Forever Bound
by banana21yeh
Summary: Rose Hathaway and Lissa are on the run from their true loves who want to 'awaken' them. Edwards still searching for his true love. What happens when these two vampire clans come together? Love/heartbreak/war/tragedy. Some lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Bound.**

* * *

**A Vampire Academy/Twilight story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Rose Hathaway.**

Dimitri Belikov. Two words, one name, nothing spectacular about it, but to me...it means everything. It's hard to imagine now, but there was a time we were sublimely happy. A time when we made love in a Cabin, wrapped in sheets, by the log fire he'd built to keep us warm. He was my first. And I've never forgotten that moment, when we gave into our love for each other. We were Dhampir's, Dimitri and I, otherwise known as guardians, but basically half human, half vampire. Our soul purpose was to protect Moroi, a type of vampire that uses magical elements, and are extremely important to keep alive. Dimitri and I had been assigned to protect Lissa, princess Vasilisa Dragomir who was the last of the Dragomir's, since her family had died in a terrible accident, which I had almost come close to dying in myself. If it weren't for the fact Lissa healed me, I'd be dead too, long before I ever met _him_. In saving me this way it caused a bond between Lissa in mine, where I could constantly feel what she was feeling, go into her head and thoughts, and even absorb some of her darker attributes. It was forbidden for two Dhampir's to date, because we had to always be on our game, and protect our Moroi at all times. But as hard as we tried, we couldn't deny the love...but what did that matter now? He was strigoi...the most deadly vampire of all. Strigoi were what we protected the Moroi from, and constantly found ourselves fighting against them. But in a massive battle to rescue Dhampir and Moroi that the Strigoi had taken from our school, just after they attacked, Dimitri was caught and taken off to be turned Strigoi. And now he was one of the undead. No morals, no heart, but most importantly _no soul_. If that wasn't bad enough, in an attempt to save me, Christian Ozera, the love of Lissa's life, was also captured and turned Strigoi, and it brought me and Lissa together in a world wind of heartbreak and pain. After all this drama and heartbreak, Lissa and I had decided we'd had enough of the academy, and the drama that went with it, and since I was now considered one of the best Dhampir, I could protect her at any cost. So we ran. Like we'd done before. But this time we wouldn't be found and brought back. This time we could live freely, make our own rules, and with Lissa's new found powers, nothing could stop us. Except Dimitri.

"Rose, you have another letter" Lissa said, her face drained and full of worry. Through our bond I could feel the panic rising in her. I too was panicked.

"Lissa get your th..."

"Already packed" She said quickly, as I darted up from the sofa, and ran with her to exit the place we'd just started to call home.

"We need a car" I commented, searching the streets frantically for a car we could high-jack.

"Should I use...you know" Yes...I did know.

"Are you sure your strong enough for it to work?"

"Yes...I think so" So I nodded and followed her as she approached one of the neighbours just exiting what looked like a silver Camaro. _Great_, I thought,_ a fast car_! Lissa came to a halt in front of him, and smiled sweetly, boring her eyes into his. I couldn't read this thoughts, but it was clear by his expression he was blown away by her beauty.

"Your going to give me your car. You want to give me your car" She said calmly and carefully. He smiled deeply, his cheeks blushing red, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys, handing them to Lissa.

"Sure take my car, your welcome to it" He said, as though it were perfectly normal for him to give total strangers his expensive, fast car. We thanked him and then jumped into the vehicle quickly, driving off at full speed.

"I hate using compulsion" Lissa bemused. I smiled sympathetically to her and squeezed her hand with mine.

"I know, I hate asking you too. But the main thing is we get away. We cannot risk _him_ finding us again" I stated, shivering at the very thought of it.

"I know. Did you bring the letter?"

"Yes"

"Are you going to read it?" I thought about this for a second. What good would come from reading it? I knew his words would only hurt me deeply inside. I knew the gist of what he would say, but curiosity was a dangerous thing. A part of me liked hearing his words...as frightening as they might be.

"I don't know" I answered truthfully. We both knew I would. But my first priority was to get Lissa to safety.

"So where are we going to go now?" Lissa said. I could feel her frustration. Lissa hated moving around just as much as I did.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking Washington" Lissa instantly filled with complete shock and panic.

"Rose! We _can't_ go there! What about the others...the other vampires" She yelled. You'd think our world would be simple. One type of vampire, and that was it. But not only did we half 2 and a half different kinds, in _our_ world, there was another. One we rarely spoke off. One that we barely cared about, since they had no interest in our kind. It was only humans they hunted.

"Well...it's as best a plan I can think off. I mean Strigoi have never dared come up against them...maybe it'd be safer for us"

"But think about that for a second. If the Strigoi are too scared to go up against them, then think how _monstrous_ they could be. There has to be a reason that Strigoi aren't taking them out"

"Strigoi don't bother with them for the simple fact they don't have blood running through them. Their not a blood source, therefore are boring to Strigoi. Plus they have powers and strength of their own. I think it might be the safest bet for us. We can hide out, and even have a chance of sticking around for longer than a month" I exhausted, thinking just for a second what it would be like not to be on the run.

"Rose...I don't know about this"

"Just trust me ok? We'll be ok, you _know_ I'll protect you" She thought about that for a second, and then nodded. As frightened and scared as I was, it was important for me to pretend to be in control. It was important for Lissa to believe that. I had to be strong for her. If not for myself.

We had been on the road for six hours, and Lissa's energy started to lag.

"Liss...how long as it been since you ate?"

"I'm ok" But I knew she wasn't.

"Your not, I can feel your not" I pulled over at the side of the road. Luckily it was night time, and there wasn't a lot of people around. I pulled up my sleeve, and passed over my arm. "Drink" I ordered. She looked over at me, unwilling, but we both knew if she didn't drink it would be very dangerous to her life. She sighed and took my arm, sinking her teeth into the skin and taking some of my blood. I drifted off into an orgasmic world wind. The feeling of being bitten was intoxicating and liberating in a way. Even just for a for moments, it was empowering, and you forgot all your troubles, because in that moment you were in heaven. And then she stopped and wiped her mouth.

"Your weaker now" She commented, as I started the car again, my hands shaking against the wheel.

"I'll be ok" I said confidently smiling.

"How far is it now?"

"Not long. Another hour. I've decided on a little place, on the outskirts of Washington. A place in Oregon. It's called..._Forks_."

"Forks...hmm I've never heard of it"

"No me neither, which is a good thing. We'll get set up. There's a little BnB we can stay in, until we find our own place. I'll have to go into the agents in the morning, whilst your sleeping" I said. Although Lissa wasn't completely undead like the Strigoi were, she still struggled to go out in the daylight. It didn't burn or kill her like it did the Strigoi, but it made her weak and ill, so Moroi tended to live a nocturnal lifestyle, and Dhampir followed along with them.

"Let me come with you" She pleaded. I shook my head and went to speak but she interupted me. "Please Rose! I can get us somewhere faster, plus the weather is much more colder and drab in these areas. I'll probably be ok"

"I don't want to take that risk with you Lissa"

"But it's dangerous to leave me on my own" This I agreed with. I groaned.

"Why can't the humans live on a nocturnal clock like us!" I exclaimed, frustrated that no agency could be open at night time.

"Because were not in Kansas any more" She half joked. I smiled.

"Still...I don't like the thought of you being out in the day. You could get very sick and then we'd be stuck"

"I'll wrap up well" I sighed and nodded. There was no way around it. I couldn't leave her on her own, but we needed a place to live.

Finally we reached Forks, feeling relieved when we did. I never felt any pain in the pit of my stomach the whole where there, which usually alerted me that Strigoi were close by. It was a good sign. The daylight was starting to rise as we entered the BnB, and proceeded to gain a little sleep before going out.

"Wake me when your ready to leave" Lissa said, falling onto the bed and falling asleep without any trouble. I envied her that. I slowly crawled under the sheets, and pulled myself down, clutching my knees into my chest as I turned away from Lissa. I pulled the letter from my pocket, sighing. Now was a better time than any.

_Roza,_

_My beautiful Roza. Ah how it pleases me so that you still think you can run from me. You know I will find you wherever you go. You belong to me Roza, and the sooner you realise this the sooner we can be together...forever. You know you can't kill me. Why keep trying? I want you Roza. And I will have you. And Christian will have Lissa. Why fight this? _

_Your prince,_

_D x_

A chill fell down my spine. When Dimitri had been Dhampir, he'd call me Roza whenever his feelings for me slipped through the cracks. It was usually followed by a longing gaze, or a passionate, heart-stopping kiss. But now...now it just wasn't the same. He wanted me. He wanted me for eternity. But I did not want that life. To be Strigoi...I'd rather die. I would _not_ loose my soul. But Dimitri had tasted my blood...and he would not stop. That much I knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Edward Cullen.**

Another drab day at school, another reason to hate my existence. I'd lost count of how many times I'd graduated, but as much as it was important for us to _blend_ in with these humans, I longed for something that made me feel alive again. Something...or someone. But after all these years, 109 to be exact, I had little hope of ever finding someone to call my own.

"Edward! Get your butt down here!!" Alice yelled, her voice full of teasing humour. Alice was my sort of sister, but not in the technical sense. I also had Jasper, Alice's partner, Rosalie and her partner Emmett as so called siblings. Esme and Carlisle were our 'parents', and Carlisle had been the one to change me and Esme, to create himself a family. He did not do it selfishly though, Carlisle was incapable of doing anything selfish, he was a doctor. The only vampire I knew who was completely un-bothered by the smell off blood, to the point he could work around it and not be tempted in the slightest. Even after all these years, one drop of blood sent me crazy, and it took a lot of restraint for me to resist. Carlisle had found Esme and I, both dying, and just before my real mother had died she'd begged Carlisle to save me. So he changed me. The Esme, who would be his mate. They were a perfect couple, so in love, so beautiful together like they made two halves of a heart. The others came later. Alice and Jasper had been changed in different circumstances. Alice never knew who had changed her, the vampire was killed soon after she changed, but Jasper was changed by a girl leading an army of sorts, and chose him to fight for her. Jasper got sick and tired of fighting, and longed for happiness, so he ran off and that was when he met Alice, his mate for life. Rosalie...well that was a more horrific story to be told. Carlisle had found her in a terrible state, dying, after being raped by her soon to be husband, and his many friends. He changed her, even with my protests, hoping she would be a match for me. Although I had no interest in her, and nor did she have any interest in me, so we just became siblings, who fought constantly. She found Emmett eventually who had been caught in a brawl with a bear, and again was dying. They instantly connected. Only I was left...alone...no match...no chance. I sighed, and threw on my grey t-shirt, and black jeans, combing my hair, and running gel into it with my fingers, to make it spiky. Why I bothered? Who knows! It's not like Forks was full of any of vampires besides us, and the ones we did know...well the girls there just weren't for me. We Cullen's weren't the only 'vegetarian' family that existed. In Alaska we knew of a coven, The Denali's who were also 'vegetarian'. One of their members, Tanya, had her sights set on me. But I didn't reciprocate the same feelings. So naturally, I politely let her down, and continued to go on, hoping that one day a girl would come, and bewitch me, the way I dreamed about.

"There you are dear brother! I thought you were much faster than that getting ready, you feeling all right today?" Alice quizzed me as I entered the living room, where everyone was gathered. All except Carlisle who had gone to work.

"Yes, I feel fine" I answered with a forced smile. Unfortunately Alice was the only one who could see right through me. I could hear it in her thoughts.

"_Your not fine at all. We'll talk about it later. And don't think you can escape me!" _Her thoughts said, as her eyes studied Jasper who was deep into a book about the history of war. I had the 'luxory', if you can even call it that, of being able to read peoples minds. Not just my family, _everyone_. It was rather annoying at times, when you just wanted peace and quiet, and got a thousand people talking at once instead, but over the years I'd managed to channel it to my advantage.

"Well at least your looking presentable for once!" Rosalie scorned, as she kissed at Emmett's neck. He was far more interested in a racing game he was playing on the xbox, until he lost the game, and broke the control.

"_Stupid game! Stupid humans and their ridiculous creations" _He yelled in his head. I grinned to myself and shook my head. Just as I was about to say something, immediate shock ran through my veins. Alice had jumped into one of her visions. I wasn't the only one with a special power. Alice could see the future, although it wasn't completely set in stone, and someone's choices could change the future. Jasper could control emotions, make you feel calm if you were angry, or make you feel happy or sad, anything he wanted. He tended to only use it for good. A couple of the Denali's had powers too, and we knew of others that did, but not every vampire carried such a gift.

Alice's vision was one of panic. But not in a bad sense. It was almost an impossible vision. Like a dream that could not be real. But Alice only envisioned reality. Not dreams. She saw a girl. A girl with long brown hair, and beautiful dark eyes. She sat beside me, in a classroom I didn't recognise. And for some reason I was drawn to her. She had a strong power over me, one that could not be decided yet. As though she were meant for me. As though she was the one I had been looking for. But there was something...a block...a wall. It prevented us from being together. And then the vision ended, and Alice returned to chatting away to Esme. She gave me a look.

"_We'll talk later_" She said in her head. And I nodded.

The drive to school was the same as usual. I looked for any signs of anyone new. A girl, a stranger, someone that fit Alice's vision. But as I reached the school car park, I realised that nothing was different, everything was the same. No new car, no new person. Even when I reached into peoples minds I could see that they were all talking about their fun weekends, and nothing that let me know there was a new person enrolling.

I got through my classes, and at the end of the day Alice grabbed hold of my arm.

"_You can drive me home. We need to talk"_ She said in her thoughts, and then turned to speak to Jasper, who wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Baby, Edwards going to drive me home. Will you be all right with Emmett and Rosalie getting home?" She said, nibbling at his lips. He looked at her with confusion, and then at me.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just need to talk to Edward that's all. I'll tell you about it later" And with that she pulled him in for a passionate kiss, blinding him. I may not be able to feel his emotions, but I could tell from his thoughts, he was completely lost, and dazed. I turned and looked away. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

"So..." I started, just as I pulled out of the car park.

"So..." She repeated, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Spill it Alice! I don't have the patience today"

"Oh Eddie! Chill out. Firstly I want to know what's going on with you? You haven't been yourself these past couple of months"

"Nothing is going on, I told you I'm fine"

"I don't believe you. You may be able to fool the others, but you can't fool me. What is going on?"

"Nothing! Please just drop it Alice. It's nothing. I'm just bored that's all!" Alice looked at me for a second, and then turned and sighed. She knew what I meant. And she knew I didn't want to discuss it. As annoying as it was that she knew me so well, she was the person I was closest too. "Now are you going to tell me about this vision you had or what?" I pushed, forcing a tiny smile for her.

"You saw it...you tell me" She said, a little harshness to her tone.

"It was a girl...she was a little distorted though, but beautiful non the less. I don't really understand it. There isn't a new girl enrolled. Nor will there be...I checked"

"Well you know my visions are subjective. Besides it could be _way_ into the future. There wasn't a date or time written anywhere. But I know why your asking..."

"You do?" I asked swallowing hard.

"Yes. I know why your bored. Why your depressed. Why you barely _speak_ to anyone any more. Your pining for someone. Your pining for your companion. But you can't sit around and mope until she shows up, otherwise it's never going to happen!"

"Hey who says its a she I'm waiting around for?" I joked, smirking. Alice didn't find it funny.

"Be serious Edward! You'll find her one day. Do you know how long I was searching for someone? I was alone for a very long time. And then I had the vision of Jasper, but it wasn't for another four months until he showed up. Turns out he had been searching for something, someone for a long time too. So you see Edward, one day it'll happen for you as well. And my vision...well it looks like it could be soon. But there's something you should know..." I turned to her. Her face was full of anguish, and tortured secrets.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"The vision...although it is subjective...I had a very bad feeling. In the pit of my stomach. Like something wasn't quite right about it. This girl...the reason for the hazy picture, it's as though it's not decided who she'll be. But even more worrying, there's danger written all over this...scenario. Like...like danger is coming or something. I can't work it out. But I think you should probably stay away from this girl...whoever she may. Or at least be careful. That is if my vision is even correct. She may have decided not to come now. Who knows. Just please be careful...we don't want a repeat of last time..." She bemused, taking us both back to forgotten memories I didn't care to think about. I thought once I had come close to finding my match. Her name was Avery Lazar. And she was beautiful. Long, dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, like the colour of the sky around noon, and lips as juicy as a shiny, red apple. She was a vampire, like us. I could smell it in her, but something was off from the beginning. Something didn't fit. And we were all fooled. She toyed with my family, but mainly with me. Playfully flirting, and stringing me along, all so she could claim me as her own. It wasn't until we realised the truth about Avery. She _was_ a vampire. That much was true. But not our kind. A vampire of another kind. And deadly dangerous. It turned out she was using compulsion on us all. Controlling us at her will, making me believe I was infatuated with her, all to work the little plan she had brewing. Non of us ever found out what it was exactly she wanted with us. We didn't even know how it was possible another kind of vampire could exist, especially without the Volturi knowing. They found her eventually, killed her easily, and rid the world of one of the most dangerous, frighteningly, dark souls I had ever met. The Volturi were good like that...hunting people down that is. They were the closest thing we had to royalty, and we _had_ to follow their laws. Since that day Avery had graced us with her presence, all Jasper could do was look into the history books, and search for answers that would explain how she came to be. But he could not find a single thing. So it shocked me now that Alice had, had this vision. One that possible showed _another_ girl, similar to Avery, showing up, and causing the same destruction Avery tried to cause.

"_I know what your thinking Edward...but I don't think she's as dangerous as Avery...I just think you should be careful. I think it might all be related. Either that or another danger...Just be on your guard"_ Alice thought as we pulled into our driveway. She exited the car quickly and jumped into Jaspers arms. I sat in the drivers seat for a while, going over it all in my mind.

"I'll be back later" I shouted out of the window, quickly reversing and speeding off onto the roads. This stranger may not be as bad as Avery. But I would _not_ risk my family again. Now I had to figure out what I could do...what I had to do. This stranger...she had to die!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Rose Hathaway.**

We had arrived, finally, in the small town of Forks. It reminded me a little of Montana, where the Academy was, except the weather was colder and more dull, which was great for Lissa, but not so great for me. I would miss the sunshine and the hot weather. And my gorgeous tan would miss it too. But I needed to keep Lissa safe. And if that meant giving up my tan and love for the sun...it was worth it.

I got us settled into the BnB, and made Lissa go to sleep, promising I would too. But honestly...how could I sleep? The man I was deeply in love with wanted to turn me into a Strigoi. A fate worse than death. I sat on the bed, willing sleep to take me away from the thoughts of our last encounter that consumed me. Standing there on the bridge. The cold, icy wind piercing through my skin, those haunting, red, ringed eyes burning into mine. He stood across from me, a spooky, grin letting me know he had won, and I had lost.

"Please" He begged. "We need to be together". Even with that vindictive, plotting grin of his, he still was enchanting. My body still yearned for him with every fibre. Still yearned for that..._bite_. You see even with a bite from Lissa, that felt exhilarating, it was nothing compared to a strigoi bite. But I knew I had to stay strong, and fight his power over me.

"Why?" I asked, once again. I prayed with every single bone in my body that he would say those words I'd longed for. I'd asked him before, many times, why he wanted to 'awaken' me, but every time he did not say those words I wanted. But I knew...if he said them now...I might let him do what he wanted. I knew it, but could he say them? Could he?

"Because I want you" He answered. And I sighed. He didn't say them.

"Wrong answer" I replied, letting go off my grip of the bridge, and plunging to my death. And at the memory of him grabbing my hand, and pulling me up, I shot back to reality, sweating profusely, and breathing heavily.

_Stop it Rose!_ I yelled to myself. I could not let myself think about it. It hurt to much. Those painful memories, good and bad. I lay down on the bed and crushed my arms around my head, pushing it down into the pillows. All I wanted was to forget him...but that was proving impossible. Before I knew it I'd fallen asleep. I found myself in a familiar room...one I had been in many times, and one I'd know even if I were blind. It was Adrian's room. Back at the academy. Adrian Ivashkov was another 'royal moroi' just like Lissa. He was also a spirit user, like Lissa, and one that had, had the biggest crush on me since the first day we met, at a sky lodge. From their, he decided to follow us back to the academy, to learn spirit with Lissa, and try and pursue me. But I had only had eyes for another man at the time, and failed to notice how incredibly gorgeous Adrian was. He was tall, slim build, had floppy, dark, brown hair, beautiful, piercing eyes that you could get lost in, and a smile that would knock every girl off her feet. If it weren't for Dimitri, had I never met him, I probably would of given into Adrian's advances long ago. So it didn't surprise me, that he was using his dream walking spirit power, to invade my dream to talk to me.

"Hello little Dhampir" He grinned, lounging on his bed, and peering up at me with a cigarette hanging from his mouth, and a bottle of vodka in his hand. Spirit had it's advantages, for sure, but it also had terrible consequences. Ones that could destroy a person, like it did Mrs Karp, a teacher who could no longer take her depression any longer, and willingly turned herself Strigoi. There were ways to contain this problem of sorts, like anti-depressants or avoiding using the powers, but Adrian had chosen liqueur and tobacco to wash away his troubles.

"I asked you not to call me that" I exhausted, smiling to myself, as I fell back into his leather chair.

"You ask me not to do a lot of thing...never was one for rules" I rolled my eyes.

"I've gathered that!" He laughed.

"Oh come on...you wouldn't like me if I was anything different!"

"On the contrary. I think I'd like you a _lot_ more if you knew how to behave yourself sometimes. Can you _please_ put that cigarette out...it's disgusting" I said as the intoxicating fumes burned at my lungs. He laughed again, and then put it out. "Wow! That's a first" I said in shock. He never usually put the cigarette out when I asked.

"I can be nice you know...I'm not always the bastard you make me out to be"

"Hmm...somehow I highly doubt that" He laughed again, and I smiled. I had to admit it, I had missed his company. "So do you mind telling me why _exactly_ your invading my dreams again?"

"Why not? I like seeing you"

"I know, that's the problem" I bemused, wishing he would somehow get over me. It would make it easier on us both. He smiled at me, but I could see the hurt behind his eyes. It hurt me to see him like that.

"So where are you and Lissa now? Still causing trouble?" He joked, lighting up another cigarette. I shook my head at him.

"You know I can't tell you where we are" He sighed.

"I wish you would" I could see in his expression he was serious. It reminded me of his expression the day we'd left. I discharged myself completely from the school, just before the graduation party, and then Lissa used her compulsion to get herself through the gates along with me. She'd written to queen Tatiana, and told her she no longer wished to be her 'muse' of sorts, and wanted to live her life in the open air, no matter what the risk, it was worth it. Adrian hadn't caught up with us before we left, and thankfully I was glad. If he had he would of insisted on coming with us, and I couldn't allow that. I couldn't put him in danger too. So that first night away he came into my dreams, far from his usual, flirty, teasing self, with so much hurt and anger written all over his face.

"_Why didn't you invite me along with you? You know the only reason I came here was to practise spirit with Lissa and because of y...you should of told me!"_

"_Adrian...please don't be mad. This is something me and Lissa have to do on our own. We can't put others at risk. It's bad enough that were on our own. As long as we are still breathing, anyone that comes close to us is at risk. You know that!"_

"_Of course I do, but that still doesn't stop me from wanting to be with you...both! You should of at least said goodbye. You just left..." He looked so upset it broke my heart. I wanted to reach out and touch his face, but I knew how wrong that would be...it would be leading him on. _

"_I'm sorry Adrian...really I am. I hope...I really hope we see you again...in the future" If we even had a future that is. _

"_So do I" He said mournfully, the corners of his mouth curling up into a tiny smile, and then the dream ended. I didn't see him for another month or so. _

"Hows the academy? Still as boring as ever?" I asked, trying to make light of the situation.

"You know it" He joked, half heartedly.

"Are they all looking for us still?"

"Not any more. I think they've given up hope. Besides...a group of them almost tracked you, I believe somewhere outside of Italy, but ran into a group of strigoi. Two guardians got killed. Novices, no one you'd know though"

"Still that's awful! I feel responsible"

"No...don't! To be honest I think they were sent to stop the academy from finding you...I'm guessing you'd know _who_ I'm talking about" I shuddered. Of course I knew who he was talking about. Dimitri didn't want the academy to find us...in his mind, us being away from the school's magical protection made it easier for him to track us down. Or so he thought!

"I really do miss you" I mourned sadly after a while of silence.

"I miss you too. Promise one day I'll see you again" He said, his face was so full of sorrow.

"I promise" Although how could I be sure? He nodded, and then ended the dream.

Morning came and I'd just about gotten done with helping Lissa wrap up well.

"I feel like an Eskimo"

"You look like one too. A cute one though" She smiled.

"So...hows this going to work?"

"We go in...ask about apartments or small houses for rent, and if there isn't we use your compulsion to get one fast...if that doesn't work...well we can always force someone out of their home" I joked.

"Rose! We can't do that"

"I know. I was only joking. But seriously...if we can't get somewhere I don't know what I'm going to do. There's no way we can set up wards around a BnB, the humans would break it in seconds, and it's dangerous for us to stay unprotected"

"I know. We'll find somewhere, I'm sure. Even if we do have to kick someone out of their own home" She laughed, secretly wishing that option didn't arise.

A few hours later we'd managed to land a small, furnished, little bungalow that had just been put on the market to be rented out. It was cute, quaint, without drawing any unnecessary attention. It stood right across from acre's of forest, and the neighbour's looked like kind, quiet people, so we knew we wouldn't have any trouble with them. As soon as we were given the keys I set up the wards immediately. Wards were used as magical protection to keep the strigoi out of wherever you were. Strigoi could not pass through wards, but they could however have a human throw a stake through the ward, which broke it, allowing strigoi to enter.

"Are you sure we'll be safe here?" Lissa asked. I could feel the panic throughout her, streaming into me. She was frightened Christian would find her, and that she wouldn't be as strong as me to fight him off, and keep herself from agreeing to turn strigoi.

"I'll keep us safe Liss, wherever we are! We _will_ be ok here, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you, do you understand?" I informed, with such power in my voice. She nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. I wrapped my arms around her. "Shh don't cry Liss. It'll be ok. The wards are set up, they don't need changing for another month now. I bought some dark curtains so we can blacken the windows. There's no way they can find us here. Besides, there are _other_ vampires here for them to fear. We have _nothing_ to worry about. Tomorrow I'm going to enroll us in the local high school. You seemed able to cope outside today, I'm thinking it's the weather here, it doesn't seem to affect you which is good"

"Yeah, but I did feel a bit sick at one point"

"If it's ever hot or sunny we'll just stay off. I _will _protect you Lissa, no matter what" I could feel her starting to relax and believe that I would keep her from danger. But the truth was I couldn't be sure if that was possible. I knew it was only a matter of time before Dimitri and Christian would find us again, and whether or not the other vampires here would stop them...it was doubtful. We were on our own. And I had to be strong. For both of us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Edward Cullen.**

I listened as my fingers swam across the piano keys. It was a melody I knew well. One I'd played a million times. One I'd conjured up myself to describe the most beautiful place on the planet. The Meadow. My meadow. A place no one knew about, where no one could find. It was hidden, deep in the forests, right at the top of a steep hill, where no one hiked, or dared go. There was talk of deadly creatures stalking around in those parts, like big giant bears, wolves and poisonous frogs. I knew this to be true. I'd often go there, alone, and hunt, and it was while I was hunting I came across a clearing to the most beautiful little meadow I'd ever seen. From then on out it became my little sanctuary. I'd never dare tell anyone about it, even though Alice probably could have envisioned me going there, because it was _my_ place, for me, and me alone.

"You play beautifully Edward" Carlisle said, sweeping up behind me, and leaning against the side of the piano. "You always do" I smiled kindly at him.

"Thanks Carlisle. I feel like it's the only _beautiful_ thing in my life...apart from my family of course" I felt instantly bad. I did love my family, deeply, and would do anything to protect them, but it wasn't enough.

"Edward...perhaps it's time you go travelling. You've been stuck here in Forks now for almost a year, and I know your growing tired of it"

"No, no! Forks is beautiful..." I answered truthfully. It was an exquisite place to live. Somewhere, had I been human, where I'd want to bring my family up.

"But Forks doesn't have _her_ in it..." He spoke knowingly, as though he could reach into my mind. "I am in no doubt she is out there somewhere Edward. You are the most upstanding gentleman of this time. Not even Jasper or Emmett carry the same qualities and way of living as you do. Your loyal, loving and always do what's right and what's best for people. There's a girl out there who would give anything to meet you" I sighed. Plenty of girls had developed crushes on me over the years. At school practically every girl there had, had desires to _do_ things to me that even I wouldn't see coming...but they were silly and naïve.

"But I'm a monster" I answered, swallowing hard. Any girl that put her fancies onto me were silly and naïve. I _was_ a monster, no doubt about that. Maybe I chose to drink blood from animals instead of humans, but even that in itself to me was wrong. I thought about all those times, before I decided to follow Carlisle's footsteps, and way of living, when I'd killed humans, and drained them dry. People I had thought to be bad in some way, as though to make it all right that I was killing them. But it wasn't. I hated myself, and what I was.

"Edward you are _not_ a monster. You are a vampire, yes, but not a monster. The Volturi, now _they_ are monsters, and even they all have mates. Two of their mates were actually once human! You have to stop this hate you have for yourself. You've always felt it, since the day I turned you. If you must hate someone, it should be me, for giving you this life...selfishly"

"I could never hate you Carlisle. You gave me life...well a different kind of life, when I would of just died. It wasn't selfish. I'm just...gloomy I guess. It's a long time to carry on alone...especially when everyone around you is in love" I bemused, thinking about how Alice and Jasper had been with each other just the other day.

"I know. I understand. Which is why I think you should leave Forks for a bit. We could all go. Start again in another town, build a new life, and find you a bride. We could go and stay with the Denali's. I know that young girl, what's her name...Tanya, she likes you quite a bit. And she's very beautiful, and a lovely, caring girl. She'd be a good match for you" I sighed again. It made me feel terribly awful to see Carlisle trying so hard to make suggestions that could end my eternal misery.

"Tanya is _very_ beautiful. And she is a wonderful person. But she isn't the one for me. I've tried to find her..._attractive_ in that sense" And that wasn't a lie. About five or six months ago the Denali sisters came to visit us for the weekend. I knew Tanya had feelings for me, so I had decided to explore whether I could return them. I took her away from her sisters, hand in hand, into the cold, dark night, to a spot by Forks river. We lay beside a beautiful, oak tree, and looked up at the silvery stars that cast a silky light over us.

_'Oh how I wish he'd just kiss me' _Tanya had thought. I could feel the nervous tension, seeping out of her like an open tap. _'He looks and smells so good. Those beautiful eyes. Those hands, those arms. Oh how I wish he'd hold me in those arms. Why doesn't he just make his move. Does me like me? He did bring me here. And it is very romantic. Does he take all the girls here? I hope not. I hope I'm special enough. Oh, I can see us now...years from now. Our wedding day...our first night together. Maybe that night will be tonight. Oh I really hope so'_ And I couldn't stand to let her go on without saying anything, so I turned to face her, her hopeful eyes staring deep into mine. _'Oh-my-god. He's going to do it. He's going to kiss me. Those lips on mine...ahgys'_ she mumbled again in her mind, making a strange sound at the end. I smiled to myself, and then jumped right in, plunging our lips together, and wrapping one arm around her back in an attempted embrace. But even though from the sounds of her moans, and the giggly mumbles from her mind told me that she was loving this moment, I felt nothing.

"I'm sorry" I apologised, pulling back, and feeling terribly guilty.

"It's ok" _'bummer. Was it something I said? Something I did?'_

"It's nothing you said or did, you were wonderful...it's just...me. I'm so sorry Tanya. There is a guy out there for you. One better suited. He's a lucky guy whoever he is" I smiled, truly meaning that. Tanya smiled back, although I saw sadness flooding behind those brave eyes. We went back after that, saying nothing to each other for the rest of the weekend. Jasper let it slip, just before they left, about my little 'gift' and being able to read minds, and I saw the shock and panic bursting out of her face as she climbed into the car. She did forgive me though. But she still never gave up hope.

"I appreciate your help Carlisle, but I'm going to stay here in Forks. At least until we _absolutely_ have to move again. I love it here too much"

"Very well. Well me, Emmett and Esme are going hunting later, would you like to join us?" I shook my head and he sighed, disappointed, but said nothing more.

"EDWARD, EDWARD" I heard Alice scream later on that evening. I was in my room, lying down on my couch, and wishing I could go to sleep, whilst I read a book I'd read 500 times. I really missed being able to dream, and fall into a deep sleep, like all humans could do. It wasn't fair. Being awake all the time was the most agonising part of being alone, especially when your whole family decides to go at it in their rooms all night. So it shocked me that Alice would come dashing through my bedroom doors, at 3am in the morning.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, panic flooding my veins. And then I saw it. Her vision.

"But...it can't be" I gasped.

"But it is"

"But she...but how?"

"Oh there are ways"

"But Alice...this...it can't be! They killed her! The volturi killed her"

"So they say. But she's very much alive. I don't know how she's been able to shield herself from my visions this long, but she has. Once more I don't know how she managed to get round the volturi, they were dead set on killing her, but more to that...how did she plant that vision in my head? The one of her death? I saw it Edward...clear as day! She died. But there she is...in my mind today, as though she _wanted_ me to see her alive" I could see Alice was just as confused as I was.

"We _need_ to contact the volturi...Carlisle is still on good speaking terms with Aro, I'm sure if he asks nicely we can find out information. If she really is still alive this means serious danger for all of us. You do realise don't you, that it would mean she has far more powers than we ever could have imagined?"

"Yes I do..." Alice panicked, immediately calming down as Jasper slid up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her calm swept into me also.

"Jasper...do you mind? This is a serious situation, a little panic is necessary" I argued.

"Not right now. Right now you both need to calm down and think rationally. We know the threat she causes, but getting worked up isn't going to help any of us. We need to come up with a plan. A _good_ plan. And leave the volturi out of this as long as possible. Carlisle might still be on good terms with Aro, but that doesn't mean Aro would freely give out information to him. You know Aro sees him as a threat. If anything it would only result in them trying to seduce you and Alice into their coven yet again! Lets talk to the others, and figure out a better structure" Jasper said formally, just like the soldier he used to be. Jasper, even though he sometimes struggled being around humans, was the most calm and collected out of us all, Carlisle being second. He dealt with everything in a rational, structured way, and even though it seemed a smart thing to do, right now I could _not_ risk _her_ coming back.

"I don't see how else we can go around this Jasper. You _know_ what happened last time" Suddenly a though occurred to me. "Wait a minute! Alice...you know that vision you had the other day? The one about a new girl coming into my life, a love interest of sorts, but one that could pose a dangerous threat? Do you think it's related?"

"Possibly, I mean it would explain the unclear face. She did share similar qualities, but honestly I got a feeling this girl wasn't _that _much of a serious threat. She just had...baggage of some sort. But who knows. We should absolutely alert everyone about it now though. We may need to get out of town immediately" I sighed at the thought, as Alice and Jasper sped out of the room as fast as lightening bolts. Leaving Forks, forced to go on the run. It wouldn't be the first time we've had to do it. But I couldn't shift the feeling that something wasn't right. That maybe we were safer to stay here. All I knew is that _she_ was back. The most evil creature I had ever laid eyes on was back, and hunting us down. She wanted something, and she'd get it. How we could ever fend her off was a mystery. But one thing was for sure. I wouldn't stop until every last bit of her disappeared. _This_ time Avery would pay!


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hi, sorry this took so long, for some reason the site hasn't been letting me upload the documents for the past few days, so that is why there has been a delay! Annoying huh? Hope your enjoying it :) Please review, thank you xx)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Rose Hathaway.**

It had all happened so fast. Lissa and I decided to take a detour on our way to the local school the following week, when we ran into something...something we didn't expect, _someone_ life threatening. The forests and woods were steep and rocky, and I'd begun to wonder why we'd even decided to take this route.

"This was the most ridiculous idea ever" I exhausted in between breathes. I felt so out of shape as I climbed up and down these rocky parts, and vowed to buy a treadmill that I could use to at least get my fitness levels up again.

"Yes it was. But you have to admit, it is kind of beautiful, and refreshing. I mean when did we ever get to go smooching around the woodland in Montana?"

"Never because one, you'd die in the sunlight, and two, the Strigoi lurk around them at night!"

"Exactly! So this is kind off...good for me in a way. It's an experience. I just love being able to go out in the daylight. I can't believe I ever thought I had a life back at that academy"

"We did have a life...it died remember?" I said resentfully. I felt Lissa well up with sadness, and turned round to give her a hug. "I'm sorry Lissa, I shouldn't of said it like that. I'm such an idiot! Please don't be upset" She sniffed into my shoulder.

"It's ok...I'm just sad. I miss him"

"I know, I miss him to, I miss them both. But come on we have to be stronger than this. We need to just forget about the academy and everything that came with it, and completely wipe it from our minds. This is our new life now, here, in this place" I felt her starting to perk up a little.

"Rose...why won't you show me the letter?" This stuned me.

"What?"

"The letter...from Dimitri. Why won't you let me see it?"

"Because I don't want you upset. There's nothing new in it than the one before. There's no need for you to be worried about some insignificant letter. That's giving him..._them_ what they want!" I said firmly.

"I know. But did he...did he mention...you know..._chr...him?_" She stumbled, barely being able to speak Christian's name without bursting into hysterics. I knew exactly how she felt!

"No. Not really. But come on now. Be strong Liss, forget about them, they don't exist any more, but we do, and we have to..." I was shocked into silence. A brief glance up from Lissa's shoulder, and I was shocked into silence. I felt Lissa's concern but could no longer hear her words as I continued to stare over her shoulder, at the intruder who had just stalked through the bushes.

"ROSE! What is it?" Lissa screamed. And then she turned, and horror filled her blood too. She yanked her body behind mine, scared to death. I tried to say something comforting, but couldn't. I was too shocked by what I saw. A big, huge, black thing had just crept out of the bushes, silent than a whisper. It looked like a cross between a bear and a dog, which was impossible. I thought for a second whether it would harm us or not, trying to figure out what I should do. I'd learnt how to fight strigoi, and any _person_ that tried to do me, or Lissa harm, but this...this was not in the text books. The animal's mouth opened to flash a snarl of sharp, thick teeth, hungry to bite into our flesh. It's eyes were black and angry, and it's movement was slow and testing. It was hunting us. It wanted us. And I had no clue as to how to protect myself from it, let alone Lissa. I felt as Lissa's nails digged into my skin, and the tiny screams that exited her mouth, willing me to do something. Her growing panic shocked me back into reality, and I said the one thing I could think of that was our only hope.

"Run!"

"What? But...look" She pointed, her finger shaking badly. Two more of the same creature came prowling out of the bushes, with the same raging look on their faces. With her panic mixed in with mine, I thought I might faint right there and then. I pushed the fear out as much as possible and turned to face Lissa, shaking her to look at me.

"Run! Do you hear me Run!" I insisted again and again, until she nodded and we were on the move. I could feel my feet smacking hard and painfully against the ground as we ran up and up, praying we'd find safety. I crossed my fingers and hoped we didn't fall, as I could hear the fast approaching sounds of the creatures chasing us. Lissa was much slower than me, so I grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her with all my strength.

"FASTER!" I yelled, feeling her doubt in our escape. I could feel her giving up, and thinking we'd be dead very soon. "STOP THINKING THAT WAY JUST RUN!" I yelled again, thinking that she was probably right. We reached more and more trees, making it more difficult to run straight, and the ground was covered in thick branches and rocks that I knew this was it. We'd be dead very soon. But no sooner had we turned round to give up, no sooner had we reached the edges of the cliff. I could hear the screams coming from Lissa, as the sudden jolt of realisation that we would die now no matter what happened hit me hard into the stomach. Either we turn and let the creatures tear us apart, or we jump to our death. Neither sounded good, and I wished more than anything now we had left Forks. All I could think about was those last words I'd said to Adrian. I never got a proper chance to say goodbye and now I never would. And Dimitri. I'd never be able to save his soul.

"We have to jump" I said to Lissa, grabbing firm hold of her hand. She shook her head nervously, her breath coming in and out unevenly.

"But..."

"But nothing. There's no time. We have to jump, it's our only chance" She nodded and began to cry. We stepped to the edge, as the rustling of the trees grew louder, and the creatures got nearer.

"You ready?" I asked, and she nodded. Just as the creatures came jumping through the trees, flying at us like ravenous dogs, I pulled at Lissa's hand and we jumped, plunging to our death. The ice, cold water hit us before we even realised we'd splashed into it. I could feel my skin pain, as my veins froze over. I waited for the rocks to come that would knock us out and stop the pain, but they didn't come. Only the intoxication of the water burning at my lungs, choking at my throat and the feeling that one of my organs would explode any second. Lissa was suffering just as much as me, struggling to hold on to her conciousness as the water pulled us deeper and deeper to the sea ground. As much as the pain was bursting throughout me I _would not_ give up. I had to at least make sure Lissa survived, if not myself. So I pushed, with every bit of energy I had left inside of me, forcing my body to where hers was. I grabbed firm hold of her and it took every last breath in me to _push_ her body up, so it would float to the surface. I could feel Lissa push out of the water and take in a huge breath that she'd been desperately needing. A tiny smile fell across my face as my body crumbled, and I floated into unconsciousness. It seemed like seconds before I was choking on fresh air, and swallowing wet sand down my coarse throat. My vision was blurred, but I could see a shadow hovering over me, and hear a vibrating sound that sounded like my name being called. My body went rigid as I panicked at the thought that it was Dimitri, turning me, or one of the wolves, pulling me out for their breakfast. But as my vision came too I could see Lissa's worried little face, crying as she shook me, and shook me.

"Li-ssa?" I croaked.

"Rose! Rose! Oh my god I thought I was too late! I thought I hadn't gotten to you in time"

"But...I thought I was dead?" I asked, attempting to sit up, but my head exploded into pain, and forced me back down to the ground.

"You were...almost! But I used...you know"

"Lissa!" I yelled, hurting the muscles in the back of my neck, and sending shooting pains to my head again. "Your _not_ supposed to use that...it makes you d-"

"Shh! I wasn't going to let you _die_ Rose. It's fine...I feel fine I promise" She smiled, but I could feel a sharp pain in the pit of her stomach. She placed her hands over my stomach and closed her eyes.

"Don't!" I tried to warn, but it was too late. The sharp pains in my head and neck and body vanished into a bubble of relief. Lissa was using her spirit to heal me more than she already had before. I knew she'd pay for it later, but there was no stopping her. "You shouldn't have done that" I said, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. But she ignored me.

"What _was_ that thing?" She asked, looking down at the ground.

"I don't know"

"It looked...well like a...like a _werewolf_! But I mean...that's impossible right? I mean they don't exist right?" She looked to me, begging for my reassurance, but I could not give it to her. Instead I sat there is silence, looking at her, as it both dawned on us that what we had seen _was_ in fact a werewolf.

"We should get to school...we will talk about it later" I said jumping up to my feet, and realising we were both soaking wet, and in no condition to go to school like this. "Oh".

"Oh hold on" She said, as if reading my mind. She placed a finger on my top and then as if by magic all my clothes, shoes, hair and skin were dry as they were before we jumped into the water. Then she did it to herself to.

"HOW did you do that?" I exclaimed in shock. She looked at me with a mischievous grin.

"Oh just a little something I picked up whilst practising with Adrian"

"Just take a seat over there you two" Mrs Cope, the school administrator said to us, with a kind smile upon her face. I smiled back, and turned to sit over on the plastic, uncomfortable chairs across the room. Lissa stayed quiet, though I could still see the worry over the wolves overcrowding her mind. I was about to whisper something encouraging when the door flew open. I small, very slim, pale girl walked through the doors. She had long, straight brown hair, that had a little curl at the bottom, and wore old jeans and a hoody. She was very plane, but still quite pretty. I tried to sense to see if she was like us, a vampire, but their was nothing out of the ordinary about her. She was _definitely_ human. But then I'd never seen a human so pale. She anxiously glided over to the desk where Mrs Cope greeted her with a smile.

"Can I help you dear?"

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan. I'm new here today" She muttered, barely even a whisper. Mrs Cope had to lean in, and squint her eyes to hear her properly.

"Ah Bella Swan. Yes I have your transfer papers right here. There are two other new girls enrolling today as well. Would you mind taking a seat over there? I'll get you all sorted soon, for last class" She smiled. Bella nodded and then slowly walked over to the chairs, and slumped herself down. She kept herself hidden under her hood and hair, and played nervously with her fingers, clearly trying to avoid us. Poor girl. If I didn't know any better, she was exactly how Lissa used to be...before I brought her out of her shell.

After what seemed like a year waiting Mrs Cope skipped out from behind the desk.

"Right! Miss Hathaway and Miss Dragomir, you will be in Mr Banner's class for last period. Unfortunately your both taking up the last two places, so you won't be able to sit together. Tomorrow if you come in early I can hand you out your full schedule. I've called in one of the older students to walk you to Mr Banner's class. If you have any questions you know where to find me" She informed us with a smile. I sighed, frustrated I wasn't able to sit next to Lissa, and I could feel her frustration too. We nodded though, as she skipped over to Bella.

"Now Miss Swan. I'm afraid I wasn't able to fit you into Mr Banner's class, so you'll be running on a different schedule. I've given you the..." Before I could here her finish the older student lead us out of the room and down the corridor. I felt sorry for the poor girl. She was clearly hoping to be in the same class as us, as some sort of comfort that she wasn't the only new girl.

"Here you are" The older student said, nodding formally and then storming off. Me and Lissa raised our eyebrows at each other and then entered the class. Here goes nothing!


	6. Chapter 6

**(sorry for the delay, I've had so much on with my proper novel and home stuff but there's 2 chapters for you :) I've split this one into two POV's, one from Edward and then from Rose. The next one is just Edwards POV, and back to normal from there. I might do this again, hope you don't mind :) Enjoy and please leave your comments, so far they have been lovely xx)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Edward Cullen.**

A part of me wished I'd stayed at home today. But Alice had assured me she'd seen nothing out of the ordinary happening today at school, so I reluctantly dragged my feet to endure the day, miserable as per usual. Alice had been _wrong_.

The first half of the day was pretty normal, up until last class. Mr Banner was muttering on about onion root meiosis and mitosis, something I had done a thousand times, when the door flew open. Two girls stood there, one looking quite awkward and nervous, and the other cocky and confident. I had never seen either of them before, and figured they were newbies. _Great_, I though angrily, thanks for the warning Alice!

"Can I help you?" Mr Banner asked with a stern brow.

"Yeah were new. Mrs Cope sent us here. We've been assigned to your class" The confident one said. She was strikingly beautiful. Long, curly brown locks, a curvaceous, toned body, and electric, dark brown eyes. She wore a confident, sexy smile, and from the thoughts of every boy in the room, especially Mike Newton, I could tell she had already put a spell on them. The other girl was timid, and very, very slim, with medium, blonde locks, and bright blue eyes. Still pretty. But it was the brunette that sent a tingle throughout me, and I wondered if this was the girl...the girl Alice had envisioned. My guard was up. Especially when I realised I wasn't able to read their thoughts straight away.

"Ah yes...well we only have two places left. One by Edward Cullen over at the front there, and one at the back next to Mike Newton"

_'Please let the hotty, with the hotty bod sit next to me' _Mike thought, practically drooling and removing her clothes with his desperate eyes. Guys like him made me sick to be a guy! I grinned when the _'hotty' _chose to sit next to me instead, much to the disappointment of Mike.

As the girl sat down I felt a sudden shift in moods. A gust of wind swept through the window and blew her hair and scent right my way, like a smack in the face. It was so poignant and strong, better than anything I had ever smelt before, but deadly at the same time. I felt my fingers crush into the metal desk in front of me, but felt no pain, only the dizzy smell of her blood. I _wanted_ it. She was unlike any other human I had ever seen or smelt. Like she was special. She wasn't anything like Avery, Avery's blood was a weaker scent that humans, but this girl...this beautiful girl...it was like a special, unique blend of heroin to a heavily addicted drug addict. But now this posed a severe problem. I was all but ready to jump her right then and there and suck every ounce of her blood out of her veins, but then I'd have the problem of all the other students. They'd have to die too. It'd be a hard one to cover up. I would probably blow my cover, and end up being killed by the volturi for it. But would it be worth it? Just to taste her blood? And then...as if by magic, the scene disappeared. And I could see at the corner of my eye, her eyes burning holes into my skin. Damn I wish I could read her mind!

"Is there a problem?" She muttered under her breath. I gnashed my teeth together, all but shredding them into dust.

"_Don't_ talk to me" I warned, with such venom in my voice. Her scent washed over me again, and my whole body tensed even more than before. She was _really_ pushing my buttons. Especially when she laughed.

"You couldn't hurt me even if you tried" She mocked. This startled me, and then I burst into laughter, which sounded more like a cackle.

"Is there something wrong Mr Cullen?" Mr Banner asked with an angry brow on his face.

"No" I answered, still tense.

"Then there will be no laughing thank you very much. Unless you would like a trip to the principals office" I could see the girl smirking to herself. Right, I said to myself, that was it for her. Maybe before I couldn't justify killing her, but now...

"Your one of them aren't you?" She asked under her breath, writing something down on her notebook.

"One of whom?" I asked, horror filling every part of me. Did she know what I was? How was it even possible? She chuckled again quietly.

"You know what I mean!"

"Do I?"

"Yes" She looked at me now, her eyes penetrating mine, like she could read every thought in my mind.

"How..."

"I just know. I can tell. I read a book about your history a while back. Topaz eyes, unless your...then they turn black. Red if you dr...you know! And you have a distinct smell. Like soapy flowers. Kind of a sickly sweet smell, meant to draw you in. And if that wasn't enough, the fact that your shredding a metal table to pieces right now...kind of gives the game away" I was horrified, and insanely angry at the same time. She was smirking, annoyingly, and I desperately wanted to kill her right now. Especially now she knew about me...it put us all in danger. "Don't worry I'm not going to give anything away...or tell anyone. I know how dangerous that would be. I can see it was a mistake for me and my friend to come here. You can tell your..._clan_ is it? We won't be sticking around" And then the bell went. She dashed out from the place, and gripped hold of her friends arm, storming out of the classroom. I followed as quickly as I could without letting the other humans notice my incredible ability for speed. By the time I reached the car park, and the others whose eyes were following the two new girls like mine were, they had jumped into their car and were queuing up to exit.

"ALICE! CAR NOW" I yelled to Alice, jumping into my car, as she got in the passenger seat.

"What is it?" She asked concerned. Jasper attempted to climb into the back seat, but I'd already spun out of my parking spot and was speeding ahead to follow the girls. "Edward! What are you doing? You almost ran over Mike Newton!"

"So...it's not like the idiot doesn't deserve it"

"What the...Edward is this about Rose and Lissa?"

"WHAT" I screeched.

"The two new girls. Rose and Lissa. Are we following them? Jasper said-" And before she could finish her sentence she had a vision. It was off the new girl. The _other_ girl. Her name was Lissa, and she was running, frightened and scared from something chasing her in the woods. Rose was nowhere to be seen, although it was apparent Lissa was desperately searching for her. Lissa tripped over a rock, and fell breaking her leg, and spilling blood over the ground. And just as something jumped and grabbed hold of her Alice's vision ended.

"What the hell is going on!?" I yelled, angry and confused. Who were these two girls? What the hell did they want here in Forks? I managed to catch up to their car, following neatly behind them, as they too were speeding ahead. Eventually they approached a small house, where they both jumped out of the car and dashed inside. I pulled up, clutching tight hold of the steering wheel. One way or another, I was going to find out what they were doing here.

**Rose Hathaway**

"Rose! Rose why are you shaking?" Lissa quizzed me in the car. My obvious panic had spread through into her. I rarely ever showed fear, staying as strong as possible for Lissa's sake, but I could not hide it today.

"ROSE! Tell me what's going on? Why are you driving fast? What's happening? Have they found us again?" She carried on nervously. I wished I could reach out and calm her, but I had to focus.

"We have to leave Forks" Was all I said, speeding down the roads as fast as the car would take me, knowing they were following behind.

"Why? What's happened? Rose please tell me!"

"Just be quiet!" I yelled, regretting it instantly. A wave of hurt and fear washed through her body, as my words pierced through her like a frozen sword to the heart. "Just...it's going to be ok! We just have to leave. I'll explain later. We just have to get home, get our things as quickly as possible and get the _hell_ out of this town"

"Why? I don't understand. You wanted to stick it out. Even after our encounter with those..._animals_. What happened in that class to make you so afraid?" I stayed silent for a while, as her eyes questioned mine. What had happened? I'd sat down, feeling fine and calm. Nothing scary or threatening seemed to be around, so I felt relaxed. And then it happened. The boy next to me tensed, gripping firm hold of the metal desk and crushing it with his bare hands. I knew instantly he was not human. And by the look in his eyes, and something in his smell I knew, I just knew, he was one of them. This frightened me more than anything. Because even though I'd read little of them, and had heard that it is rare to come across them, and they usually don't bother with our kind, it still didn't make me any less wary. Still I spoke to him. Oh why did I speak to him? What was I thinking! Something inside me told me I had to stay strong and make him see I was not afraid, and that he should back off. But it only seemed to provoke him more. And now he was following me, with a girl who appeared to be much the same as him. I'd put us both in danger, on a stupid impulse at trying to act brave and threatening. I approached the house, jumping out of the car as quickly as possible, and pulling Lissa along with me.

"WHAT DID YOU SEE?" She yelled in my face, blocking my path once we'd closed the front door behind us.

"Them" I answered simply, pushing her out of the way and running to the bedroom, thrashing clothes into a bag as quickly as I could. "Get your stuff, and be quick. You've got two minutes, no more no less"

"Them?" She asked again, her delicate frame frozen to the floor.

"Hurry!" I yelled again. "We have no time to be afraid, we _have_ to get out of here before they find us"

"You mean Dimitri and Christian right?" She asked, her whole body shaking with sad emotion.

"No, not them. The other vampires. He was the boy sitting next to me in class...look I told you we don't have time with this. Get your stuff quick" And wish that, she finally moved from her frozen position, and dashed around the room, grabbing her most valuable things. I could feel her fear, doubling mine. She knew less about them than I did, so it worried her more. As I grabbed the last of my things, Dimitri's letter, and made my way back to the car, our quick escape was brought to a halt by the intruder standing in our living room. Lissa's whole body froze again with fright as did mine. I didn't account for how fast they would be catching up to us. Just like strigoi, they had incredible speed and ability, and now our escape looked less and less likely. Something inside me told me this was the end. His face was so full of anger and hatred, I knew he'd never let us leave, even with full explanation. We were dead. Question was...when?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Edward Cullen.**

Me and Alice stood, facing our two newest enemies right in the face. Lissa was cowering behind Rose, looking to her for some sort of comfort and reassurance. But Rose, even though he posture was no in attack mode, something in her eyes told me she was afraid. This made me grin.

"Who are you?" I asked between gritted teeth, as my fists clenched together. I would not let the Avery disaster _ever_ happen again.

"What are you doing here?" Alice added. She was just as much angry as I was. Avery almost killed Jasper when she had been here, and Alice was bitter ever since. This was our chance now to rid the world of these..._parasites_.

"Just let us leave...were not here to harm you" Rose said, getting ready to pounce at any second.

"Your _not_ going anywhere!" I threatened. Lissa let out a little squeak of a sound, and I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Shh, Liss it's ok" Rose whispered to her, keeping her eyes constantly on ours.

"We _asked_ you a question! Who are you and what are you doing here?" Alice asked again acidly.

"Look I know what you are...we know your one of them, we mean you no harm, we just want to leave peacefully. We didn't realise this territory had been claimed. I'm sorry if I was rude to you in Biol-" And before she could even finish her sentence, I had jumped at her, grabbing hold of her body and crushing her into the wall. I kept firm hold of her neck and arms and I stared deep into her frightened eyes, with such anger.

"WHY are you here? Did she send you?" I asked. Alice had grabbed hold of Lissa by now, who was struggling against her hold, and crying.

"Did who send me?" She asked, angering me more. I pressed my hand more sharply into her neck, listening to the crackling sounds as I became so close to snapping it off. She cried out in pain.

"You KNOW who I mean!"

"Listen...please...I don't know who your talking about, but I _swear_ no one sent us. We came here ourselves, just out of pure coincidence. I knew there was a possibility your kids lived here, but I'd heard you weren't much of a threat, and thought we might be safe. Honestly that's the truth" She said quickly, with pleading eyes.

"You expect me to believe this is just a coincidence?" Before I could hurt and question her more something on my skin was burning. I yelled out and pain and withdrew from my firm hold of Rose. It felt as though there were flames burning at my skin, but I couldn't see them. I turned around to see Alice looking horrified at Lissa, whose blackened eyes burned down at me with such rage, it was sort of terrifying.

"Lissa stop it!" Rose ordered, coming up to Lissa now, trying to shake it out of her. But Lissa's angered eyes continued to burn into my skin, the invisible flames burning away, and choking my non existent life out of my body. "Lissa!" Rose yelled again. Alice just continued to stare, in complete shock as I withered and screamed in pain. It reminded me somewhat of Jane's power, Jane who was a member of the Volturi, and could inflict pain into the mind, a pain that was brutal and blinding. But this...this was different. It was almost like..._magic_.

"LISSA THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rose screamed again at the top of her lungs, moving to shake Lissa out of the trance she seemed to be in, and then catching Lissa as she fell limp into her arms. As the pain subsided, and I was able to stand again, I watched in horror as Rose carried Lissa over to the sofa, and placed her down gently. Then she spun around, her now angered eyes burning into mine.

"NOW look what you've done!" She yelled angrily. I didn't know what to think or say at the moment. Neither did Alice. It wasn't as if we hadn't seen powers before. I mean both I and Alice had them, and many others did too. But Lissa's where so strong and powerful, I really believed she could of killed me right then and there. What was even stranger, was the fact I hadn't sensed Lissa as a vampire like us. Her blood was normal, if not fainter than the other humans. Granted Rose had a stronger scent than her...it didn't make any sense. Who were these girls?

"Your just like her!" Alice said bitterly.

"Just like who!? Look I don't know what your talking about, but can you just _leave_ us both alone. We are good people, and we don't want to harm you and your clan in any way! I've told you that and I'm telling you the truth"

"If we let you go you could expose us" Alice added, as I stood there, still in shock.

"Exposing you would risk exposing us, so _why_ would we do such a thing" My head shot up then at Rose's answer. _Exposing you would risk exposing us. _So they were vampires. Or witches. Something other worldly, that was for sure.

"Are you vampires?" Alice asked, before I had chance too.

"Yes...well sort off. Were not like your kind, were different. Haven't you ever heard of us?" Rose asked as though we should know these things.

"No" Alice answered.

"That's funny" Rose laughed. "We know about you, but you don't know about us"

"Well why don't you tell us?" I finally said, my teeth gritting together, as the irritation filled my body once again.

"Why don't you tell me why you just tried to kill me back there?"

"Hey! Your friend tried to kill him too!" Alice said in my defence.

"Yes, _only_ after she saw your _friend_ here choking the life out of me. She can't help it, her natural instinct is to protect the people she loves, as is mine. Just leave her out of this ok?" She warned.

"I'll leave her alone if you tell me who the hell you are, and why your here in Forks? _Right_ now!" I demanded, still full of rage.

"Is that a threat?" She asked, with a humourless grin on her face.

"Consider it a warning" Alice added before I could jump and rip her throat out.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise Forks was hostile towards new arrivals! Do you own this town or something?" She said sarcastically, perching on the side of the couch.

"Only when the new arrivals are vampires of a different kind, who inflict a threat against _our_ kind" I said. She spat a laugh.

"That's rich! I'm not the one that attacked am I? And I told you already we are _no_ threat to your kind. To be perfectly honest I couldn't care less about your kind. Your hostile, angry and vicious and I have no interest in staying anywhere near this town. You don't need to know anything about us, all you need to know is were leaving. And _don't_ try and stop us" She stated. Just as I was about to jump at her full of rage and every intention of killing her, the door burst open, and a stopping hand was placed on my hardened chest.

"Enough Edward!" Carlisle said, Emmett and Jasper following closely behind. They looked over at Rose with the same curious, wary gaze as I and Alice had kept. Carlisle however, was a little less angry. "Edward you should go home, Esme is concerned about you. Leave this to me and your brothers. Your in no condition to handle this situation accordingly"

"She's lying to us though Carlisle!" I argued, furious that he would stop me from giving this bitch what she deserved.

"That maybe. But that doesn't mean were in the business of killing, no matter how frustrating the situation might be!"

"I'm not leaving here Carlisle. I'm staying, _especially_ after what happened last time" I stated, refusing to leave.

"Very well" Carlilse sighed, shaking his head and then turning back to the girl who had what looked like a silver stake in her hand.

"It's alright. You can put that away. Stakes don't work on us anyway young girl" Carlisle reasoned, holding out his hands in a surrender sort of gesture. Carlisle was always good that way. Not like me!

"My names Rose! And if you don't mind, I'll be keeping the stake!" She snarled. Jasper and Emmett hissed under their breath.

"Ok then. Please forgive my son...we've had encounters with other vampires before which have not exactly been very pleasant, and we all took it pretty hard. You must forgive us, but we _have_ to be careful"

"I have said about a thousand times though that we don't wish anyone any harm...how many times do I have to say it before you lay off and just let us leave without any trouble?"

"Please understand, we cannot just let you leave without explanation. You see some time ago there was another vampire...very much like yourself, who tricked and conned us in terrible ways, some of us came close to dying. She was captured, and we believed her to be dead. But only recently did we...find out that her death was a lie. She is very much alive, and we are concerned she may strike here once again. The of course you two show up, and it is clear you are not like us, so we have to assume you are like her"

"And that makes us suspects then does it? _Wait_ a minute...is the girl your talking about...is her name Avery?" The sound of her name sent a shock wave through us all, as every one of us tensed.

"You know her then?" Carlisle asked eventually, with a careful tone.

"Unfortunately, yes. Our encounters with _that_ little madam weren't exactly all that amazing either. But she has nothing to do with us. We came here for _other_ reasons"

"And what, if you don't mind me asking, are they?"

"Is it so wrong for us to want to move to somewhere different? Were just looking for some peace and quiet, but I guess that's not here!" Again with the bitter jabs that sent rage through me.

"No...but you can hardly blame our suspicions when your light on the details, can you?" Carlisle said, moving slightly as Rose copied his movements.

"Why don't you just tell us who you are? Why can't you do that? Is there something you have to hide?" Jasper quizzed getting very impatient.

"There's nothing we have to hide! But I fail to see why I should be put in this situation, when I haven't done anything wrong. Your not exactly offering any details yourself" There was a silence before Carlisle spoke again.

"Well how about we _all_ talk. You can ask us anything about us and tell us _truthfully_ about you?"

"But Carlisle! How can you trust her!" I started, frustrated that he couldn't see through this façade.

"Shh Edward" He said, gesturing at me to calm down. "She's nothing like that other girl. And we need to get to the bottom of this _calmly_ without fights"

"I agree" Rose said, shockingly.

"Then why don't you start with yourself...we can leave your friend out of this for now" Carlisle smiled. Rose studied him for a second, before smiling.

"Well..." She started.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Hey guys, quick note to say thank you for your reviews :) I'm glad your enjoying it. I will try my hardest to keep this regularly updated! Enjoy this chapter xx take care and keep reviewing)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Rose Hathaway.**

I sat there explaining for hours about me and Lissa, and our 'kind'. I told them about the differences between Dhampir and Moroi, about the Strigoi, the academy, and everything except Dimitri and Christian. Carlisle, the older man, was very friendly and accepting, and he explained to us about their kind, the Volturi and all, and even little details of their encounter with Avery.

"She is a force to be reckoned with" I said, half smiling. Carlisle laughed a little in agreement. Alice seemed to have relaxed a little around me now also, but the three boys still looked ready to rip my throat out.

"That she is. But I still don't understand why you chose Forks? I mean you say you'd heard of other vampires roaming these areas...I'm curious to know why you would want to risk such a thing? I mean, other than the fact my son here did attack you before, we could have been a lot worse" Carlisle stated.

"Yes, true. But from what I knew off you, you seemed pretty safe enough, and not hostile to our kind. Of course excluding _Edward_ from that" I joked, flashing a sarcastic grin his way. He snarled through his teeth, which only made me more cocky. Carlisle laughed again.

"That and the fact we needed a place colder, and secluded. You see Lissa can't really go out in the day, as it makes her ill, but for some reason the colder air, and darker skies seem to agree with her more. It just seemed like a good place to go, considering our..._situation_" I trailed off, thinking about the main reason I'd chosen this place. It seemed the best option to avoid certain people. Especially with other vampires inhabiting the place.

"And what situation would that be?" The tall, bulky lad called Emmett said, his eyes still warily questioning mine.

"That...is non of your concern. It is between me and Lissa, just like I'm sure you have your private lives as well..." I answered bitterly. Maybe they had a right to be suspicious of us, especially after meeting Avery, but they didn't have the right to know personal stuff, and no amount of threats would ever make me tell. Before Emmett could speak again Alice interrupted him.

"That is fair enough! I do have another question though...well a few"

"Yes?" I encouraged, watching as her delicate frame bounced around the room nervously.

"Avery had special..._talents_, I was just wondering...well..." She trailed off.

"Ah yes. Avery was a spirit user"

"A what?!" Alice gasped, the rest of the room following her lead.

"A spirit user. You see in our world Moroi have a number of different..._talents_ as you put it. There are earth users, air users, fire users and water users. Those are the most common elements used by Moroi. However there are the odd few, and as I have gone along I have come across many more, that didn't specialise in any of those elements, because they had different talents. These are called spirit users. Avery was one exception of a bad spirit user. I don't know what happened to her, but something in her mind wasn't right which is why she is the way she is. You see a spirit user can do many, many things...so much so that using these gifts can have a huge effect on their mental state. A lot of spirit users, including St Vladimir, have what we call 'Shadow-Kissed' people by their side. Their shadow-kissed because they have been brought back to life by the spirit user, so they are forever tied to that person"

"And you are shadow-kissed to Lissa right?" Alice asked.

"Yes that's right. I can hear her thoughts and feel what she feels and stuff. It makes being her guardian a lot easier. But it comes at a price"

"So are you two like...you know..." Alice queried. It took me a little while to work out what she meant.

"EW oh my god no!!" I gasped, sickened by the thought. "Lissa is like my sister, it's _not_ like that at all. Besides were straight so...not that there's anything wrong with being a lesbian but...yeah no way!" There was an awkward silence.

"So you...do you have powers like Lissa?" Alice asked after a while. The boys, except for Edward, seemed to have calmed down a little bit, and were now looking at me curiously instead of hostile.

"No. Apart from my connection to Lissa, I can't use any powers on anyone. Although unlike Lissa my abilities are my strength and physical abilities. Moroi tend to be weaker, physically, and Dhampir's the opposite. However even though we fight Strigoi quite a lot, Strigoi are much stronger than us, but driven by thirst"

"This is so weird! It's just odd to meet other vampires like you...I mean we didn't even know you existed" Alice stated, with a little smile on her face, as though she were excited to have met us.

"Yeah I know. It's weird meeting you too. Oh and also to find out that werewolf's aren't just an urban myth...I mean are there witches too?" I half joked, secretly thinking that maybe all the fantasy stories weren't just fantasies at all. Instead of laughing with me the whole room went tense again.

"Wait a minute...you saw a werewolf? Here in Forks?" Jasper asked finally.

"Yes. In the forest areas. We were exploring, since we rarely ever get to go looking round the Forests, since were regularly avoiding Strigoi attacks, and then all of a sudden these _huge_ werewolf's came jumping out, chasing us off the cliff. That was our first inclination to leave!"

"Hmm, that's not good news. There werewolf's will be coming to us..." Carlisle said. "Just because we have a treaty with them not to go onto their land and only hunt animals, and they won't attack us, or come on our land...I'm guessing they'll be thinking we broke the treaty" He added, noting my confusion.

"This is bad!" Emmett added turning to Jasper.

"We will handle it accordingly, but you two better get home to Rosalie and Esme, just in case they come looking for us" Carlisle suggested. Jasper and Emmett nodded, to Carlisle and then me, and then they left.

"Who are Esme and Rosalie?" I asked after they left. Edward snarled again.

"Are we really giving this..._thing_ our information? She could be a spy for all you know! I still don't trust _her_" Edward scorned.

"Excuse me? _Thing_?" I asked, a little insulted. Edward just grinned vindictively.

"_Enough_ Edward. I believe we can trust her. She isn't like Avery! Esme is my beautiful wife, and Rosalie is my sort of daughter. They are all sort of my children in a way. I care about them all" Carlisle said with a smile. I smiled back. It sounded lovely, that even though they weren't related, they banded together into a close family, and protected each other, out of love. I was jealous of that privilege. At that moment Lissa stirred and jumped up off the couch with panic and anger exuding off of her.

"DON'T!" I warned, blocking her path as I could feel she was about to do something terrible towards them.

"They deserve to suffer!" She said, focusing her attention on Edward. I grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her till she turned to me.

"Lissa it is ok! We've been talking. Their all right don't panic"

"But Rose! He tried to kill you"

"I know but he had his reasons. Just please calm down. Were not in any danger" I said with force. Carlisle stepped forward a little, startling Lissa.

"Hi, my name is Carlisle Cullen. I'm the local doctor here, and I just want you to know, no harm will come from me or my family. I promise you this. If you say we can trust you, then you can trust us" He said genuinely. I was starting to think he was a really nice guy. Not at all like a vampire I'd ever met, he was more...human. Lissa looked at him cautiously, but didn't say anything. I felt her considering his words, but she still had concerns. As did I.

"This is crazy! I mean...I never knew there was such a thing as half human half vampires!" Alice exclaimed, a little bouncy and excitable. She was unlike anyone I had ever met, but it was cute in a way.

"So is there anything else we should know? There are werewolf's but are there witches and stuff?"

"Not that I've heard off. I mean who even knows" Carlisle answered.

"Maybe if we go to San Francisco we'll find the charmed ones!" I joked, sending everyone, even the grumpy Edward into fits of laughter.

"You never know!" Carlisle said.

"Well I think this has been lovely..." Lissa started a little sarcastically. "But we should get going. This _clearly_ isn't the place for us" She said, gesturing for me to get rid of them.

"Well you don't have to leave on our account. I'm sorry for our first meeting, it was very rude of us, but you can understand being wary right?" Alice said.

"Yeah we can" I answered before Lissa had a chance to scorn at her. "I absolutely understand, and thank you for apologising" Alice nodded.

"Alice is right though, your more than welcome to stay here. In fact if your worried your welcome to come and stay at our house. We have plenty of room and it might be safe with the whole werewolf thing which we will need to clear up. No harm will come to you. It would just be kind of nice to talk more about you, find out about these other vampires. It's interesting to know were not alone" Carlisle said with a kind smile.

"_Rose please let's get out of here, please! We can't stay here, it's a trap!"_ I heard Lissa say in her mind. As much as I had concerns about these Cullen's, something inside me told me I should stay. Like I was meant to stay here, and something good would come from it.

"I think that would be good. But honestly, don't feel like you have to put us up"

"_ROSE! What the heck? What are doing? Please we should leave, this is dangerous!"_ Lissa said again.

"It's no problem. I mean...one thing...the blood thing"

"Ah well I eat normally like humans do, but Lissa...she needs human blood. But we could probably find feeders here in Forks"

"Feeders?" Edward asked, after his long silence. Clearly a subject opening his suspicions again.

"Yes, there people who volunteer to let the Moroi drink from their blood. Moroi don't kill them or anything, in fact humans can be feeders for a very long time and still be healthy and normal. They like to volunteer because...well the bite...it's kind of...how should I put this?-"

"Orgasmic?" Lissa cut me off. I laughed nervously.

"Yes"

"Really? Wow! Our bite is like incredibly painful. I can't believe you can feed off the humans and not kill them or turn them!"

"No you can't turn anyone Moroi or Dhampir, you can only be born into it. But you can be turned Strigoi...it's a complicated process we don't need to go into that right now though"

"Well...how would you go about getting a feeder without exposing yourselves?" Alice asked.

"Lissa can use her compulsion, but usually the feeders find us. They know when they see a Moroi...not all of them but the ones who do know would come to us"

"Ah I see! Well we should get going now I think..." Alice said.

"Yes I agree. Are you coming girls? Do you need a hand with your stuff?" Carlisle asked.

"No we will be fine thank you. We will follow behind you in our car"

"That will be unnecessary. I will drive your car back to _our_ home!" Edward answered, with a stern brow. Clearly he still didn't trust us.

"I think I'll drive thank you very much! You can just make a nuisance of yourself in the passenger seat!" I answered bitterly. No way was he driving us. He'd probably take us to a remote area and attack us again.

"I think that's a good idea!" Carlisle said quickly before Edward could say something harsh again. We all nodded in agreement and then the three of them went to wait outside whilst we got our things.

"Rose" Lissa whispered to me. "What are you doing? We should leave this town! It's too dangerous to go stay with them...their strangers!"

"I know but I feel like we'll be safer there. I honestly have a good feeling about it. Please trust me, I will keep you safe Lissa! I promised you didn't I?" She looked at me shocked, but didn't say anything else. I in time she would come to see that this was a good decision. That was, if Edward didn't kill us first!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Edward Cullen**

I couldn't believe Carlisle. How could he invite these _things_ back to our home?

"Edward, you have to look at it from a calmer perspective" Carlisle started, after we arrived back home. Alice had taken the two _girls_ to the spare room, setting them up, and fussing over them like they were her new project. Typical Alice! I'd managed to catch Carlisle alone in his office. "If there is anything to be concerned about regarding these two girls then at least we have them close by where we can keep an eye on them. We know now what to be wary of. Any compulsion use, which can only be used on one person at a time remember? As long as no one is alone with the girls we should be safe!"

"But isn't Alice up there alone with them now?"

"No Jasper is with them. I assume you can't use your mind reading talents on them?" He asked, gazing at me with a hopeful expression. I bowed my head down ashamed.

"No" I answered, upset and frustrated I couldn't.

"I thought as much. Jasper can't read their emotions either...and like Alice said, her visions of the new arrival that she foresaw where blurry. They are definitely the same breed as Avery. I have my suspicions son, I have a bad feeling about them"

"Then why d-" I started but Carlisle interrupted me.

"Because son, like the saying goes, keep your friends close and your _enemies_ closer. Besides I'd like to know more about them. I feel if we can show them we trust them, they may be more open to talking to us. And I'd rather keep them here than let them swan off somewhere else causing trouble!" He said with a slight bitter tone to his voice. I grinned.

"You put on such a good act you know father!" He laughed.

"Only when necessary. But _please_ Edward, if you can try and be a little nicer to them...Rose in particular. I can see she has a lot of control over Lissa. Keep a special watch on her, but _be_ nice!" He ordered. I bit my tongue and made a huffing sound, nodding and then left the room. How could I be nice to this girl? She was vulgar and brashly irritating that it made my blood boil. One way or another she'd talk...and I wasn't up for playing Mr nice guy!

Later that evening I lay on my bed, which I didn't even _need_, reading 'Wuthering Heights', a book I'd read a million times, when I heard a knock at my door. I peered over the top of my book and watched as Rose delicately top-toed into the room. Was she looking for an early grave?!

"Hey" She said, with a wary smile on her face. I didn't move or say a thing, I just looked at her with glaring eyes, over the top of my book. I watched as she glacially glided over to my couch and sat her germs down on it.

"Who told you, you could sit there?" I snarled, gripping a tighter hold of my book. She raised a cocky smile at me, and cocked her head to the side.

"My head!" Was all she answered, seeming to think she was funny. She wasn't, even though my mouth twitched slightly, she _really_ wasn't funny!

"Are you always this childish and vexatious?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Only on days that end in Y" She grinned moving her eye line down to the book I was holding. I let out a huff. "Hmm Wuthering Heights huh? Never really understood the point of that book. The characters are boring, rich, selfish snobs, and the screwed up love story isn't very inspiring! I prefer Romeo and Juliet...at least they had heart, and Romeo was _utterly_ divine!" She remarked, as my mouth twitched again. She looked up at me with a smile. "Was that a smile I just saw?" She teased, her smiled widening as my face burned.

"No!" I answered bitterly. She laughed.

"It was wasn't it? I made you smile! The great, grumpy old man is capable of a smile! Who knew?" My mouth twitched again. "HAHA! You smiled again! Wow...you know you remind me of Heathcliff in some ways" She said. I placed the book down.

"How so?"

"You have his bitter, brooding, sullen, snob thing down! And your so revengeful! It's like..." She didn't finish the sentence.

"Go on..." I encouraged, feeling a little angry by her assumptions about me. She stood up abrasively.

"I should go! I don't want to give you _another _reason to hate me" She said, with a little bit of a sad expression upon her face. I sat up.

"_Don't_ leave" I said, my tone the most calm it had ever been in her company. She stopped in her tracks, not turning around.

"It's better if I do"

"No" I got of the bed and moved over to her, spinning her around to face me. "I don't _hate_ you. But you have to understand, I-" But my voice cracked as I couldn't find the words to say. I let go off her shoulders and turned away, feeling the most vulnerable I'd ever felt in a long time. There was a short silence before I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me. I know all about her. _Avery_" I spun round at the sound of her name.

"What did she do to you? Avery I mean" I asked, feeling myself wanting to believe their stories that they had never been on the best of terms with Avery. I _wanted_ to believe them. So did Carlisle, I'd read his thoughts, but we couldn't let our guard down. I was being very stupid! But her face looked so dark and cold. I felt the urge to hold her face with my hands and comfort her- ENOUGH EDWARD, I screamed to myself. She turned her head away from my view.

"She got into Lissa's head. I was..._away_...away from the Academy and Lissa, and Avery was the new girl. She took Lissa under her control, convincing her that she was her friend and cared, but completely messing with Lissa's head, making her do such _crazy_ things and then..." She trailed off tears streaming down her eyes. I was about to encourage her to go on but she stopped me, continuing herself. "And then she tried to make Lissa kill herself. By jumping from her bedroom window. So that Avery could heal her and make Lissa shadow-kissed to her. Avery already had her brother and her guardian shadow-kissed...which sent them all crazy, including Avery..._or so we thought!_ They were all meant to be locked in a mental institution, but I guess...well she must of escaped"

"Or used her compulsion" I said bitterly.

"That too!"

"So...why were you not there? I mean...you have a tie with Lissa, that's at least what you said. So why weren't you there with her, when all this was going on?" I could see by Rose's reaction it was the worst thing I could of possibly said. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked that" I apologised throwing my hands up in the air and feeling like a _complete_ jackass.

"No...no!" She said quietly. Her gaze still not meeting mine. "Your right. I should have been there. But I wasn't so..." I could see tears still falling from her eyes. I raised my finger to wipe them off but she dodged my gesture and turned for the door. "I'll leave you alone now. You can get back to reading Heathcliff screw up his life!" She laughed, but there was no humour in it.

"Rose..." I called to her, she stopped at the door frame, not turning to look at me again.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry...you know for the way I've been behaving. It's very rude of me, and I should know better. If there's anything you need...any time you know where I am. I never sleep so..."

"Ok" She answered quiet as a mouse. "Thanks" And then she left.

I lay there most of the night thinking about Rose. I still had my suspicions, but there was something about her. Something vulnerable, and broken. Just like how I felt. And it made me want to trust her, and help her in some way. Maybe it was a trick. Or maybe they genuinely _did_ just walk into Forks by coincidence. Who knew. But there was something else too. Something else tingling away in the pit of my stomach. Like butterflies, biting me with their venom. I wanted to see her again. Just look at her. No big deal...just to see her face as she slept. To watch her..._protect_ her kind off. It was weird! Like a force pulling me in a direction I had no control over, nor understood.

So against my better judgement, I tiptoed up to where she slept. Just as my fingers touched at the doorknob and hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Just _what_ do you think _your _doing?!" An angry voice spat at me. I turned to see it was Lissa, he face full of anger and rage.

"Lissa" I said in shock. Though I knew Lissa was no match for me, she still had powers that frightened me to the core.

"_Yes _Lissa! Now do you mind telling me why your _sneaking_ into my best friends bedroom whilst she sleeps? Are you trying to hurt her again? Because I _swear_ if you are, on the church and St Vladmir himself that I will hur-"

"I'm not!" I answered quickly. "I'm not trying to hurt her. I just wanted to...wanted to..." I didn't really know what I was doing! What was I doing?

"Wanted to what? Experiment on her? Drug her? Interrogate her while holding your fangs to her throat? Is that what?" I could hear the fear in her voice even though she tried to stay strong and threatening.

"No! Non of those things. I'm sorry, I can see I made a _huge_ mistake coming here, I shall leave" I said, swiftly moving away from Lissa, and her prying eyes. I didn't want her to use compulsion on me to find out why I was there in the first place. The truth was...I was afraid of the answer!

I stepped into my room and locked the door behind me. How could I blame Lissa's suspicions off me? Maybe I was going there to threaten and hurt Rose. I wasn't exactly feeling myself since she stepped into my room, so maybe she had done something to me? No. I knew she hadn't. I knew because of the difference in scent. Rose had a different scent to her than Lissa did. Lissa's was very much like Avery's. Weak, uninteresting, kind of like the blood in her veins was diluted with masses of stale water. Rose's scent however...was strong. It was like a perfume of wine. Beautiful but deadly at the same time. As much as her scent drew you in, there was something else mixed in with it's beauty...like a poison. As long as I held onto that, she wouldn't be much of a threat. I was thinking about her scent and blood just as something bashed against our front door. I moved over to the curtains and drew them open so I could see who was disturbing us at this hour.

"Those _damned_ wolves!" I cursed under my breath, as the wet dog stench found it's way up to my room, and into my nasals. They had come about the girls, in human form, although I knew half of the pack was probably waiting in the trees ready to jump out and rip us to shreds if we so much as put a foot wrong.

I made my way quickly down the stairs, and by Carlisle's side, _despite _his protests.

"Edward, please let me handle this" He begged. But I would not budge. He sighed, and opened the door where the pack stood, eyes blaring with angry fire.

"Hello Jacob" He said, just as Esme, Jasper and Emmett entered the room behind us.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Rose Hathaway.**

The entire day and night had been eventful and strange. Almost getting torn to pieces by werewolves, we did not know existed. Starting the day at school. Meeting a boy who was one of the _other_ vampires. Being followed home by him and his sister, and then almost getting killed by them too. Being invited back to their home, and then somehow conversing in a very odd conversation. Edward had been so hostile...and then it was like something snapped. And he changed. I saw a different side to him. One that reminded me of someone I couldn't quite place. It was caring. I suddenly felt safe in his presence. But thinking about how I left Lissa when she needed me most, just for my own selfish quest to hunt Dimitri down and kill him...it killed me! I felt so guilty. Finding Dimitri had been a waste. Edward had unintentionally brought back painful memories, and I had to leave his room...even though I wanted to stay and talk longer.

I lay, sleeplessly in the room Alice had set up for me. It wasn't long before someone came crashing into my room.

"Lissa?" I said, making out her shadow in the dark. I turned the night light on as came running over to me.

"Yes it's me!" I could feel panic burning up inside of her. "Rose!" She said before I could ask her what was wrong. "Rose he was here...he was here outside your room!"

"Who was?" I asked, panicking myself at who she meant.

"Edward!" She gasped, her heart pounding. I relaxed.

"Oh" I said falling back against the bed frame.

"He was creeping around your door, I think he was going to come in while you were sleeping!"

"Well...I wasn't sleeping"

"Rose! Why are you acting like this isn't a big deal?" She yelled.

"Because it isn't! Look...maybe we had reason to be wary of Edward. But...let's just see I've seen another side to him, and I think we can trust him!"

"_Trust_ him!" Lissa spat, as though the very thought of it was despicable. "How can you trust him? He tried to kill you Rose! Or have you forgotten?"

"I didn't forget! But maybe we should start thinking about our options. I mean, ok maybe we should still keep our guard up a little with these Cullens. But we should try to trust them...because maybe, just maybe they can help us!"

"Help us how?"

"We are on the run from two unstoppable forces that will not give up until they awaken us! It's not exactly been an easy ride so far has it? I mean how many times have we come close to dying? And now we come across a different kind of vampire, _clearly_ stronger than us...Maybe Dimitri and Christian will leave us alone with them by our side" Lissa flinched at the sound of Christian's name. "You see...even you know we can't carry on the way we have done!"

"But how do you know we can even trust these vampires? They could be tricking us" She said, starting to warm to the idea a little.

"The same way I know their thinking the exact same thing about us! Plus I just have this feeling about them..."

"You mean _Edward_" She said with a drone tone.

"No! All of them!" I protested, a little too much. She gave me a look. Before I could defend myself we were both startled by the loud bangs on the door downstairs.

"WHAT the hell was that!" Lissa gasped, her heart pounding in her head. I grabbed hold of her hand.

"Calm down, I'm sure it's nothing. Come on...let's go find out" I suggested, climbing out of bed and throwing my silk, dressing gown over my shorts and vest top ensemble. Lissa followed eagerly behind me as we tip-toed over to the top of the staircase, and hovered where we could hear everything.

"Hello Jacob" Carlisle said.

"Carlisle" The other husky voice said.

"Come in"

"No I think we will stay _here_"

"We won't bite you know!" Emmett said jokingly. Jacob huffed.

"This is a _serious_ situation blood-sucker! I'll thank you _not_ to joke!"

"Is that a threat?" Emmett said, his voice high pitched.

"Emmett! That's _enough_!" Carlisle warned. "Maybe you and Jasper should step out of the room while I deal with this" He insisted, with a pleading expression. Jasper and Emmett looked annoyed but nodded and left the room reluctantly.

"You broke the treaty" Jacob said, his voice sending frightening shivers down mine and Lissa's spine.

"Actually we didn't...but there is something you should know" Carlisle said.

"Oh?"

"The two girls you found trespassing on your lan-"

"You mean vampires, _not_ girls" Jacob scorned. My fists clenched as I snarled.

"Yes..._vampires _well they had no idea about the treaty, and they were not there to cause harm. They have just moved to Forks, so the area is new to them, but we have explained the treaty to them now, and I promise it _won't_ be happening again!"

"No it won't, because your going to hand them over and _we_ are going to punish them" I could see the sly grin on his face, even without being able to see him.

"These werewolves really aren't nice at all, and I didn't want to stick around with them on our tale!" Lissa whispered to me.

"I know but what can we do? Just don't worry, the Cullen's are handling it" I whispered back.

"Yeah but-"

"WE KNOW YOUR LISTENING!" Jacob shouted up to us. Our whole bodies froze in place. Carlisle sighed.

"You might as well come down girls!" He suggested.

"Carlisle no, the-" Edward started in our defence.

"It's ok Edward, I won't let anything happen to them" Carlisle said as we reluctantly moved down the stairs.

"I don't like this Rose!" Lissa said, grabbing my arm.

"Shh it's ok" I whispered encouragingly to her, but honestly, I didn't know if it would be.

"Ah so _your_ the filthy bloodsuckers that invaded our territory are you?" Jacob said to us with such disgust on his face. He stood next to two other men, that looked similar to him. He was tall, with bulky muscles, and a caramel tan. His hair was short, and black, and his eyes were dark and dangerous. He wore only jeans shorts, and simple pumps, flashing his chest for all to see. The others were dressed the same, each had their own muscled chest, you could almost say they were divinely hot. Jacob reminded me a little of Ambrose, the young boy who had tended to me and Lissa at the royal courts spa. He was just as hansom and had all the same features, but was a dhampir like me. Jacob, however, was not as nice on the inside!

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance _dog_!" I said sarcastically, raising the corners of my mouth into a teasing smile. I could see a smile flickering across Edwards face too.

"_Rose be careful, they look angry. Please don't piss them off any more than we already have"_ Lissa begged me in her thoughts. I ignored her though.

"You want to watch your tongue girl! Your already in a lot of trouble with our kind" Jacob warned.

"I'm sorry...I missed the history lesson where werewolves became our masters! I don't answer to you dog, nor do these Cullen's!" I said bitterly. Who the hell did they think they were ordering us about?

"They do if they want to live here!"

"So you own Forks then?" His nose twitched at my words. "I'm guessing you don't!" I grinned.

"We _protect _our land! The reservation is _our_ land and we don't take kindly to trespassers. You are filthy, creatures who roam around draining the life out of humans, without a care in the world. _We_ kill your kind. It's only because of the fact the Cullen's swore to us many years ago they were different, and only drank from animals that we let them live here...but _only_ on the they stay off our land. And then today we see you, walking about as though you don't think these rules apply to you, and _that_ gives us the right to punish you"

"So you were the ones who chased us off the cliff?" Lissa asked from behind me. I could feel rage boiling up inside her, so I reached my hand over to hers to squeeze it. The last thing I needed was her loosing it and using her powers on them. Jacob looked over at her with a sly grin.

"Yes that was us. Next time...we won't miss" He laughed. Lissa snarled over at them, and moved to attack them. I blocked her path and turned to her.

"LISSA! Don't!" I warned. Jacob just continued to laugh. "Listen dog!" I turned back round, full of anger. "We want nothing to do with _your_ kind. As far as I can tell your just a pack of ravenous, bitter, jealous dogs, with nothing better to do that go around harassing people. We didn't _know_ it was your land, we thought it was open to _everyone_. Of course now we know the rules, we absolutely won't be stepping on your territory again, if not just to avoid seeing your ugly mutt faces again!" I yelled. Edward laughed a little, as Jacob looked at us with a warning glare.

"That's enough, I'm sure we can settle this calmly" Carlisle intervened.

"It settles with _them_ dying!" Jacob growled.

"_They_ are notgoing anywhere with you!" Edward screamed, his body ready to jump at the werewolf.

"Edward! Calm yourself" Carlisle said, placing a hand on Edward chest to stop him from attacking.

"Just try it bloodsucker! Give us a reason to kill your little family!" Jacob threatened. A humourless laugh exited my mouth, and everyone's faces turned to mine.

"You know what makes me laugh?" I asked. "You stand there and call _us_ dangerous killers, yet your much more of a threat than us! Threatening us all, flashing your teeth at us, ready to tear us apart, yet we haven't done anything wrong at all! Yes the Cullen's are vampires, and I'm sure that doesn't sit well with your stomach, but _get_ over it! There a hell of a lot nicer, and safer than you are...if anything humans would be safer with a pack of ravenous dogs running around!"

"WE don't kill humans! _YOU_ do!" He yelled.

"Actually, no I don't. If you want to get _really_ technical, I'm only half vampire. The other half of me is human" Jacob looked at me with a confused expression.

"Maybe we should explain in more detail" Carlisle suggested. And so we did. Explaining everything about ourselves in a bid to send them away. They were _quite_ irritating!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Edward Cullen.**

Rose had explained, reluctantly, about her and Lissa. The conversation seemed to drone on until the sky lightened, and the sun rose. The sun was especially bright today which meant Lissa needed to go and shut herself in her room for the day, despite the wolves protests. Jacob was _really_ starting to bug me, the way he looked at Rose, and us like we were garbage. Rose had it right, _they_ were the animals, not us!

"If you think this changes things, it most certainly doesn't" Jacob commented, his arms folded across his chest.

"Oh enough with the superior act...it's really starting to bug me! Stop acting as though your better than us" Rose said.

"We _are_ better than you" Jacob grinned.

"Why don't we put that to the test?" Rose suggested, standing up and moving her body into an attack position. Jacob laughed.

"You think you can take me down? _You_? Your not even fully vampire! How much damage do you actually believe you can-" But before Jacob could finish his sentence, Rose had flung at him, quicker that a flying bat, and was wrestling him on the ground. The other two wolves snarled they teeth, as we hissed back at them.

"_Let her fight me, she won't win"_ I heard Jacob say in his mind to his pack, stopping them from attacking us. I laughed to myself as I watched as Rose and Jacob rolled around, jerking and scuffling as they each tried to take the dominant role. I was surprised at how skilled Rose was. She jabbed her fist into his lower stomach, whilst twisting one of his wrists making him scream out in pain. Jacob tried to wrap his legs around her waist and twist her round onto her back, to weaken her firm grip. I worried at that point he might shiver, and burst into his werewolf form, giving him the advantage, but watching as rose single-handedly kept him firmly crushed against the ground, whilst pulling out what looked like a silver stake and placing it at the mutt's throat, I knew she was a force to be reckoned with!

"Now you listen here _dog_!" She hissed through her deep breathing. I could see her face burning with a firey rage I hoped I'd never see myself. I had completely underestimated her. "_Don't_ you ever threaten me or Lissa, or this family for that matter, again! We will follow your pathetic rules, and stay off your land, but you stay away from us, because I swear on St Vladmir's life that if I ever see you again, and you so much as raise an eyebrow at me, I will rip your god-damned throat out! You got that dog?" She threatened, her voice ice cold and brutal. Jacob struggled to breath as Rose's arm, unintentionally, crushed into his chest cutting off his airways.

"I- go-t it" he struggled to say through gritted teeth, and a beaten expression.

"Good" She smiled vindictively and then stood up, putting her stake away and staring at him with full, blazing eyes. He got up, and limped pathetically over to his two wingmen.

"What's to stop us all from killing you right now, for attacking one of our own?" The tall one, whom I believed to be named Sam, said. Sam used to be the pack leader, until Jacob joined and took control of the pack. I could read in Sam's thoughts that he was still bitter about it, and didn't approve of the way Jacob ran things, but he had no choice.

"A life for a life" Rose said, before any of us could say a thing to them. I could tell from Carlisle's thoughts he wanted to immediately calm this situation down. I just wanted to jump this pack and finish them off for breakfast!

"His life for ours" Rose reiterated.

"And you expect us to abide by this?" Sam said again. I laughed as I could feel the shame coming from Jacob's mind. He couldn't believe Rose had beaten him, without so much as a struggle on her part.

"You will if you want to live! There's one thing you should know...being good at fighting isn't the only thing we have as a weapon" Rose warned.

"Oh no?" Sam said interested.

"No! And if you don't want to find out...I'd leave if I were you. We are reasonable people, you should try it sometime it might help with the wrinkles on your forehead" She smiled. My mouth twitched as I watched Sam's expression fall into one of frustration and annoyance. He wanted to kill her badly, but the treaty was there for a reason.

"As long as you don't go on our land, and you keep your filthy fangs away from humans and their blood, your safe..._for now!" _Jacob said, whispering the last part, like we couldn't hear it! They left them, all very irritated and Carlisle closed the door.

"WHOAH! YOU BADASS!" Emmett exclaimed, running into the room and looking at Rose as though he thought she was the most awesome new addition to our family. Rose laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry Carlisle...I lost my temper a bit there. But they were really pushing their luck...and they kind of need to know whose boss around here! You could take them down in a second!" Rose said. I smiled at her, feeling a new sense of admiration for her. She had completely shocked me.

"HELL YEAH WE CAN TAKE THEM DOWN! ESPECIALLY WITH YOU ON OUR SIDE! YOUR LIKE A SUPERHERO OR SOMETHING! BADASS ROSE TO THE RESCUE!" Emmett went on, his voice booming with excitement. Rosalie came into the room and shook her head at him.

"Idiot!" She muttered, smacking his shoulder. They were soon embracing like the wild, horny, couple they were. Rose pulled her face up, as did I.

"Your quite something" Esme said, as she reluctantly glided into the room gazing at Rose.

"_Maybe Carlisle is right, maybe she is more dangerous than she makes out to be" _Esme worried. Esme had a heart of gold, for every living creature and animal, _werewolves aside of course_, in this world. But after the way Avery had almost destroyed her family, Esme panicked it would happen all over again. She wanted badly to trust Rose, as Rose smiled up sweetly at her, but it was difficult. Which was why it made me question why, when I was the one who was the most suspicious of people, that I stood here fully trusting her.

"You stuck up for our family...I thank you for that. But violence...well it's something I don't believe in, unless fully necessary" Carlisle said, his thoughts also believing she was more untrustworthy now than ever. Rose's face dropped, and she now looked worried, as though she'd done something wrong. I moved to her side ready to defend her, but Emmett got there first.

"Papa C! Did you _see_ how those wolves were behaving? They were ready to kill us all, Rose had no other choice, she _had _to teach them a lesson, otherwise they wouldn't of left!" He said.

"He's right Carlisle. It was necessary. I could read in Jacob's thoughts that he wanted to take Rose and Lissa and kill them in some weird, voodoo, ceremony around a camp fire. Rose just stood up to them, like she _should_ do, and stood up for us too!" I said. Rose looked up at me with a questioning gaze, as though it were outrageous for me to be standing up for her. But I just smiled down at her, which only seemed to confuse her more.

"_You trust her now son?"_ I could hear Carlisle say in his thoughts.

"Yes I trust her" I said aloud. Everyone looked over as though I'd gone mad answering a question that hadn't been asked aloud. Rose's expression turned to a confident smile.

"You trust me now then?" She said.

"Yes" I answered bluntly. Her grin widened, but I could see her cheeks blush a little red. This made me smile.

"We'll talk about this later today son. I think maybe Rose, you should go get some rest. I have to get to the hospital now, but if there's an emergency _please_ call me!" Carlisle said, smiling formally, and kissing Esme tenderly on the cheek before leaving.

"_I said for you to be nice around her...I didn't think you'd grow to trust her so much, in such a short space of time" _Carlisle said in his thoughts just before the door closed behind him. Like Esme, he was worried too.

Alice had other plans other than to let the two girls rest. She fussed over them like they were her shiny new toy, insisting on playing with their hair, and playing dress-up. Although Lissa seemed to enjoy the attention and fuss, Rose looked like she hated every moment of it. I smiled as I watched a little through the door, and then left them all to it, heading for the piano. As my fingers fluttered across the piano keys a new tune seemed to play out, as though it was one I had known all my life. It was a pretty melody, with high notes that tickled at your ear, soft and graceful. A heavenly tune. A happy one. I hadn't made up a new melody in a long time, so this was new to me. Just as I was about to change key to something lower, the floorboards creaked, and I turned quickly to find Rose stood, leaning against the door.

"Oh sorry!" She said quickly, flapping her hands in the air, and turning to leave.

"It's ok! You don't have to go" I said. She stopped, and turned back to smile, walking over to me.

"I didn't know you could play the piano" She said smiling sweetly, sitting beside me on the piano seat. Lucky it was a seat made for two. If I was human, I would of blushed with embarrassment. But I wasn't.

"Yes. I do" I said a little sadly. She saw my expression, but didn't question it. Instead she raised her fingers and draped them across the keys playing a tune I knew very well.

"Claire de lune" I said, my voice light as a feather. She smiled to herself as she continued to play.

"Claude Debussy...it's my mothers favourite" She said. My fingers moved willingly to the keys and played along with her. The tune fluttered into the air for ages, sweetening the silence. I wanted to ask her about her mother. About her father. About her life before she met us. She was so unreadable. If only I could reach her thoughts, or see her memories. I watched through the corner of my eye as her beautiful, brown, soft curls danced around her face gently, with her movements. Her expression was tender and delicate, and a softened smiled played at her lips. She was lost with the music. I was lost with her.

Pull yourself together Edward! I screamed at myself as I left the house to go hunting with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. The others walked on ahead, chit chattering but I couldn't shift the memory of Rose sitting down beside me and playing the piano with me. It was like a bullet hitting me in the chest. A shock to the head. Again she surprised me. Her piano skills were beautiful, and she fitted perfectly beside me. Her scent was beautiful as it wavered around my face, I couldn't help but be drawn to her. Before the melody finished she stopped abruptly, as though she'd awoken from a daydream, and laughed nervously.

"I'm a little rusty!" She said, playing with her fingers nervously. How could she think such a thing? I raised my hand, uncontrollably, and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, revelling as her skin touched mine. Her hair felt so delicately soft on my fingers, I wanted to run my fingers through it. She flinched and turned to me, her expression confused as though she were saying "what are you doing?"

"I should go" She said frowning, moving quickly and exiting the room. What a stupid idiot I was!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Rose Hathaway.**

Two weeks had passed since that awkward moment in the piano room. I'd been walking around the house, trying to escape Alice's constant fussing, when I heard a beautiful melody being played. It was so beautiful I felt drawn to it, so I followed the sound and found Edward sat playing. He didn't even need to look at the keys, or a music sheet, it was as though he could be blind and still play it perfectly, because it was indented into his mind. I don't know why, but I sat next to him and played my mother's favourite tune, with him jumping in and playing with me. I wasn't close to my mother, Janine Hathaway, since she chose to be a loyal guardian rather than to raise me, but in the last year I'd learnt quite a lot about her. One of which was that she had insisted on the academy teaching me to play piano at a very young age. I'd always thought the academy insisted on us learning to play musical instruments, but my mother told me different.

"_Since I was little I dreamed of playing the piano. It was something I wanted more than anything, and I still wish I knew how to play! When I had you I knew I couldn't raise you, but still I wanted you to have something...something that wasn't to do with being a guardian, something fun. So I begged them to teach you"_ she had said.

As much as I resented her for not bringing me up, I knew she still cared for me in her own ways. Which is why is felt so weird to play her favourite piano piece beside Edward, who was practically a stranger to me. But then he did something...something I hadn't accounted for. Without saying a word he reached out his hand and pushed back a strand of my hair, sending a thousand bolts of electric through my veins. But it felt so strange. Wonderful, but strange, because it was familiar. It reminded me of the way Dimitri used to be with me, back before he turned strigoi. Whenever we were together, alone, and he was vulnerable he would often push back strands of my hair, just to touch it. He always said he loved my hair, and I'd always felt that like my heart it belonged to him in a way. So to have Edward touch it, the same way Dimitri had, it made me feel saddened. I ran out of there, faster than my feet could carry and locked myself in my room. Luckily Edward left me alone. There was just no way I could explain to him _or_ his family about Dimitri. Not yet at least.

School was beginning to be such a bore, that I started to actually miss the academy. At least there we barely studied anything more than combat, protecting Moroi, and watching and learning as the Moroi learned to use their magic. It was much more fun than double maths and triple sciences. But Lissa was loving every minute of it.

"I just like pretending to be normal for once" She said to me on our way back to the Cullen's house one day. "It's really refreshing, and the freedom is amazing"

"Well I'm glad you like it. Wish I could say the same though" I sighed, turning into the Cullen's driveway.

"You seem to be getting on pretty well with Edward. All things considered! Have you forgotten he tried to kill you?" She pried.

"Lissa...please drop it! I'm just trying to be nice to these people. Edward and I just got off on the wrong foot. It's just nice to have them on our side you know? They are good people!"

"Well I like Alice, she's lovely! And Emmett's kind of funny. But I don't trust the others!"

"What? Not even Carlisle?" I was shocked. Carlisle had been the most nice to us from the beginning.

"I appreciate all he's done for us...stepping in, letting us explain, but I just get this feeling. Like he's suspicious of us, and biding his time. I kind of overheard him talking to his wife Esme in the kitchen. He said something like _it's better to keep them close, so we can watch them_. And Jasper _absolutely_ despises us. I can see it in his eyes, it's like he wants to kill us, but he's waiting for the go ahead!"

"I doubt that's true. Jaspers been ok recently, I think we just have to show them that we can be trusted. It's natural for them to be careful, I mean especially after their encounter with _Avery_! And now the fact that she is alive and roaming around free...they have to be on high alert!"

"I understand that but Rose...I really think we have to be more careful with them. Your being far too trusting...it's not like you!" She was right, it wasn't like me. I don't know what was wrong with me.

"Prehaps I just want to believe the best in them..."

"Or maybe you just want allies when Dimitri comes around!" I sat gawking at her. How could she say such a thing? Was it true? Was I just looking for allies?

But I had to try and shift what Lissa had said, because I had bigger things to worry about. Alice had insisted on taking Lissa shopping, and assured me she'd keep her safe. I gave her my spare stake, just in case, and then locked myself in my room again. I sat on my bed and took out the letters that I'd read so many times. All the places we'd been, all the times we'd come close to them coming to us...it was as though he were testing me, to see how far I'd run until I couldn't any more. I wondered how long it would take before they found us here in Forks, and what Carlisle would think then...maybe Lissa was right. Maybe I _was_ looking for allies here. Something plagued the back of my mind though. Victor. Right before Christian was turned strigoi and me and Lissa decided to run, I had received information that had haunted me _every_ single day of my life. Victor Dashkov had caused us quite a lot of trouble back at the academy. The first time me and Lissa ran away and were brought back Victor had befriended us. It turned out he was only looking to keep Lissa prisoner for the rest of her life, forcing her to heal his illness for the rest of his. He went to the trouble of putting a love charm spell on a necklace I wore, one that had forced me and Dimitri together. It was the first time we'd been intimate, but before it went any further we realised we were under a spell just in the nick of time. After long gruelling months and a trial at the royal court Victor had finally been put away for the rest of his life. It was only up until I escaped from Dimitri, I found out that there was a possible cure. To get this cure we needed Victor to tell us the location of his brother, who supposedly knew about this cure. But the catch...Victor wouldn't tell us anything...not without getting something he wanted. And the only thing he wanted more than anything was his freedom. It was a prickly situation, but there was no way I could _never_ ask Lissa to go along with it. Especially when we didn't even know if Victor's brother even _had_ a cure. But it still made me wonder. What if? A tear fell down my cheek at the thought of having Dimitri back. I'd never loved anyone the way I loved him. They way he used to look at me. He always let his guard down with me, even though he tried to hard to keep it up. I didn't ever need his strong, warm arms around me, or his sweet lips on mine, to love him. Just the way he spoke my name, or smiled at me, or gave me the look that said he was proud of me...it melted my heart. To have him back, breathing, his eyes that dark, brown colour like melted chocolate, instead of those red, blood thirsty ones...I'd do anything for that.

As I started to reminisce the days I'd had with Dimitri someone came knocking on my door. I wiped my face, ridding any evidence that I'd been crying, and plastered on my fake, winning smile.

"Edward" I said shocked, not expecting it to be him at my door. He smiled at me, awkwardly shifting his feet around.

"Hi Rose" Was all he said.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Er no thank you" He said politely, smiling and then turning to leave.

"Edward? Are you ok? Your acting a little strange!"

"I'm so sorry for bothering you, it was very rude of me, please ignore my strange behaviour" He said formally. From the way Edward spoke, and presented himself, it was very clear he was an upstanding guy, with old-fashioned values. A little like Dimitri in a way.

"No it's fine. Your not bothering me, I wasn't actually doing anything. Is there something you wanted?" I could of sworn I saw a painful look in his eye.

"Well...I wasn't sure if you were busy or not, but if you aren't would you like to come for a walk? There's a lake right nearby, it is extremely beautiful, would you like to come?" He asked. I thought for a second if it was a good idea. Could I trust Edward? He'd been so volatile towards me the day we met him, and then all of a sudden he was being nice to me.

"Sure, let me just grab something!" I answered, dodging back into my room and grabbing the silver stake, _just in case_.

We walked silently for a while, taking in the fresh air and the beauty of the tall trees, and mountains. Once we reached the lake it was even more beautiful.

"Wow it's gorgeous!" I said, as we sat down just in front of it. He smiled.

"Yes it is. It's the best part of Forks. I thought you should see it, at least while your staying here"

"Well thanks" I smiled.

"I wanted to apologise for the way I acted in the piano room. I've been avoiding having this conversation, I didn't even know if you wanted to speak to me after I...It was an unconscious action, it won't ever happen again"

"Oh it's ok Edward! I'm sorry I just ran out of there, it just...it..."

"Was a little inappropriate?" He answered for me, an apologetic smile playing at his lips.

"Yeah just a little" I laughed nervously.

"It won't happen again!" He smiled. I smiled back, as the conversation went quiet again. I broke the silence by laughing.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"It's just funny that's all"

"What is?"

"Here we are, sitting so civilised, when just a couple of weeks ago you were ready to crush every bone in my body" He shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah...I'm really sorry about that! It was _incredibly_ ill-mannered, and wrong of me to react that way. I just lost it...I should of..."

"It's ok, I understand why you reacted that way. And you don't have to apologise. It's just...I don't understand the sudden change in heart?" I questioned, feeling a little worried this could all turn bad, and I would have to fight with him. Unexpectedly...I was wrong.

"I'm not going to lie to you...at the beginning I was suspicious of you and Lissa. I wanted to try and be nice to you both, just to keep a close watch, but...I don't know now. It's different. Usually I get a bad feeling about people but with you...I just feel I can trust you. I can't explain it, but I _do_ trust you. So if there's anything you need, anything at all let me know. You can trust me" He said, with a genuine, soft smile on his face.

"Thanks...that means a lot" I smiled back. We sat quietly after that. Sitting peacefully, and watching as the ducks played on the water.

"We should go" I said as the sun started to go down. "It's getting late"

"Ah so it is! Forgive me but I loose track of time easily!" He said.

"Don't worry, it's easily done! If we hurry we can get back before the sun goes down. Come on I'll race ya!" I said excitedly, pushing him and running ahead, to try and get the advantage. He soon caught up though, racing ahead as I pushed and pushed and tried to catch up. He beat me to the front of his house, laughing as I bent over to catch my breath.

"Your pretty fast!" I said.

"Right back at you! Well, maybe not as fast as me, but you did all right!" He teased. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. Before I could say anything teasing back his face had turned to hard stone as he looked over my shoulder, staring warily at something.

"Hello Rose!" A familiar voice said behind me. I spun round slowly, nervously anticipating the face I knew I was about to see. And there it was. Standing tall in front of me, grinning wildly. Of course I knew that face, I'd know it anywhere.

"Adrian! What are you doing here?"


	13. Chapter 13

**(Hey guys :) quick note to say this is another split chapter. Half Rose, half Edward. Hope that's ok. I'm so glad your enjoying it, please keep reviewing I love to hear your thoughts xx Take care more updates soon)**

**Chapter 13 – Rose Hathaway.**

"Adrian what the hell are you doing here?" I said again, after I got no reply. Adrian seemed taken aback by my reaction, but kept his pleasing grin as always.

"Is that the way you great an old lover Rose? I thought I taught you better than that!" He teased, opening up his arms, gesturing for me to hug him. I sighed and gave him a half hug, though he still managed to pull me into a bear hug.

"Ah, how I've missed you!" He said, taking in a deep breath as he smelled my hair. I stood limp in his arms before he kissed my hair and then pulled me back, keeping hold of my shoulders.

"You haven't changed much though, still as beautiful as ever!" He winked. I rolled my eyes.

"And your still a hopeless _flirt_ I can see!"

"Oh come on Rose! Like that will ever change. Besides I know you secretly love it!" he said, both of us laughing, as I shook my head at him. Before either of us could say another word, we heard someone clear their voice behind us, and I remembered Edward was there.

"Whose the dude? Someone else whose heart you've broken?" He joked, with a smirk on his face. I pinched my face at him.

"Funny! This is Edward...Edward this is Adrian. He's from the academy...well sort of, he's not a student but he likes to roam around the place, mainly just following me!" I stuck my tongue out at him. He grinned down at me with that flirtatious look in his eye. Edward came over and took his hand out for Adrian to shake. Adrian gave him a strange look, but shook his hand anyway. That was the difference between Adrian and Edward, Edward had manners, Adrian...not so much!

"So how did you find us?" I asked as we drank the coffee I'd made, once we'd gotten inside. Edward had kindly left us alone, after I explained he was trust-worthy, and another spirit user.

"Oh I have my resources!" He grinned. I studied him for a second...wondering how on earth he could possibly find us. And then it hit me.

"It was Lissa wasn't it?" Man she was in trouble!

"Don't blame her...I walked into her dreams and kind of convinced her to tell me. She was concerned about you...she thought you were being too trusting"

"I knew you'd find a way to get to us eventually!" I shook my head. He laughed.

"Can you blame me? You refused to tell me where you both were. The whole reason I went to the academy in the first place was to learn spirit with Lissa..._and_ also to be around you" He said, his face full of something I'd seen many times before when in his company. I sighed.

"I know Adrian, but I had to protect Lissa. It didn't seem logical to bring you along with us...it was dangerous enough as it was, how could I even _begin_ to protect you and her both? It's dangerous to be around us at the moment!"

"But it's ok for you to be around these strangers? Vampires you know nothing about?"

"Actually we don't know _nothing_ about them...they are ok people, just suspicious. You can't blame them though. You remember Avery don't you?"

"Yes I do, but still...It just bugs me you'd feel safer in their company, and not with your friends. I have tricks of my own you know? I'd protect you" He said, making me laugh nervously. We smiled at each other for a while in silence.

"Well it's nice to have you hear anyhow. It feels like it's been a while!"

"It has. But no matter, you can make it up to me!" He winked.

"Oh and just exactly how am I going to do that?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him as he grinned at me.

"A kiss" He smirked. I felt my cheeks blush red.

"Er no!" I answered bluntly. He pulled his 'puppy dog' face and whimpered. "_Don't_ do that you big softy!" I hit his arm.

"So your abusing me now?"

"Yes! Your being really silly" He pulled his sad face at me again, and leaned on my shoulder, whimpering in my ear till I laughed. "Why do you have to be so annoying?" I growled, still smiling though. His head was so close to mine I could feel his skin brushing against my hair. I felt my heart skip slightly. It had been a long time since I'd been this close to a guy, other than Edward's touching of my hair a couple of weeks ago. But this was different. Different because I knew how much Adrian cared for me. He'd wanted to be with me from the day we met, at the ski lodge. Back then I was convinced he only wanted another Dhampir to add to his list of lays his had. But it became apparent after a while that maybe, just maybe, he had genuine feelings for me. In a way I'd always been attracted to him. He was very good looking, and he had that bad boy look about him, but also that tortured soul gleaming out from his sad eyes. _Very_ attractive. And out of everyone, except for Dimitri of course, I did like him more than anyone else, but there was just something...something I couldn't put my finger on, that kept me holding back. His mouth lingered at my cheek, and I could feel his breathing heavy, as did mine slightly. I dare not move, in case I gave him the wrong impression. But slowly he moved his head round to meet mind, dragging the tip of his nose across my cheek until his lips hovered over mine. I watched as his eyes closed and he leaned in, his lips getting closer and closer by the second. My heart had stopped. But I pulled my head away so his lips landed on my ear.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, his face genuinely looking disappointed and hurt.

"I just don't want you getting the wrong impression" I exhausted, feeling horrible. I didn't want to upset him more than I had already, but I couldn't give him what he wanted when I wasn't a hundred percent sure if my heart would be completely in it. I didn't want him to be second best. He smiled at me, as though he were ok, but I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"ADRIAN!" Lissa exclaimed, as she came bursting through the doors and ran over to him. She jumped in his arms and hugged him tight, her feelings bursting with happiness.

"Hey Lissa! Easy girl...Let me breath" He said laughing, hugging her back.

"It's so great to see you! Did you get here all right? No trouble? Where are your guardians?" She quizzed, her words falling out so fast it was hard to catch up. He laughed again.

"Which question do you want me to answer first?" She laughed nervously.

"It's just really great to see you" She said. I could feel she was genuinely happy to have him here, although a little sad as all the people she'd loved and lost. I felt bad for taking her away from them. How could I be angry at her for inviting him here? "Rose...I'm sorry...I-"

"It's ok! I understand. I _was_ mad, but maybe it'll be good for you...and me to have an old friend with us" I smiled at her, and then at me. It was good to have him here. But I knew...I just knew things wouldn't stay so good long. They couldn't!

**Edward Cullen.**

He bugged me for some reason! Like _really_ bugged me to the point I wanted to ring his neck! I'd been enjoying spending time, laughing with Rose, feeling things I hadn't felt before, and enjoying the company of someone who _wasn't_ deeply in love, or desperately wanted to get me into bed. She had filled a whole inside me, if only just a little, and then _he_ showed up. An old lover, or whatever he called it!

I'd always pitied humans who felt jealousy. Laughed at it like it was just another stupid human emotion. But what I felt, came very close to jealousy, and I didn't like it. But she seemed genuinely happy to have him there, and requested alone time with him. How could I refuse? She didn't belong to me. I wanted her to be happy...but I still felt jealous. Why couldn't she look at me like that?

"Are you all right Edward?" Alice asked, sitting down beside me on my sofa. I'd escaped to my room to listen to classical music and mope. But Alice always knew how to find me.

"I'm fine" I answered. She looked at me, not believing a word, but accepted that.

"I had a good day with Lissa. I really like them Edward. Lissa especially, she lets me dress her up and fuss over her. It's nice to be able to do that" Alice beamed. I could see a replay of the day she'd had, shopping and driving Jasper into a world wind of dire boredom. I shook my head.

"She's not a doll you know!"

"I know _that_ Edward! But it's fun! Rosalie _never_ let's me make her over, or choose outfits for her, she shuns anyone who tries!" I had to laugh.

"Because she's Rosalie! The day Rosalie let's anyone dictate to her about what she should look like is the day hell freezes over. Rosalie knows what she wants"

"I know! This is exactly what I mean. And Esme, well Esme does a great job on her own, and she's older, and it's no fun dressing up yourself. Lissa just let's me do whatever. _Rose_ on the other hand is not so flexible. She always manages to escape" Alice frowned. I laughed again.

"Rose looks perfect the way she is" I answered, smiling at the thought of how she looked. She always dressed casually, but still looked beautiful. Her favourite colours to wear were blues and greens, and those were my two favourite colours. Alice looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"_You like her don't you?"_ Her thoughts spoke for her.

"NO! I don't! I mean yeah she's nice, but were just friends. I barely know her" I protested, a little too much. Alice grinned wildly, as I turned red with anger from her thoughts.

"I _knew_ something was going on! When I had the vision of her coming into our lives, I just knew she had a link to you! Oh Edward I'm so happy" She exclaimed, wrapping her little arms around my shoulders and squeezing me tightly. I pushed her off.

"It's not like that! I think she might have a boyfriend any way. He showed up here not so long ago. There in her room, _talking_ right now!" Alice's mood deteriorated.

"Oh. Well...maybe she dumped him"

"Didn't look that way to me! Look, I need some alone time Alice, I don't really want to talk about it" I said standing up, and brushing her off coldly. She was hurt, but I really did need to be alone.

"Ok" Was all she said. _"I hope you feel better soon_" Her thoughts added. I watched as she left, and felt a little bad for being so off-handed towards her. Alice and I got on the best, she was the most like my sister. But like a sister, I got ratty with her sometimes. Mainly because she knew me too well, and I hated that.

Later on after Rosalie and Esme got back from hunting, and Lissa and Adrian had found two feeders to quench their hunger, we all sat down in the lounge. Everyone was silent, although I managed to catch a few cheeky looks coming from Rose and Adrian, to each other. That made me mad! I clenched my fists together as I tried to focus on the television, when the doorbell went. Carlisle got up to go answer, kissing Esme sweetly on the cheek before he left. I loved the way she looked when he kissed her on the cheek, it was so sweet and cute. I wished I had a girl who felt that way about me.

"Ah...Rose, you have a letter" Carlisle returned, holding a plane white envelope in her hand.

"Me?" Rosalie said, getting excitable. She loved it when people paid her attention.

"No, Rosemarie Hathaway, it says" He said handing it over to Rose. I watched, wanting to laugh as Rosalie slouched down back in the chair, clearly frustrated and annoyed the letter wasn't for her. But I couldn't stay cocky for long. Rose's expression had turned ghostly. Not only that but Adrian and Lissa looked at her with the same colourless expression that entailed something dangerous.

"Oh god! He's found us again!" Was all Lissa could say.


	14. Chapter 14

**(This chapter is a little shorter but still good :) Next one...full of drama! Enjoy xx)**

**Chapter 14 – Edward Cullen**

How can a letter be so damaging? One minute Rose is smiling and couldn't be happier, and then the next...the mood completely shifts.

"Oh God! He's found us again!" Lissa Exclaimed, her face full of panic. Rose looked up at her and shot her a warning glance before turning to our questioning faces.

"She means the academy...and I highly doubt they would send a letter if they found us...it'd be all guns blazing, the entire academy would be turning up and dragging us back by our hair!" Rose said...somehow I didn't believe her.

"She's right Lissa, the academy would _never_ send a letter" Adrian added. I could see a certain tint of confusion in Lissa's face before her head fell to the floor. Luckily, I was the only one to notice this. I would have to pull Rose aside later.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, were being a bit silly. Do you mind if I go open this privately in my room? I think it might be from my father. He knows how to find me, but keeps our location private. I asked him to send me any important news on the academy or the royal court so..." She said smiling at Carlisle.

"Of course, no problem. Don't feel like you have to answer to me Rose, your free to open a letter privately" He said as if she should know she had the freedom. She laughed nervously and exited the room. Lissa looked after her, clearly wanting to follow, but Adrian tapped her arm, and she turned her attention back to the television.

I was on my way to find Rose when Esme caught me and dragged me into her office.

"Hey sweetheart, I just wanted a quick word" She said smiling sweetly and kissing my forehead. Esme _longed_ to have her own children, but Carlisle turned her before she ever got the chance, to stop her from dying. She looked to me as her son, the others too, but I was her favourite and she cared for me so much. I couldn't remember my mother much, but Esme was as good as my mother.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I just wanted to know how you are? I feel like we don't have the chance to talk much any more. I miss our little chats" She said, a little sadly.

"I'm sorry. I should make more time to talk with you"

"It's all right Edward. Thing have been a little crazy around her at the moment with the new arrivals. That's actually something I wanted to talk to you about..." She started, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other, but in the subtle way Esme did it.

"Yes..." I encouraged.

"_Edward I'm not so sure I feel entirely safe here any more" _She began to explain in her thoughts, clearly wanting to avoid anyone over hearing. _"I'm not saying Rose and Lissa are dangerous...or even Adrian, he seems like a very nice young man-"_ Ha! Yeah right, one without manners! _"But it's more my fear of what is coming. I've discussed this with your father, and he seems to agree with me that this could end up worse than we thought. I really believe Avery is planning something...and not just her either. There's a reason these two girls left the academy...and there's a reason why Adrian has just turned up. I think were heading for something we are not prepared for. But I don't know what to do about it. Carlisle and I both agree we can't trust the volturi, especially when they lied to us over Avery's death. And are we strong enough to stand together as a family and protect each other? I'm just not sure. I wanted to talk to you about this...see what your take on it is?"_ She asked, her face hopeful that I had a solution. But I didn't.

"I've been thinking along the same lines. But I'm not sure exactly what to expect...if anything at all. I mean for starters why would she try and attack us again? She works in mysterious ways, and I think we were just vampires she happened to stumble upon, and wanted to be a part of it. Rose said something about her need to tie people to her...shadow kissed. But we can't be sure she had any interest in us any longer" I said.

"_I hope your right son, I really do. Because if your not...this could be bad!"_

"I'll get Alice on it. Don't worry Esme, I _won't_ let anything happen to you or any of us. I'll talk to Rose...see if I can't find out anything more. Nothing will ever come close to destroying us again, I can promise you this!" I enforced. She smiled at me sweetly, placing her hands on my arms.

"_I know you will Edward! Your a good son. I feel I have to tell you though that Carlisle is calling in reinforcements. Just in case. I have a feeling it won't only be Avery we'll be up against. We might actually have to fight the volturi too. It's going to take a lot of us if worst comes to worst"_ She said in her thoughts, before kissing my cheek and leaving the room. I wanted to tell her it wouldn't come to that. To make her believe things would be ok. But in all honesty how could I know that for sure? The Volturi were protecting the enemy. And Avery wanted world domination...it wouldn't be hard for her to find an army, and get the Volturi fighting on her side. It was clear Rose knew something we didn't, so I made my way to her room.

I knocked on her door and was asked to come in. Adrian was sat on her bed, and they looked as though they were discussing the letter. She flashed me a smile as I walked in and glared at Adrian, who looked more than comfortable to be sat on her bed.

"Hi Edward. Are you ok?" Rose asked, still smiling confidently.

"Yes I'm fine thank you. I just wanted to know if you were all right? The letter...I hope it wasn't anything bad"

"No not at all! It was just as I thought...my father writing to tell me that queen Tatiana has given up the search to find Lissa, and has stripped her of her royal connections. She's set her sights on another young princess Moroi girl now...so I'm sure _you_, Adrian, will be in line to wed her!" She said jokingly to Adrian. He laughed. I didn't quite understand the joke.

"Oh...last time I was at the royal court queen Tatiana called me in to speak with her, and let me know of her intentions to marry Adrian of to Lissa. Only because she wanted Lissa by her side all of the time, therefore she gets the pleasure of being Adrian's wifey. Now Tatiana has a new pet, she will be intended for Adrian" Rose cleared up. Adrian gave her a look of annoyance. I wish I could read that idiot's thoughts!

"You know I only have eyes for you darling!" He said flashing her a wink. Rose giggled and shook her head. Another shock wave of jealousy swam through me.

"So everything is ok though? It's just...you all looked very worried before" I added, trying to ignore Adrian's obvious flirtatious show-off act.

"Yeah it's fine. I'm sorry about that...it must of looked odd, but Lissa gets overly worked up sometimes about the academy finding us. If they had anything to do with it, they would probably demote me as her guardian, and with our bond...well it'd be devastating. Her panic rubs off on me...and well Adrian...he always looks that flustered, usually means he's starting his period!" Rose teased. I had to laugh.

"Why are you so mean to me?" He sulked, with a smile playing at his lips.

"Because you ask for it"

"So!" I intervened, not wanting to see any more flirting between them at the risk of throwing up, _if that was even possible for me!_ "Adrian...what is it exactly you do?" I pried, wanting to know more about the guy that seemed to leave a sparkle in Rose's eye.

"I skip around from campus to campus spreading the love in the form of the Latin language" He beamed, so confident and cocky it irritated the hell out of me. Rose rolled her eyes, and turned her attention to a pretty stone she was playing with, with her fingers.

"I see...so you speak Latin then?" I asked, hoping he'd give me a chance to test his skills.

"No! He doesn't, he's just taking the mickey" Rose said slapping his arm.

"Ow! Actually I can speak Latin, but I only really know two sentences. 'Honestly Officer, these aren't my suitcases' and 'but you look much too young to be a police officer'" Adrian smirked. Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Your not funny you know Adrian!" She said. He just laughed. What did she see in this guy?

"I thought it was quite funny. Any ways..." He turned to me, furrowing his brow and giving me his serious look. "What exactly do _you_ do Cullen boy!" Cullen boy? Ugh!

"I study hard at school. I know every single language there is to know, I play every instrument perfectly, I've read probably over 50,000 books, most of those classic literature, unlike probably what you would read..._playboy_!" I boasted. He raised his eyebrow at me and flashed me a grin.

"You got me there...I do only _read_ playboy!" He smirked.

"HA! You can't _read_ playboy, there's no words in it, only pictures" Rose rolled her eyes.

"It's still entertaining!" God he was repulsive.

"Well I'll leave you two alone, but Rose?" I said, feeling as though I couldn't stand another minute to be around Adrian without it not turning into a violent fight.

"Yeah?" She looked up at me with those beautiful, dark eyes of hers. Man she was beautiful!

"Can we talk later? Alone I mean" I asked, feeling Adrian's eyes carefully watching me. He seemed to find my question amusing.

"Sure. I'll come and find you in a bit. Lissa told me you can climb trees...maybe you can show me?" She said smiling. Adrian's face twitched a little. I grinned at her.

"Yeah, will do" And I left, feeling satisfied I'd be spending the evening with her. Maybe she and Adrian did have a thing going on, but she definitely liked me. Even if it was just a friendship typed liking, it was better than nothing. But I wouldn't give up trying. Adrian just didn't seem like he was worthy enough of a girl like Rose. But I guess that was just the jealousy eating away at me. I had to pull it together. This wasn't like me at all!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Rose Hathaway.**

I hated lying to Edward. I really did want to tell him the truth, but it was far too complicated, and I didn't want him to hate me. He was already annoyed with having Adrian around, it was clear by the way he looked at him, how much more trouble could I bring to them?

I escaped from the living room, hoping I hadn't just made Carlisle even more suspicious of me, and took the dreaded letter up to my room. I knew instantly when I saw the envelope who it was from. The writing, the stamp, the way he closed the envelope up with blob of hot wax, the old fashioned way to do it. It was clear who it was. Dimitri.

"_Rose...we should leave, we have to leave now! You have to tell me what the letter says..." _Lissa had said in her thoughts as I left the room. I couldn't deal with that right now. I didn't want to leave. And maybe...maybe we didn't have to. I sat on my bed staring at the envelope, reluctant to open it. I was afraid of what it would say. Afraid of his words, and how they always managed to send a chill down my spine, and force images into my head that were too painful to think about. But I had to bite the bullet. I took a deep breath and ripped it open. Gasping as I read.

_Dear Roza,_

_Still think you can escape me? I told you, I always find you. Though I was quite shocked you chose a place with such poor weather, and obstacles that make escaping much more difficult. Though I do enjoy a challenge, as you well know! I was thinking the other night, as I remembered the way your neck tasted when I sank my teeth into it, about that first night we spent together. Making love for the first time, whilst the fire burnt at our skin. Our bodies so close together, your beautiful skin rubbing against mine... You must remember Roza? I made a mistake on that bridge not telling you what you wanted to hear. I want you to be mine and if you have to hear those words, then those words you will get. I'm looking forward to telling you when we meet next. Until then, remember...you will be mine, and we will make love again! _

_Your prince, D x_

I shuddered and suddenly felt terribly nauseous. Of course I still remembered that night. It was the best moment of my life, finally being close with the man I loved, without having to restrain ourselves. It felt amazing as he pulled my thighs around his waist, and kissed passionately at my lips and neck, sending a thousand bolts of electric to places that made me feel heavenly. No one had ever, or could ever bring out those feelings and electricity in me. Not like he did. Even when he had me kidnapped, having him kiss me more roughly and biting me like that...it had still sent those emotions through me. I'd never forget being with him, but that's what killed me so much. It would be different if he had died...sure I would have been devastated, but it wouldn't send a sharp pain to the pit of my stomach every time I though of him naked, holding me tenderly against his body. It wouldn't make me want to be sick every time I imagined his lips caressing mine, whilst one hand played softly with my hair, and the other tickled at my neck. But knowing he was alive, but walking as one of the most soulless, deadly creatures that existed. I knew even if he told me he loved me, it wouldn't be the same as before. He only wanted me because of my strengths. Having me by his side would make his plans to dominate, in the world of strigoi, come to life. But I didn't want that. I didn't want a life where the man I loved only cared how many strigoi I killed to get Dimitri what he wanted.

Before I could think about it further time had seemed to pass and Adrian was knocking on my door.

"Hey it's just me" Adrian said peeking his head around the door.

"Come in" I said, glad I hadn't started crying yet. I hated people seeing me cry.

"Lissa was dying to come up here, but I convinced her to go hang out with Alice in her room. I thought you might want to keep her out of this at the moment" He said thoughtfully, as he sat down carefully beside me. It was a rare thing to see Adrian so serious, and vulnerable, but I liked him this way. He looked so caring, it was humbling.

"So...Is it from him?" He asked carefully, not wanting to say his name for my benefit. I nodded. "Oi! So what are we going to do? I'm pretty sure I can get us a car in under a minute if you need help escaping?"

"No...I know this sounds crazy but I think it's better if we stay. I feel safer staying here having the Cullen's around us!"

"Yeah but don't you think you should tell them about D- him! They need to know, and I'm thinking before he decides to show his face here. It'll save an awkward conversation...don't you think?" He suggested.

"That's the smartest thing you've said the whole time you've been here!" I said, a little saddened laugh exiting my mouth.

"Hey! Come on...I'm not completely stupid!"

"I know...just, it's difficult. I don't want the Cullen's to hate us" I said.

"Why? What could they possibly mean to you? You've known them two weeks!" He asked furrowing his brow.

"It's complicated...I feel safer here" I answered truthfully, skipping the minor detail of _why _I felt safer.

"Well...you still need to tell them. And then we need to work out exactly what it is we are all going to do"

"We?"

"Me you and Lissa" He answered with a smile. I was about to protest when Edward came knocking, and it was back to covering up...for now.

Later that evening, after I finally pried Adrian away, I went to find Edward. He was sat reading in his room, lounging on his bed casually. It occurred to me as I looked through his door how well kept he always looked. His style was casual, but looked trendy, and he had the best hair I'd ever seen on a guy. He reminded me of someone...someone I couldn't place and it was starting to bother me.

"Hey Rose" He said not looking up from his book. "Just finishing this chapter, I won't be a minute" He said. I nodded and sat waiting on his couch, peering around his neat room. Edward was immaculate. Such a neat freak. It made me feel extremely intimidated stood next to him.

"Done!" He smiled, jumping up of the bed and grabbing my hand.

"Where are we going?" I gasped as he dragged me over to the double doors in his room, which lead outside.

"You'll see" He grinned wickedly into my eyes before throwing me onto his back and flying us out of the room. I screeched a little, trying to pry my body away from his tight grasp as he flung us against a tree, and scurried up it like a spider.

"WHAT THE-" I gasped. He laughed as we reached the top and he pulled me off. "How did- what on _earth_ are you doing?" I yelled, not knowing whether to hit him or hug him.

"Do you like it?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"I- I don't know! I mean...it's incredible! I'm shocked. I didn't know your kind could climb trees like that...and fly!" I exhausted, leaning safely against the tree branches. He burst into fits of laughter.

"We can't fly! We can jump pretty high, but no flying!" He was still laughing. I blushed red with embarrassment.

"Well this is amazing any way. Thank you" I said smiling, genuinely happy. He smiled back, boring his eyes into mine.

"Your welcome" He touched my hand with his. I looked down at his hand on mine and sighed, feeling saddened. "Is something wrong?" He asked me, concerned.

"No...well...yeah actually there is. But it's kind of complicated to explain"

"Try me"

"I don't want you to hate me!" I said, playing nervously with my fingers.

"I could never hate you Rose! Just tell me...in your own time" He encouraged, looking at me so seriously. _Oh boy_, I thought, _here we go_!

I jumped straight in, deep end first and explained absolutely everything there was to tell about Dimitri and Christian. He listened intently, and stayed quiet, keeping his expression calm and levelled as I continued to explain exactly why Lissa and I were on the run. When I was finished I looked over at the lake, avoiding his gaze, waiting for him to say or do something. But he stayed quiet, just looking at the lake as well.

"Say something..." I pushed, hating the silence.

"I don't really know what to say. I can't believe you didn't tell us this to begin with...this is a huge thing. We could of protected you, got you out of here without a single trace...if there's one thing my family knows how to do, it's covering up trails. But now...well now we'll have to kill them!"

"WHAT!" I screamed, my hand slipping down the branch causing me to fall sideways, and almost off the tree altogether. Edward held out his hand to stop me from falling and looked at me cautiously.

"We'll have to kill them. I mean you said it yourself, you've been running and hiding from them for so long now, and they just keep finding you. And from what the letter said...he won't stop! What else can we do? There's no way of hiding you now without him following"

"But...I don't think I can do that!" I said, as my breathing began to heavy, and my eyes stinging as though the tears that wanted to fall had turned to poison.

"Do what?"

"Kill him! I mean...he was the love of my life Edward. I tried to go after him and kill him but I couldn't. I hesitated _so_ many times, even when I stabbed him with the stake, my heart wasn't really in it enough, and it didn't work. I don't know if I could do it again...especially knowing that there is a possible cure" I said, really pushing the tears back.

"But he won't stop, not until he has you and Lissa. You can't run for the rest of your life Rose"

"I know but...it's difficult, that's all! I love him Edward" I cried, not being able to stop the tears"

"I understand. But he will attack...we need to do something"

"I know it's just..." I trailed off. He gave me a sympathetic look and the brushed my cheek with his hand. I looked at him for a second, his eyes looked so serious, as his hand lingered against my cheek. And then it hit me...how could I not off thought of it before!

"Actually...I think I know what we can do" I said. He looked at me with a confused, furrowed brow, and dropped his hand.

"What?"

"That cure...we need to find it"

"And how can we do that? You said Victor wasn't so forthcoming. And there's _no_ way breaking him out sounds like a good idea!"

"No I agree. But there is someone else I know...someone who _might_ be able to help us"

"Who?"

"Sydney"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Edward Cullen.**

"Whose Sydney?" I asked, reeling a little from her abrupt outburst. Before she realised the solution there had been a slight moment. My hand against her soft cheek, as he eyes gazed into mine. I felt so close to leaning in, but then suddenly a thought occurred to her, and the moment was ruined. But she looked happy to have an idea...even if it would bring back the love of her life. I couldn't help but feel deeply envious. And complete, raging anger towards the guy who'd stolen Rose's heart and kept her hostage, damaging her physically and emotionally. Promising Rose I wouldn't rip his head of and chew it to pieces was proving_ very_ difficult.

"Sydney is this girl I met in Russia. She's human, but she's an alchemist. Alchemist's work in different areas, to help clean up the Strigoi bodies, in order to protect Moroi and Dhampir from being discovered. Just like your volturi clean up any..._rule_ _breakers_, the alchemist's clean up after us. In exchange their given tatoo's which protect them a little more than normal humans so...Sydney is a nice girl, she's a little like me actually, except _not_ a big fan of vampires and _not_ the biggest fan of me!"

"Hmm...what makes you think she'll help us?" I asked.

"Because...as strange as it sounds, she likes me a lot better than most vampires, so I think she would be willing to help...and if not, well there's always my father. She kind of works for him so..."

"Ok so...can you call her?"

"Yeah she gave me her cell number. I'll have to do it when we get back" I watched as she shifted nervously, looking over to the house, as though she were eager to leave now. I sighed and stood.

"Come on" I said reluctantly. "We'll go back now"

"Are you sure?" She asked, hoping I'd say yes, but just being polite.

"Of course" I smiled, holding out my hand for her to jump on my back.

"Ah...no need" She said winking with a grin. "Watch this!" She exclaimed, as she leaped of the tree, swung on the branch over to the thinner tree, and slid down it like on a fireman's pole. I rushed down to catch her, but she'd reached the bottom before I could, still grinning.

"I was an expert at the jungle gyms, and asphalt course's as a kid...guess the talents just stuck with me" She smiled.

"That was...something" I complimented, astounded at what she'd just done.

"Hey, when your a vampire, you can do anything right?" She grinned, tapping my arm with hers as she turned to go back in the house. I watched her smiling as she glided in. She was amazing! Non of those other guys deserved her...not in my eyes.

When we got in the house I went and spoke to the others about everything Rose had told me. Jasper completely freaked out and wanted to '_get rid_' of Lissa and Rose, and quickly before trouble came after us. Rosalie agreed, only because Rosalie was beginning to feel jealous with not being the centre of attention. Carlisle calmed the situation in the way he always did, stopping me and Alice from completely castrating the both of them for the most hideous idea we'd ever heard.

"We have to protect them" Carlisle said, his thoughts speaking as though he genuinely did trust them both now, and wanted to keep them safe. Esme too wanted to do everything she could for them.

"I absolutely agree. They are both good people, and I really love have two new sisters in the house" Alice beamed. I smiled at her, thanking her for supporting me and Carlisle.

"We'll start by talking to more people...I think darling we are going to need even more back-up. I'll get on the phone to the Denali's, see if they can help with contacts" Esme smiled, skipping off in the dainty way she always did.

"I think we are making a _huge_ mistake here" Jasper said, with his arms crossed over his chest in complete protest.

"It's not a mistake to protect them! They need our help Jasper, and in return they can help us. Lissa and Adrian both have talents we could only dream off! When have you ever met another fellow vampire who could control people with the use of compulsion? _HEAL_ people, even the dead?" Alice exclaimed, with a stream of envy in her thoughts. "They are so lovely as well...how can we not protect them?" She added.

"_Adrian!_" Jasper spat. Though I could not really argue his distaste. "Adrian, the guy who _just_ before decided to name us the '_Sparklies_', that same Adrian?" Emmett and Alice laughed.

"You have to admit Jasper...that _was_ kind of funny!" Emmett said, still laughing to himself as Jasper and Rosalie stared him down.

"Regardless of Adrian, it's the girls I'm concerned about. I fully trust them, and want to protect them. _With_ or without your help Jasper!" I interjected. I still hadn't gotten over Adrian calling us the sparklies...I mean of all the bad jokes in the world, that one was just dumb!

"We _will _protect them!" Carlisle intervened before anyone could say another thing. "The conversation is over now. I've watched them both over the last few weeks, as has Edward and Alice...I have no reason to not trust them. And neither do you, so were doing. Adrian too...even if he is a bit of a joker, he's harmless and hasn't posed as a threat towards us. In fact he's paid a lot of compliments, while he's been here, towards Esme, and she has really taken to him. He's a nice young man really, just a bit of a joker like Emmett here!" Carlisle said smiling. If only he knew while Adrian was paying Esme those so called _comments_ he was also staring wide eyed down her top. Ugh that boy! I sure as hell wasn't protecting him!

After the conversation ended I went to find Rose. I caught her on the phone in the back room, Lissa sat beside her watching her intently.

"Sydney that would be great" She said smiling. I could just make out what Sydney was saying.

"Well you do realise I will have to tell your father, Abe"

"I know, that's ok. He's been really helpful actually. Just _please_ don't let him come. I don't want him in any danger"

"Oh great! But you don't mind risking my life?" Sydney said, humour obviously in her voice. Rose laughed nervously.

"No! That's not what I meant. Of course we can protect you. I just wouldn't want to bring any more people into this. It's dangerous"

"Well anything I can do to help...especially because I know what your like, and there's probably a pile of bodies awaiting me right now!" She joked. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Ok so we'll see you in a week or so then? Tell Abe I'll pay him back for all the travel expenses and everything"

"Hey as long as I don't have to take out any of my own notes, I don't really care who pays" She joked again, and then hung up as the conversation ended.

"That was a bit rude of her! Not saying goodbye I mean" I commented.

"Like I said, she may like me better than most vampires, but that doesn't mean she likes me enough to be polite. Her whole family was killed by Strigoi because of Moroi who failed to protect them, and manage them safely...she has a lot of reason to be angry. So don't take it too personally if she doesn't react too nicely to you either. She's a nice girl, just..."

"Hates vampires, got it!" I answered quickly. I could understand her resentment. We vampires had a way of destroying most things we touched.

"So...did she know of a cure? Can she help us?" Lissa asked eagerly hoping for a positive response.

"She thinks she may know of someone in this area actually who might know someone...I'm not sure it's a strong lead to go on, so please don't get your hopes up Lissa" Rose said. I could see the disappointment in Lissa's face as Rose went over to hug her.

"Still it's something" Lissa mumbled, still hoping. Rose looked saddened as she rubbed Lissa's back.

"Yeah" Was all she said.

"Hey, can I come in?" Alice asked, knocking on the door and peeking her head in. She was immediately concerned for Lissa.

"Hey Alice, sorry about all the drama...I really didn't mean to screw up all your lives" Rose said.

"Don't even apologise there's no need. We are happy to help, your both like sisters to us now" Alice smiled. "Hey Lissa...did you want to come with me shopping? We can do a _real_ girlie day out, get our nails done, our hair...the full works. My treat" Alice beamed over and Lissa, filling her with the 'Alice joy' she liked to spread often. Lissa beamed a grateful smile back, tiny tears still lingering in her eyes.

"That would be great" She said, hugging Rose back and then going over to Alice. "Thank you Rose, I know your doing your best. Love you lots!" She said over to Rose, before leaving the room with Alice. I caught a glimmer of real sadness in Rose's eyes, as though she were holding back tears. But she stayed strong, smiling over at me and inviting me to sit down.

"It's great what Alice is doing for Lissa. I can see it makes her happy. I feel so bad...like I'm letting Lissa down. I haven't been there for her enough! So it's good Alice has stepped in" She pondered.

"You have nothing to feel bad about. You are there for her, you have been all this time. Looking after her, protecting her, keeping her safe all this time...it hasn't been easy. You've done a great job, under the circumstances! I know you wish you could make everything better for her just like that, but that's not the way things work. Your doing absolutely everything...Alice is just trying to help you out more. To be honest, I don't know how you cope..."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"The academy. The make Dhampir's sound like..._staff_. Always having to watch and protect the Moroi, never being able to have your own life and dreams, it's all about the Moroi. I couldn't live like that...I don't know how you do" I answered honestly. "It just doesn't seem very fair"

"It's the way things are though. Always has been. Moroi can't protect themselves against Strigoi, only we can fight them. But not only that, Moroi are the only ones who can reproduce. Two Dhampir can't make a child. A dhampir can have a child with a Moroi, which makes more Dhampir's. Moroi are kind of what keep our who kind going, so we need them"

"Can't Dhampir reproduce with humans?" I asked, feeling quite sad for Dhampir's.

"Yeah but it's very difficult...a lot of the times it doesn't work, and again...Dhampir's and humans can only make Dhampir children. Moroi are important to keep around because of the magic, so it's not like we can deliberately make them extinct or anything!"

"No of course not! I wasn't suggesting...it's just...it seems so unfair. I mean, the rules, not even being able to have relationships with other Dhampir or Moroi without being looked down upon"

"Yeah it is unfair, but...Dhampir can't be distracted. It's very easy for distractions to weaken our abilities. One false move and..." She trailed off. Her calm, talkative expression turned to one of horror and panic. She looked over my shoulder as though she were staring at a ghost that wasn't there, and my words weren't reaching her ears far enough for her to hear them. I grabbed her shoulders and shook them.

"ROSE! What is it?" I asked, extremely worried about her sudden change in mood.

"It's Lissa!" She squealed, jumping up. "I have to go, _now_!" She yelled darting off.

"WHAT IS IT?" I yelled after her as she ran so fast even I couldn't keep up with her, and I was _very_ fast. She stopped and turned to me.

"She's seen him...she's seen Christian!" And then she ran. And I followed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Rose Hathaway.**

I couldn't believe what had happened. Out of nowhere, whilst talking to Edward, I get an overwhelming burst of terror coming from Lissa, and causing me to instantly to panic. I could see in her mind her catching sight of Christian, stood in the mall in his dark, hooded cloak, flashing his blood, red eyes, and cocky, sly smile at her. As soon as I saw and felt the horror of the situation I was out of the room like a bullet from a gun, speeding as fast as my feet could carry me. I knew Christian would take her instantly, and thanked god that Alice was with her, with Esme deciding to go along to. Edward pulled me into his car and drove us fast to the shopping centre, since it would be faster than running. Neither of us spoke while I sat, watching Lissa through her eyes, and in her head.

"_Lissa what is it sweetheart what's wrong?" Esme asked her, noting the horror written all over Lissa's face. She was pale as white, as her wide eyes gazed at Christian, and he gazed back. There was no one else with him, just him alone, scoping her out. _

"_Lissa! Lissa what is it?" Alice asked shaking her. But Lissa would not move. Esme and Alice looked around, trying to find what had Lissa fixed to the ground like a frozen stone statue. As much as the fear had Lissa in a complete terrifying trance, I could feel an overwhelming sensation of love emanating from her too. Seeing Christian brought back her loving memories with Christian, when they were happy, and in love. Avery almost destroyed that, and they both even split up for a time...but then things changed._

_*******_

"_Please forgive me Christian...There's no one else in this world that I love more than you! I can't live my life without you...I just can't breath when I know you hate me" Lissa cried. Christian looked up at her with mournful eyes, his expression pained but also with a glimmer of love. He wanted to trust her. He really did want to._

"_I don't hate you Lissa. You know how much I love you, but...I can't do it any more. I told you. Were just not a great fit together. The whole Royal thing, I can't do it! And queen Tatiana...she expects you to go there, and work with her...I want you to be happy Lissa, just know that" And as he turned to go Lissa's heart broke into a thousand pieces. She couldn't let it end this way, so instead of letting him leave she jumped for him, pushing him back against the wall, and crushing her body into his, trying to grab every part of him with her grasp to pour her love into him. He sighed painfully. He wanted her in his arms, but he didn't at the same time, and this was horrible to see the girl he loved begging him to take her back._

"_You can't leave me Christian. You can't!" She cried, barely being able to talk through the tears. "Please" She whimpered. "Pl-ease! I'm begging you please. Don't leave, don't" She raised her hands and clasped his face, pressing her forehead against his. He closed his eyes agonisingly as she pushed her lips to his and kissed him like she'd never kissed him before. He let out a saddened groan, and kissed her back, tears falling down his cheeks. They kissed and kissed for hours, making love, and then laying in each others arms, Lissa cradling him instead of the other way round. _

"_I'll refuse Tatiana's offer. For you I would" She said kissing his head. He closed his eyes and sighed._

"_I know you would. That's why I can't let you"_

"_Yes you can! I don't care about that stuff Christian, it means nothing to me! You, Rose...you both mean everything to me. Your my family. We'll all go away together...somewhere where we can never be found"_

"_That's a beautiful dream Lissa...but your forgetting, we need these walls around us...well Rose does at least. The royal court is safer for you and her...especially with Dimitri hunting her" He said kissing her neck. _

"_Yeah...poor Rose. She'll never get over that. I just wish there was something I could do for her. But regardless...I want you with me always" She stroked his hair as he turned his face to meet hers. He smiled at her, lovingly, all trace of his pain gone as he looked into her eyes. And then he did something unexpected..._

"_Will you marry me Lissa? If your serious about wanting us to be a family...it's all I think about, I love you, and want a family with you. If you want to...will you Lissa?" And just like that her heart was fixed and skipping every second. And even though she would of said yes, she never got the chance to. Because before she could answer his pleading face, someone broke into her room, ordering them both out, as the school was under attack. And as they waited, whilst the guardians fought off the strigoi, Dimitri came in, dragged Christian off and that was the last she saw of him. Until now._

_***********_

We arrived at the mall, and I ran in, ignoring the shocked faces as they watched me speeding past them, faster than humanly possible. I found Lissa quick, who had crumbled to the floor crying. Alice was trying to cradle her, whilst Esme hovered over like the loving mother she was. I ran to her, shoving them both out the way and placing my arms around her.

"Shhh...it's ok Lissa, I'm here" I whispered, comforting her by stroking her hair. She cried and cried, whilst Alice, Esme and Edward stood watching, not knowing what to do. Eventually we managed to pull Lissa up and out of the mall. When Christian had been spotted by Alice and Esme her darted the mall, but not before winking at Lissa and mouthing the words _"I love you_" In the sick, sadistic way strigoi did things like that. Once we got back home, we sat Lissa down on the sofa, whilst Esme made her a soothing, tea remedy which worked wonders with stress and relaxation.

"Lissa you know I will protect you. You have nothing to worry about" I said, even though I could feel her broken heart burning into ashes. She felt broken, and hollow inside. All her tears had dried up and all she was left with was the lonely, empty feeling that was even worse than the tears. All we could do was leave her to sleep it off, until she felt able to talk again.

"Are you all right Rose?" Edward asked, putting his hand on my arm comfortingly. I nodded, and fell back down on the sofa, crushing my head into my hands.

"I just don't know what to do now! He's waiting...waiting for her, till he gets an opening to get her. And their clever, these strigoi, they are clever enough to find a way" I said, feeling close to tears myself. Carlisle sat across from me with a thinking expression, as Edward sat beside me. Alice and Jasper were watching Lissa's room. They'd put her in a room with no windows, to avoid any break ins.

"I've covered your home with what's left of the wards. They won't last too long, but long enough for us to come up with a plan" I said as I entered back into the lounge where everyone seemed to be in a uproar.

"Thank you Rose" Carlisle said kindly, but without a smile.

"I _knew_ we should of got rid of them!" Rosalie yelled, glaring at me with raging eyes. Emmett quickened to wrap his arms around her, shushing her.

"Rosalie! That's enough" Carlisle said. "Rose. You say Christian and Dimitri only want to awaken you both? They aren't after anything else? Just you and Lissa?" Carlisle asked to clarify.

"Yeah that's right. But we _can't_ just go to them, they-"

"Oh I know, I know!" Carlisle said quickly, pacing the room. "I'd never suggest that of course. I'm just trying to think how we can use that to our advantage. At the moment they have the advantage on us. It's very clear their both watching the two of you closely, waiting for their chance to grab you. And they will get the chance...unless" Carlisle pondered. Instantly Edward shot up off the sofa.

"No!" He insisted, clenching his fists together.

"Edward we may not have another option" Carlisle defended.

"Your not doing that! It's too dangerous"

"Would someone like to fill me in on what your talking about?" I asked. Edward was using his mind reading thing, and clearly I wasn't the only one annoyed by this.

"It doesn't matter Rose because were _not_ doing that! I think what we should do is be on guard until Sydney arrives. We've been in touch with other vampire clan's also, so perhaps there is a way we can sneak both of you out of Forks and hide you with our powers. Trick them somehow"

"I still think we should contact the Volturi. I think it's time!" Carlisle intervened.

"NO! I said no Carlisle. I think it's too dangerous to bring them into it, their a liability. Don't forget, they are the ones who let Avery escape. With or without her use of powers, they are most likely under her influence, and I can't risk that. Avery tried to hurt the girls, just as much as the boys are doing!"

"I understand that Edward, but if we don't contact them, this whole situation could get worse. We could find ourselves having to answer to the Volturi, and how long do you reckon we can hold out fighting against them?"

"Wait wait wait! Who said anything about fighting the Volturi?" Emmett stepped in, in complete shock. "Are you talking about going to war?"

"No! Emmett I'm talking about saving ourselves another enemy. There's no way of knowing whether the Volturi are under Avery's influence. Even so, it might help having them on our side" Carlisle said.

"As if the Volturi would ever take _our_ side. And what do you think they will do when they find our were harbouring Rose and Lissa? If their concerned about these other vampires, don't for a second think they won't try and castrate Rose and Lissa!" Edward said, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I think for now Carlisle, Edward is right" Esme stepped in, entering the room. "We should protect the girls, be on our guard and wait until we hear back from the other clans. Sydney is on her way...we want her to arrive safely. I'm very interested in this so called cure as well. Maybe we won't need to fight against Dimitri and Christian...perhaps we can cure them?" Esme wondered. I wish I shared her same enthusiasm.

"Esme, sweetheart, there's no way of knowing whether the cure is even real, let alone if it would work. But if you want to wait it out a little bit, we will have to make sure we are prepared for an attack. We'll have to take shifts..._all_ of us" Carlisle glared at Rosalie and Jasper.

"I don't mind" Jasper said, shockingly! "I apologise Rose for the way I have been. I see now you could be a great asset to this family" He half smiled. Alice had clearly spoken to him or something because he looked genuine. He turned his gaze back to Carlisle. "I'll take a shift tonight with Alice protecting Lissa. Edward you and Emmett can watch over Rose tonight"

"WHAT!" Rosalie gasped. "How can you lot be serious? Wanting to protect these..._imbeciles"_

"Rosalie!" Carlisle warned.

"It's ok Carlisle, you don't need to protect me. I can handle bleached blonde bimbo's...there my speciality" I winked over sarcastically at Rosalie who glared at me even more vengeful. Edward grinning to himself, as did the others, all except Rosalie.

"I'm going to go upstairs and check on Lissa now before going to sleep. Thank you, all of you though...you've been wonderful to us both" I smiled, leaving the room. Edward followed me out.

"Will you be ok?" He asked me as the door closed behind us. I nodded and smiled as bravely as I could.

"Don't worry about me Edward. I'm a survivor" I said smiling at him and then heading upstairs. Alice was pacing the hallway, locked in conversation with Adrian. When he saw me he came running over.

"Is she ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she's just sleeping. Are you going to bed now?" He asked.

"Yeah I think that's probably best. You should too, your eyes look sore!" I said, noting the dark, bruised rings forming round his eyes.

"I will. But first...there's something I have to do" He smiled. I looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

"You'll know soon enough" He winked. "I have a plan"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – Edward Cullen**

That night was the longest night in a very long time. Me and Emmett paroled Rose's room, outside and in, making sure she stayed happily asleep. I wasn't too pleased that Rose had let Adrian sleep on her floor...not happy at all. Especially when the door was shut. I was tempted a few times to peek my head through the door, but I knew it would be against Rose's privacy, and I couldn't do that.

"So you tapped that ass yet?" Emmett said at one point during the night. I shook my head at him, irritated.

"Emmett don't be so vile!" I said angrily. Emmett laughed.

"Come on dude! It's very clear you like the girl. You haven't been able to keep your eyes off of her the whole time she's been here!"

"So..."

"So get in there. You've been looking for a girl, and bang, she walks into your life! She's pretty bad ass too. Stop being a wuss and take that girl out. She's a babe!"

"Emmett do you have to be so...so foul and distasteful! She's not a _babe_, she's more than that"

"Dude...you so need to get laid, it's not even funny!" He joked. I wanted to hit him.

For the rest of the night we both were silent, until morning came and Rose exited her room.

"Hey guys...is Lissa awake yet?" She whispered to us closing the door behind her carefully. She looked so gorgeous in her vest top and shorts, that I had to admit, as much as I hated it, my male human desires were kicking into overdrive.

"No not yet" Emmett answered. "I'll go check with the others. Will you two be ok?" He asked, winking at me when Rose wasn't looking.

"_Yes_ we'll be fine!" I scorned at him, as he waltzed of chuckling to himself. Rose looked at me with a confused expression. I smiled down at her, desperately wanted to remove a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Listen I'm going to get some breakfast for me and Adrian, but did you want to talk later? I feel every time we sit down to talk something happens and we don't get to finish!" She laughed a little. I smiled.

"That's true. Sounds good. I'll be around the house. Did you want me to stay here and watch..._Adrian?" _I asked through gritted teeth. It was difficult for me to even _suggest_ to watch over him. "Or did you want some help making breakfast?"

"No, no, you watch Adrian if that's ok. He's asleep so he won't give you any back chat" She said smiling and rolling her eyes. "See you later!"

"Yeah" I said watching her leave, and sighing. It was so frustrating not being able to act on my feelings. One way or another, I had to see if she could ever feel the same way about me.

Rose came back sometimes after with a tray of food, and smiled as she closed the door behind her. I was so jealous that I couldn't be the man sat in her room, that she was bringing breakfast too, but I left to go speak to Carlisle, leaving Emmett to stand outside.

"Esme and I patrolled the grounds last night. There didn't seem to be anything or anyone out there, so perhaps their waiting for us to leave the house grounds" Carlisle said as he sat down at his desk.

"I'm not sure. Maybe that's what they want us to think"

"I agree actually. We can't be too careful though. The girls and Adrian need to stay firmly in the house. However...there is something I need to tell you..." He trailed off, his expression full of worry. And then it hit me. His thoughts were like a speeding train smacking into my mind. And suddenly I was full of rage.

"CARLISLE! Tell me you didn't?! Please tell me you didn't?" But his expression said it all.

"I did son...but I would not have done it, if I didn't think it was a good idea. Esme agreed that we should at least inform them"

"But involving the Volturi...I thought we decided to wait it out. Now their involved the girls are in worst danger than they were before!"

"Calm down Edward. I spoke to Aro, he wasn't exactly forthcoming..." He said. I saw the whole conversation play out in his mind.

"_Ah Carlisle! How it pleases me to hear from you after so many years. How are you and your wonderful family? Still thriving I hope" Aro said laughing cheerily it sent shivers down Carlisle's spine._

"_Yes we are well thank you. I hope your clan are safe and well too" He said without really meaning it. "But I actually called because there's a little matter that's quite...a concern"_

"_Ah, straight to business as always! Do tell Carlisle..." Aro encouraged. Carlisle went into the full explanation, about the strigoi, about Avery and just skimming the parts about Rose, Lissa and Adrian._

"_I see" Aro pondered. _

"_I just thought you might want to know...I mean the Avery thing is a worry. Did she cause you trouble?" Carlisle asked, tip toeing around the question so's not to set Aro off in any bad way._

"_No, she was no trouble at all. I highly doubt this has anything to do with her...and Carlisle you will do well to keep out of our business...your not a part of our clan any more, so any decisions or deals we strike are between us, you understand? Having said that I thank you for bringing up the matter with Dimitri and Christian. We will deal with it accordingly. Thank you" And then he hung up._

"I told you calling them was a huge mistake!"

"Edward...I don't even think their going to do anything. Didn't you hear the way he brushed it off? It worries me. Usually Aro is a lot more concerned when it comes to strange anomalies like Dimitri and Christian. It just seemed like it was nothing. I don't actually think their going to do anything"

"Well perhaps that's best don't you think?"

"Edward can you not see the situation here? The Volturi are always quick to clean up any messes, or anything that doesn't fit the perfect balance. Dimitri and Christian don't fit the perfect balance, and they pose a threat of exposure to the Volturi and our kind, therefore Aro would absolutely be far more concerned than he sounded on the phone. Ever since he brought Avery to kill her, things have changed. I really don't like it Edward, something is going on that is worse than dealing with strigoi. I mean what if the Volturi are in league with the strigoi? Avery could be leading this whole convoy" Carlisle suggested. I was about to protest but I thought about it for a second. It sounded logical. Avery was clever and devious enough to convert the Volturi to be on her side.

"Alice hasn't spotted anything else from Avery. She thinks Avery's only showing her what she wants her to see. She can't see much from the Volturi either. If your right...if they are really in league with the strigoi...this could be bad. _Very_ bad indeed" I said, starting to panic. Carlisle nodded in agreement, and I could see the panic on his face also. This really was an awful situation, worse than I'd thought!

I went to find Rose, to check to see if she was ok and found her sat in her room with the door open, on her bed next to Adrian. They both were laughing about something.

"Oh hey Edward!" Rose said perking up and smiling over at me. Adrian turned to me and smiled.

"Hey sparkles!" He said winking. I gritted my teeth together as Rose hit his arm.

"Enough with that Adrian! Behave yourself, this is their house"

"Sorry!" He grinned, although I really did doubt his apology was sincere. "I shall leave you two alone. See you later spar- Edward" He said quickly changing his mind. I clenched my fists together as he walked past me and out of the room.

"Ignore him Edward, he's just cocky and likes to mess around a lot. He really is a nice guy, just...annoying" She chuckled. I smiled at her, she looked so sweet when she laughed, and the sound was musical.

"It's ok. I'm more concerned with how you are?" I sat down beside her on the bed. She looked so sad for a moment, before flashing me a brave smile.

"I'm ok. It's Lissa I'm worried about. Alice said she hasn't come out of her room all day. She won't let anyone go in either. I went into her mind before...she's really depressed. I don't know what to do"

"Just be there for her. It's all you can do. She'll come to you when she needs you"

"Yeah your right. I was talking to Adrian. He seems to think he has this _amazing_ idea but he won't tell me what it is! He says it's a surprise but...well to be honest I don't know what he can do that would help" I absolutely agreed with that! But I couldn't tell her how bad the situation was. Not when she was upset enough already.

"Well whatever it is I guess we'll find out. I just hope it's not going to make things worse" I said, imagining the disaster that it could be! Adrian didn't exactly have the smartest brain.

"We'll see. Sydney arrives soon so...that should be interesting. We need to hold out until then and then...I don't know what we can do" I could see the frustration and tiredness in her eyes. She looked worn down with stress, and I just wished I could take it all away from her.

"Your such a good person Rose! Your so sweet and kind...I've never met anyone like you before" I said without really thinking. She looked up at me, a little shocked, but also humbled by my words.

"Thanks" She blushed. "Your wrong. Sweet, but wrong" She said bowing her head down.

"No I'm not wrong. Your wonderful. You don't even know how special you are!" I reached my hand out to touch her cheek, just gently. She looked up at me, her expression telling me it was ok. My hand cupped her face more firmly, as she brought her hand up and locked her fingers through mine. I could hear her heart beating fast. If I had a beating heart, it probably would be in overdrive right now. I brought my other hand up and cupped the other side of her face, beginning to lean in slowly. She wasn't pushing me away, or stopping me as my lips drew closer and closer to hers. This was it. This was the moment I'd been wanting for, for so long now. I wanted her badly. My eyes closed, as did hers, and I felt her sweet, cold breath wash over my lips like drippy honey. And just before our lips touched...

"Great!" We heard someone say, and both of us snatched our bodies backwards and turned to the guy stood at the doorway. It was Adrian. And he did not look happy. He looked hurt.

"You won't try with me but you'll happily kiss him..." Was all he said, bitterly, as he stormed off. Rose closed her eyes and sighed with aggravation.

"Adrian wait!" She called jumping off the bed. "I'm sorry Edward...I can't...I just can't" And then she left. Leaving me. Her choice was made. And I was going to have to deal with that.


	19. Chapter 19

**(Author's note: Just a quick warning. This chapter is a bit steamy. I hope you guys won't get mad at me, I wanted to write it this way but I promise there will be more Rose/Edward moments :) x Thanks for reading, loving all your comments xx)**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Rose Hathaway.**

I didn't know what I was thinking. Edward had caught me at a vulnerable time. I was so upset over Lissa and Christian, and not knowing what to do and Edward was great at comforting me. Edward kind of reminded me of someone, and I like that. But we came so close to kissing...not even I could understand how or why. Sure, I liked Edward, he was a good guy but it didn't feel right. It felt like I would be using him in some way, or leading him on, and I couldn't do that. Then Adrian saw, and I could see the pain written all over his face. I felt like a horrible person, as I ran after him into the garden. I didn't want to hurt anybody, least of all Adrian, who for a long time had hoped we could be together. And a part of me wanted to.

"Adrian please wait! PLEASE" I yelled after him, as he darted over the backyard over to the forest. "ADRIAN STOP, IT'S DANGEROUS!" I yelled again. He stopped then, and spun round, anger and hurt splashed across his face.

"How could you do that?" He asked me. His eyes looked so pained and close to tears, I felt a horrible feeling deep in the pit of my stomach. It was like Mason all over again.

"Adrian...I'm sorry" I said out of breath. "Please don't walk away from me, we need to talk about this"

"Talk about what? How you will willingly kiss him...a guy you _barely_ even know, and not give me a chance? Remember what you said that day you left to find..._him_?" He said not saying Dimitri's name. Of course I remembered.

"_Why'd you come to me for money" Adrian asked._

"_Because you have it" This made him laugh. _

"_And why do you think I'll give it to you?" I didn't say anything. I just looked at him, forcing as much womanly charm as I could into my expression. His smile went away, and his green eyes narrowed in frustration. He jerked his gaze away._

"_Damn it, Rose. Don't do that. Not now. You're playing on how I feel about you. That's not fair" He gulped more vodka. I got up and sat beside him, holding his hand. _

"_Please Adrian" I said "Please help me. You're the only one I can go to"_

"_That's not fair" He said again. "You're using those come-hither eyes on me, but it's not me you want. It's never been me. It's always been Belikov, and God only knows what you'll do now he's gone"_

"_Will you help me?"_

"_Are you coming back?"_

"_Eventually" He exhaled a heavy breath. _

"_Maybe it's for the best if you leave. Maybe you'll get over him faster if you go away for a while" He said saddened. We talked about the ghosts I'd been seeing and then he said... "Why is everything so complicated with you?"_

"_Will you help me? Please, Adrian?" I ran my gingers along his hand. "Please help me" He looked over at me vulnerable._

"_When you come back, will you give me a fair shot?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It's like I said. You've never wanted me, never even considered me. The flowers, the flirting...it rolls right off you. You were so gone for him, and nobody noticed. If you do go do your thing, will you take me seriously? Will you give me a chance when you return?" I thought for a while. "Will you?" He asked again. _

"_Of course" I said._

"You promised me" He said, the vulnerability back.

"I know I did Adrian...I mean what I said, I really did want to try with you. You have to understand...it's h-hard for me" I started, tears welling up in my eyes. This was the first time I'd ever shown emotion in front of anyone. I never cried in front of people, and I think only had done once with Dimitri. Adrian lost all the anger in his face, and he was looking at me more tenderly. "I want to be ok...I want to be able to just- just be able to give you what you want. I want to be over him. But I don't know how" Adrian bowed his head down and shook it. He looked so broken, I wanted to reach out and touch his face, but I knew he'd push me away.

"Your still not over him? I can understand that. I just wish you would be...I wish you'd stop loving him. I know I'm nothing like him, but I care...a _hell_ of a lot about you. I always have done Rose. I'd try and make you happy...as best as I could. I'd never stop trying" He said so tenderly the tears came back to my eyes.

"I know you would" I said reaching to touch his cheek, but he flinched.

"You don't understand how it's been for me Rose. All that time you were away...I was in so much pain. I tried to get over you...tried to be with Avery, but I mean...well you know how that turned out! Even so I just couldn't get over you Rose...I- I'll never get over you" He looked up at me with that vulnerable, tragic look in his eyes, and I felt so horrible. I'd never really took the time to look closely at Adrian before. I was always afraid of what would happen if I did. No one would ever replace Dimitri, nobody ever could, but if anyone..._anyone_ came close it was Adrian. The first time I met him I was instantly charmed by him. I loved his witty flirting, his funny comments, the way he was, but more than that I loved the fact he was this whole, tortured person deep down inside, and he rarely let anyone see that vulnerability about him. He did with me. And it made me want to help him in anyway I could. It hit me then why I'd been so close to allowing Edward to kiss me. I knew now who he reminded me off. Edward had the personality traits that Dimitri had, and looked like Adrian. That's why I felt so attuned to him so quickly. But he wasn't Adrian, and he wasn't Dimitri. And I couldn't have Dimitri, but here I was turning Adrian away...when I could probably grow to love him. So I did something Adrian didn't expect. I reached my hand up again, much to his surprise, and locked my fingers through his hair. His chest started rising and falling much faster than before. His look became one of desire. I pulled his head close to mine, wrapping my other arm around his neck and pushing our lips together. And as his warm, strong arms wrapped around my waist sending shock waves through the body, and his soft lips caressed mine back I felt it...I felt my heart flutter. It wasn't the same, heart wrenching, mind stopping, can't breath to the point I feel like I'm about to burst, feeling that I'd gotten when Dimitri kissed me, but it felt good. It felt warm and something that filled up a whole inside of me, like warm treacle. The kiss deepened as our tongues touched. I liked kissing him. I liked the feel of his body close to mine. It didn't feel wrong, it felt right, and I didn't want it to stop, especially when a tiny groan exited his mouth into mine. I pulled back for air, keeping my head rested next to his, and my hands entangled in his messy hair. We both gasped for breath, locked in each others embrace. I could feel his warm breath against my lips, and the smile that played at his lips as his eyes opened and bored into mine.

"That...was incredible" He said, letting out a gust of air that proved his point. I giggled a little, bringing my hands down to rub over his chest. _It really was incredible_.

"So...does this mean were on? Your giving me a chance?" He asked, tightening his grip around my waist. Hell yeah we were on!

"Yes" I said nervously. "But you have to take it slow with me...this feeling...it's new to me" I said. He smiled lovingly and bent down to kiss the tip of my nose, all the way around my cheek and round to my beck, bringing his lips up to my ear.

"Of course" He whispered, and I had to catch my breath as my heart fluttered once again.

"Come one" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him back to my room.

"I thought we were taking it slow" He said surprised as I shut my door behind us, and pushed him onto the bed.

"Not that slow" I grinned, climbing on top of him and passionately kissing his lips once again. Our breathing was heavy again, as his hands stroked down my back and up again, locking into my hair, and tickling at my neck. I felt tingles all over my body as he turned me around and moved his body on top of me so we were crushed into each other passionately. I played with the buttons of my shirt, undoing them as his hands slipped over my bare stomach, pulling me into him further. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he moaned into my mouth, gripping at my hips. I didn't want him to stop, I wanted this to happen. And even more when his fingers undid the button of my jeans and slipped down, playing with the top of my panties. I gasped for air, my lips leaving his mouth as the pleasurable feeling intensified. His lips moved down to my neck, and licked along my collarbone, and his fingers continued to play over and inside my panties. I moved to undo his pants to follow his lead. But before we could move it to the next level the door burst open. Adrian scrambled off of me, doing up the button I'd undone, and closing the top buttons of his shirt. I zipped my pants up and crossed my arms over my opened shirt. It was Lissa who stood there, in complete and utter shock. I smiled over at her, in the way that people did when they tried to pretend that 'nothing was going on'.

"Well well" She said finally, crossing her arms across her chest and grinning wildly. "What's going on in here then?" I felt my cheeks burn red. Adrian ran his fingers through his hair and cleared his throat, but it was written all over him that I had gotten him worked up.

"Just hanging out. What you want Liss? Is everything all right?" I asked hoping she'd drop this act she had going on. It made me feel embarrassed, especially when I was still worked up myself.

"No nothing it's ok" She continued to grin. "Sorry I interrupted, I'll be leaving now" She winked over and me and then went to close the door.

"No it's ok!" I yelled a little too loudly, that I hoped Adrian wasn't offended. "I need to talk to you any way Liss. Meet me downstairs in a couple of minutes" I said to her. She nodded and left me and Adrian alone again. He'd already pulled out a cigarette, and his expression told me he was hurt. I went over to him and grabbed the cigarette from his mouth, chucking it to the side.

"No more cigarettes" I said, kissing at his lips again and wrapping my arms around his neck, to show him I still wanted him. And he still wanted me. I could tell by the moans as we kissed. I finished by kissing his cheek and whispering in his ear.

"I'll be back soon" And then I winked and left.

"Hey Rose" She said with an excitable smile on her face. Alice looked at us both confused.

"Hey Lissa. Hey Alice hun. I'm just going for a walk with Lissa across the grounds, we won't go far but do you mind if were alone?" I asked.

"No of course not! That's fine" She smiled. "If you want I can keep an eye out through the window just to make sure your both safe"

"Yeah that will be great, thank you" And I smiled and left with Lissa. We strolled for a while in silence before she finally stopped in front of me grinning like a buzzing bee.

"So! Rose...spill it. When did you and Adrian get so cosy?" She grilled, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Were not! Were just...seeing how things go"

"Yeah yeah...that looked like a hell of a lot more than that! You were practically having sex!" _Well we would have been if you hadn't of walked in,_ I thought to myself.

"Just drop it Liss!" I said blushing. This made her giggle.

"Oh my god! You like him don't you? This is great! He's been in love with you for so long!" This stopped me in my tracks.

"What?" I said, trying to make sense of what she said.

"I said this is great"

"After that!"

"That he's been in love with you for so long?"

"That's the one...WHAT?!" I gasped again in shock. I knew he had feeling for me. I knew he liked me. But I never knew the he was..._in love_ with me.

"You don't know? Like it wasn't obvious! He was so heartbroken when you left, and when he thought you were shoving him off and using him. He cared about you so much, he actually broke down to me one night. I felt terrible for him. But now...now you like him to! OH ROSE!" She gasped jumping into my arms and practically skipping on the spot. "I'm so happy. You and Adrian...this is amazing!" I laughed and hugged her back.

"Yeah I guess. He is good for me, and I do like him. I think I could grow to love him" I said blushing again. Lissa squealed. But then it all changed. Because somebody spoke behind us.

"Aw how touching!" The strangers voice that was so familiar to me, I felt sick to my stomach. I turned around slowly and stared into the eyes of the person I'd been dreading.

"Dimitri?" I gasped.

"Hello Roza" He grinned.


	20. Chapter 20

**(Quick note: Hi all, so glad your happy with Adrian/Rose. I love Adrian, and when I was reading the books I desperately wanted them together, but also it was annoying because I loved her with Dimitri too! Hehe. I've tried to get many chapters in today because I'm away this weekend and probably won't be able to get another chapter up till Sunday/Monday. I will try if I can earlier but I'm very busy. So please don't be too mad... :S Love all your comments! This chapter is split. Enjoy and will see you when I'm back xx mwah love you guys xx)**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Rose Hathaway**

How could I even begin to describe what I was feeling? Especially with Lissa's fear doubling up mine, and the knowledge that we'd walked right into danger, and had very little chance of escaping. Especially when I watched as Christian stalked out from the trees. They both grinned at us, like how a tiger would look at it's pray once it has it in it's layer.

"It's been too long Roza" Dimitri said again, watching my every move, as I watched his. I slowly moved my hand to pull out my silver stake and Dimitri just laughed. "Still trying to kill me Rose? You know you can't!" He laughed again, that evil, vindictive laugh that send knives speeding through your veins. Lissa flinched as Christian bored his eyes into hers, and tried to stalk closer to her.

"All I need is one shot, and your dead!" I said through gritted teeth, my hand shaking so badly. I had to remember this wasn't Dimitri. And Christian wasn't Christian. They were dead, and these being were soulless lookalikes. But it was proving to difficult. Dimitri laughed again.

"Calm down. I'm sure we can settle this rationally. Come here my love" He said, attempting a genuine, loving smile as he held out his hand.

"Are you kidding me?!" I exhausted. "Lissa run back to the house, I'll deal with this" I whispered to her.

"But..." She started in a panic.

"JUST RUN!" I ordered.

"Actually...you won't be going anywhere" Dimitri stepped in, his face suddenly angry. "Christian!" He looked over at Christian whose grin widened. And then it all happened quickly. Christian turned to face Lissa, and like a shot he was around the back of her, grabbing her by her waist as she screamed, and yanking her through the forests.

"LISSA!" I yelled running after them but Dimitri blocked my way, holding onto my arms strongly.

"Ah, ah, ah! That's not how we play Rose! Lissa belongs to him, you must understand that. And _you_...despite any recent events involving you and a certain _moroi_ friend who will find himself drained of his blood very soon. But for now...it's great to see you" He said seductively, wrapping his forceful arms around me and crushing my body into his. His fangs came out, as they slowly came down to my throat. But he didn't get that far. I pulled the stake up, and jabbed it hard into his side, knocking him as hard as I could and escaping from his grasp. He yelled in pain, and then turned to me with a raged expression. Before he jumped to grab me he saw something over my shoulder. All of the Cullen family were racing as fast as they could over to us. Dimitri turned back to me, his expression so angry and cunning I felt cold inside.

"I'll be back for you later!" He hissed, snarling his fangs at me and then speeding off into the forests after Christian and Lissa. I followed, without thinking, desperately wanting to catch up to Lissa.

"LISSA? LISSA CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I screamed. I fell into her mind, and watched as she screamed and screamed, being crushed into Christian's arms as he dragged her all the way through the trees. And then all of a sudden I found myself pushed out of her mind.

"DAMMIT!" I screamed outside. Before I knew it someone had come up behind me and grabbed firm hold of me. I screamed and screamed as the persons mouth was so close to my ear, I panicked it was Dimitri finally getting what he wanted.

"Shhhh" The person hushed. "It's just me, it's Edward" He calmed as I yanked around in his arms. I fell flat and limp against his chest and started to cry.

"He has her! He has her!" I yelled.

"I know, I know" He said calmly but upset. "I'm sorry! I should have been protecting you"

"I was the one who _took_ Lissa out of the house, walking around the garden when I _knew_ they were watching" I yelled. Angry tears burning at my eyes. Edward reached out his hand and stroked my hair. I slapped his hand back.

"_Don't_ touch me!" I yelled, a little too harshly than I meant to, and then I saw Adrian. I ran over to him and jumped into his arms, crying into his chest. He held me tenderly in his arms, shushing into my ear, and gently stroking my hair back that it soothed me into a calm feeling. I felt bad for pushing Edward away, but all I wanted was Adrian. Edward had to understand that. And I hoped he did.

**Edward Cullen.**

How could I be surprised by her reaction to me? I wasn't the one she wanted. _He_ was. I'd seen them earlier kissing in the garden, and it hurt, _badly._ But I had to accept I wasn't the guy she wanted. And I never would be. But the situation was much worse than my strong feelings for Rose...Lissa had been taken, and now it was only a matter of time before they came for Rose.

"I can't feel her! I can't...oh my god what is happening" Rose panicked. She was in such a state, I'd never expected it from her, she was always so brave and kept herself together. But she was falling apart now. Adrian cradled her in his arms, kissing her head. Again...a reaction I hadn't expected from _him_ either...he was always so cocky.

"It'll be all right Rose" Alice said to her, grabbing her hand with hers. Alice was upset too, blaming herself for not insisting on going outside with them. She let herself get distracted for one second and missed the arrival of Dimitri and Christian. By the time she spotted trouble, and screamed for us, it was too late.

"Stop blaming yourself Alice, it's not your fault. It's not anybodies fault!" I said to Alice. She shook her head, still feeling guilty.

"Edward's right. We knew this day would come. Their clever, those two boys, very clever" Carlisle said, feeling upset and guilty himself.

"I just can't believe Lissa's gone. That _poor_ girl! They won't hurt her will they?" Esme asked, as horrible images ran riot in her mind. Rose began to cry again.

"She's dead! I know it...I just know it. I can't feel her any more, I can't get into her head. I feel nothing...she's gone! I can tell" She said as Adrian raised his fingers, and tickled her face gently with them, in comfort. She closed her eyes, revelling in the feel of it. I shivered with envy. If only I could be in his place right now. I desperately wanted to be!

"We don't know she's dead Rose...you can't know that for sure" Adrian said, although even he didn't believe his own words.

"I know she is Adrian. I know it! She's either dead or he's turned her...and I don't know which ones worse!" We all flinched at the idea.

"Is their anything we can do? I mean...anything?" Jasper asked, racking his brain for some way of saving Lissa. But even I knew it was too late.

"No...I don't think their is" Rose said.

"There's still Sydney, were forgetting her!" Alice said hopefully.

"Yes, there is still hope, we shouldn't give up" Esme said encouragingly. But we all could see from Rose's expression...all hope had been lost with her.

Later than evening the days events only got worse. I had to watch as Adrian kissed and comforted Rose in his arms. She looked so happy with him, kissing him back, gasping for breath as the kissed, and closing her eyes looking lost in the moment. He seemed to have taken all the pain away from her. And then it happened. The window they were sat next too smashed to bits. Someone came flying through the windows and grabbed Adrian, throwing him hard against the wall. Rose started screaming.

"DIMITRI STOP!" She yelled, as he jumped over to where Adrian's hurt body lay.

"DON'T! DON'T HURT HIM" She screamed her voice as high and coarse as she could get it. She was horrified. I ran over to the guy she called Dimitri, just as he managed to swing his fist, hard into Adrian's stomach, and I heard his bones crack.

"SHE'S MINE!" Dimitri yelled. I grabbed firm hold of him and yanked him over and through the opposite window. The others came running in, just as Dimitri came back through and broke my arm, forcing me to the ground. Rose tried to attack him with her stake but he pushed her back against the chair which angered me even more. Rose groaned as she climbed to her feet, but Dimitri ran behind the back of her and sank his teeth into her neck. At this point Emmett and Jasper sped over to him, pinning him to the ground, and attempting to pull his arms off. But Dimitri was _very_ strong. He flung them both either side of him, cracking Emmett's teeth, and injuring Jasper's hand. Carlisle stepped in, as I tried to grab and snap his neck.

"HOW PATHETIC YOU ALL ARE!" He scorned as he pushed me hard, against the ground, and flung Carlisle against a broken chair, with a sharp point that went coursing through Carlisle's stomach.

"CARLISLE!" Esme screamed, running over to him and pulling him up. He was injured badly, but a stake through the stomach wouldn't hurt us. Just prevent us from fighting. Jasper scrambled to his feet then and sank his teeth into Dimitri's arm, causing Dimitri to scream out in pain. Rosalie swung her fist into his face, sending him tripping, backwards. We all got to out feet then, baring our teeth at Dimitri. He looked at all our faces, knowing there was no way he could fend us all off. He bared his fangs and turned his angered expression to Rose.

"You _WILL_ be mine Roza! I will have you!" And then he left. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice went running after him but he was too quick. They came back, and quickly ran over to Carlisle who was struggling to get up onto his feet. I looked over to Rose who was bleeding slightly. But something in her expression had her horrified. She was looking over at Adrian's lifeless body. And then she screamed.

"ADRIAAAAAAAN!"


	21. Chapter 21

**(Quick note: Ok, ok so I couldn't resist doing another chapter. But this is the last one now until I'm back xx enjoy)**

**Chapter 21 – Edward Cullen.**

The situation couldn't of been any worse. Rose was screaming at the top of her lungs. I didn't even need to read her mind to feel the pain she was feeling as she looked down at Adrian. I could hear his heart beating, but it was slow...he was dying. And their wasn't enough time to save him, especially when Carlisle, the only near doctor, was injured bad himself. Rose knelt down beside him, crying as she stroked his cheek.

"Please Adrian" She cried, begging him to wake up. I felt horrible for her, and didn't know what to do. I hated the pain she was feeling. As much as I was jealous of Adrian...I did not want this. I did not want Rose to loose the man she loved. Not after everything she'd been through. But there was nothing I could do.

"Is she ok?" Alice asked me, shaking with worry. I shook my head, and then she looked and saw Adrian's dying body. "Oh no!" She gasped. All we could do was watch as Rose pulled his limp body into her arms on her lap. She rocked his body, cradling his as she cried, and kissed his head.

"Rose" Alice said delicately, placing her hand on Rose's shoulder. "Rose, he's gone. Come on sweetie" She tried to pry Rose away but Rose pushed Alice away, and held Adrian closer, closing her eyes. And then something strange happened. Lights started to emanate from Adrian's body...like the colours of somebodies aura. Adrian's heart fluttered, and all the bones in his ribs that were cracks began to reform again. We all stood gasping. Rose was healing him. And she didn't even know it. Adrian's eyes flew open, as he wriggled in her grasp and groaned. Rose drew herself back in shock, taking a deep breath in as she stared down at the man she thought was dead. His eyes fluttered over to hers, and the tears fell from her eyes and landed on his face.

"Adrian?" She said in complete and utter shock. A smile played at her lips as she stroked his face gently with her hand. "Adrian your ok?" She looked confused.

"N-o" He croaked. "But if you hand me my cigarettes and vodka I'll be all right" He said, forcing a smile from his strained face. Rose chucked and continued to stroke his face.

"I love you Adrian" she said, leaning her face down and brushing his lips with hers. Her words killed me inside. Really, truly killed me.

Two days passed and Adrian was still recovering in his room. Rose had been deeply depressed and hid away next to Adrian, holding his hand and waiting for him to wake up and talk to her.

"I've put him under a lot of anaesthetic. There's still some internal bleeding, but the majority of his problems have cleared up completely. What Rose did...was incredible. Did you know she had that power?" Carlisle said to me.

"No. It was Lissa who had the powers. Rose just had strength and ability. I don't exactly know what happened but...well he's alive" I answered.

"I can't believe how close we all came to dying. Rose is still in bad shape herself but she won't listen to advice and rest in her own bed. She _insists _on sleeping next to Adrian" _This_ I knew!

"There's nothing I can say, she won't talk to anyone"

"I know. I'm very worried about her son. Maybe you could try again? I think if anyone can get through to her, it would be you" He suggested, but in his thoughts I could hear the doubt. Someone came and knocked on his office door right then, before I could answer. It was Rose.

"Hi guys. I want to apologise to you all. I know I've been...difficult, but...I feel a lot better. I just want Adrian to get better now" She said. Her eyes looked swollen with all the tears she'd cried, and her face was pasty. She was ill, and lacking of rest.

"He will Rose, I can promise you this. He's doing a lot better. In fact I can stop the anaesthetic soon" Carlisle said smiling.

"Oh that's good" Rose sighed, slumping down in the chair as her head flopped about.

"You look very tired Rose sweetie, maybe you should go get some proper rest. I have some tablets to help you if you wish?" Carlisle said hoping she would agree. But she didn't. She shook her head.

"No I'm fine. Adrian needs all the attention. I just need to make a plan"

"A plan?" I enquired. Carlisle didn't seem at all pleased by this, but then again, neither was I.

"Yeah...to find Lissa. And _kill_ Dimitri. I can't let him get away with this"

"But sweetie, if Lissa has been awakened then that means she'll be one of them...unless we can find the cure it's not safe to go looking for her. Nor Dimitri! _Especially_ after what he did to you. I think we are safer just waiting for Sydney to arrive and going from there. We have the house being watched at all hours. The Denali's arrived late last night, and their happy to help. We will be prepared if they try and attack again" Carlisle said.

"The Denali's are here? Just to protect us...but why?" Rose asked confused. Carlisle and I exchanged glances. "What is it? What are you two hiding?"

"Rose..." Carlisle started but I intervened.

"_Rose._ We didn't want to tell you because of everything that has happened lately. I thought it would be best if we just left you out"

"Out of what? Edward...tell me what's going on" She ordered, her face showing she clearly wasn't happy about being kept out of the loop.

"The Denali's aren't here just to protect you. There here because...well were thinking there might be a war coming" I informed.

"A war?" Rose looked even more bewildered.

"Yes. We believe the Volturi is working with Avery...were not sure how large of a scale the problem could be, but their not interested in protecting our kind from being exposed, by ridding of the Strigoi. Which could mean...well that perhaps the Strigoi are involved too"

"Are you serious? You think their starting a war against us? But why? Why us?" Rose asked.

"Why indeed" Carlisle answered. "That's what we want to find out. But were calling in all the clan's we possibly can just in case. I will protect this family...you and Adrian included. It would be very helpful if your friend Sydney could help us further"

"Yes it would. I guess we'll just have to see when she arrives. Well thanks for telling me anyhow. Please don't keep me out of this stuff, I need to know!"

"Yes of course" Carlisle said.

"I have a question" Rosalie said, waltzing in with a cocky smile on her lips. "How is it you could heal Adrian? I mean am I the only one concerned that she might be lying to us? _She's _the one who said that only Moroi had powers...well I guess that's not true!" Rosalie bitched. Rose crossed her arms over her chest and glared over at Rosalie, grinding her teeth together.

"_Actually_ it _was_ true! I have no idea how I managed to heal him. Perhaps, if you'd take the time to search that empty brain of yours, you'd see that maybe the fact that I lost all connection with Lissa when she d...when they took her, _maybe_ just maybe he powers projected onto me. We were connected...shadow-kissed" Rose scorned. Rosalie snorted and left the room again.

"Ignore Rosalie, I usually do!" I said, angry with Rosalie for being such a heartless cow in this awful situation.

"Well I'm going to go check on Adrian now. I'll talk to you all later" Rose said, her eyes fluttering open and shut like she was exhausted. I really was concerned for her.

"I'll walk you to your room" I said.

"No it's ok, I-"

"I insist" I enforced. She looked at me and then agreed, nodding and letting me follow slowly behind her. We reached the staircase when the doorbell went and someone hammered on the door. Rose spun round, terrified at who it might be. I clenched my fists and walked to the door, ready to pound on anyone who dared attack us. But as I swung the door open, I was shocked to find a small, human girl stood on the stairs, with a glaring smile, and questioning brow. She had longish, dark brown curls, milky grey eyes, and a tiny figure. She was pretty, but very sure of herself.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, you can let me in!" She said, a little rudely.

"Er who are you?" I asked, my fists clenching again.

"Wouldn't you like to know! I only report to Rose Hathaway...I don't suppose she's hiding behind you by any chance?"

"Sydney?" Rose called, before I could yell abuse at the girl who was clearly full of too much attitude. _Just like another guy I knew!_

"Hello Rose" The girl smiled.

"Oh my god! I thought you weren't getting here till next week?"

"I wasn't. But Abe insisted I came earlier. He told me what happened to Lissa...I'm very sorry Rose" Sydney said, genuinely upset for Rose. Rose bowed her head down, and mumbled.

"Thanks"

"Well...are you going to let me in, or are you just going to let me stand here like a bag of luggage?" Sydney said, raising her eyebrows at me, and pinching her face. _Great...now we had two cocky people in our home!_

"So Abe will be here next week. He's coming with his guardians to check on you. Make sure your not hanging from a rope of something" Sydney said, once we got inside, half-heartedly it made want to shake some sense into her.

"My fathers coming?" Rose said perking up. Sydney nodded.

"So...why don't you start telling me why it is you brought me all this way, to _this_ town, around..._these_ people" Sydney asked giving me a dirty look. UGH!!

"Well..." Rose started, as she jumped right in to explaining everything.


	22. Chapter 22

**(Hey everyone :) I'm back. Sorry you had to wait but here it is :D Keep reviewing xx Love u guys)**

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Rose Hathaway.**

I woke to the sound of my name being called. Someone was brushing my hand with theirs, tickling at it gently, and it felt sort of nice. My head stirred as the tickling ran up my arm to my neck. A tiny moan exited my mouth, as though I were in some cloud nine, passionate embrace with a hot guy. As my eyes pried open, and the light hit my eyes causing them to pain slightly.

"Hey beautiful!" A similar voice said, as his hand found my cheek and stroked it softly.

"Adrian! Your awake" I said, beaming a smile of happiness. He was grinning at me, the sweetest smile I'd ever seen from his lips. It was as though I'd never seen him smile before...but maybe that's because I never _looked_ before.

"Well you are kind of pulling on my drip" He smirked, pointing to where my arm was squeezing against his drip tube.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed, removing my arm so fast it whacked his arm real hard.

"Ow!" He said, laughing. "You really are trying to kill me huh?"

"No, don't be silly" I said close to laughing myself. I smiled down at his face, and stroked his hair back.

"Mmm that feels good" He said closing his eyes.

"I was so worried about you! I thought you were dead" I sad, holding back the tears.

"I _was_ dead. I felt his fists crush all my bones, and then all of a sudden I was in blackness, not a single breath left in me. And then...it was weird...it was like this pool of light surrounded me and send sparks to my heart, and I was breathing again. It was the most strange sensation. I'd never felt anything like it before...like it was pain and pleasure all at the same time. Next thing I know I'm waking up to a beautiful girl, tugging on my drip, snoring away!" He grinned, winking at me. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"I do _not_ snore!"

"I have it on good authority that you do! But it's ok, you still look _very_ sexy"

"Oh nice" I said, tapping his arm. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me on top of him, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hmm...much better" He said, brushing my lips with his. I shuffled to a more comfortable position, and locked my fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss.

"Are you sure your up to this?" I asked in-between kisses. He rolled me over to the side of him, and wrapped his leg through mine, grinning into my mouth.

"Are you kidding?" He laughed a little, running his hands through my hair and down my back. And then as his lips moved down my neck and I moaned into his mouth, I was completely gone, and _nothing_ was going to stop us. Until someone coughed.

"Excuse me!" A familiar voice said, amusement in her voice. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked raising her eyebrow at us curiously.

"Sydney!" I said, frustration clear in my voice. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I was coming to find you...on your own. I'd like to speak to you away from those..._vampires_ downstairs. I don't trust them, and neither should you" She said firmly, fear running behind her eyes.

"Their not that bad" I said climbing properly off the bed and straightening my hair. Sydney went to speak again, but stopped herself as she looked over at Adrian.

"So..._your_ Adrian Ivashkov? The Moroi?" Sydney said, looking Adrian up and down with a disdainful glare.

"Actually I'm Adrian Ivashkov...the exotic dancer" He grinned cockily. I rolled my eyes again, looking over at him and laughing when I thought Sydney couldn't see. Sydney's mouth twitched a little, but she pierced her eyes at him, and pursed her lips.

"Funny!" She said, shaking her head. "Rose...a word" She demanded, looking over at me with a pleading look. I nodded over to her and turned to smile at Adrian.

"I'll be back in a bit" I said winking. He winked back, with that seductive grin on his face that just made me want to jump back into bed with him and forget Sydney had something important to tell me.

Sydney and I went into my room and closed the door firmly behind us. I sat down on my bed and watched as she paced around the room.

"You not going to sit?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No. I just want to know..._what the hell were you thinking?_" She yelled.

"What do you mean?" I gasped, taken back by her sudden rage.

"Coming here...living with these vampires you know _nothing_ about! Bringing Lissa here...and now look what's happened!" I flinched.

"That's a low blow Sydney. I already feel horrible about Lissa" I said, feeling close to tears again. Sydney studied my expression and then sighed.

"I'm sorry Rose, but I just don't think you should trust them! I mean for all you know they could be lying about Avery, and be working for her. It's wrong to put trust in people you don't know. Abe's not too happy either"

"He told you that?"

"Yes...in fact he specifically asked me to convince you to go back to the academy. He's coming here in a few days to talk to you"

"Sydney...trust me. The Cullen family have been nothing but helpful. They've kept us protected, they even brought in a ton of Coven's that have agreed to fight with them if worst comes to worst. Their on our side. I know that they are! They risked their lives when Dimitri broke in and tried to take me again. Why would they do that if they were on the wrong side?" Sydney thought about that for a second.

"Maybe your right but still...you should be careful Rose. There are a lot of people after you...Abe is very worried about you!" She said, hiding her face. I instantly got the feeling that maybe _she_ was worried herself.

"So...what do you think about our situation? Can it be salvaged?" I asked hopefully. Since I had explained to her all that had happened she didn't speak much. She had two guardians with her, who took her back to a motel they were staying at, since she didn't want to be anywhere near this place asleep. But we hadn't discussed the whole reason I had brought her here. The most important issue that I hoped could end up turning positive. And maybe...just maybe...I could bring Lissa back!

"I'm not sure. There is someone I know quite close by. But Abe wants to know everything when we go talk to her, and he wants us to leave soon"

"Her?"

"Yes...her name is Eliza Lockley. She comes from a long line of people who _claim_ to use magic. She's completely human but...well she knows everything about vampires, everything there is to know. Most people just think her and her family are completely crazy, which is why she lives alone, up in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by protected wards and ravenous dogs. _However..._"

"However?" I pushed, intrigued by the idea there might possibly be humans out there that could use magic.

"Us alchemist's...we know the truth. You see back when the alchemist's first started, there were a group of humans who helped us make the potions which rid of the strigoi bodies. Their names were Scavo, Porter and Lockley. The whole Scavo line was wiped out by a group of strigoi a very long time ago, and the Porter's stopped reproducing back in the 80s, so all that was left was the Lockley's. Or to be more specific Eliza Lockley. She's never married, nor has she ever had any children, and from what I hear she's quite old now so she'll be the only one left. But it was said that although the Scavo's, Porter's and Lockley's helped the alchemist's create potions to protect Moroi and Dhampir, they created potions on their own..._secretly_. No one really knew exactly what kind of potions and magic they were working on but it was said that a cure for Strigoi had been created. That's probably where Robert supposedly got hold of it..._if_ that story is even true. But there it is...it's only a rumour, but it's the best we have to go by"

"Wow" Was all I could say. "Well I'm glad I didn't go after Victor now...it would have been a complete waste"

"Yeah... well you have Abe to thank for this information"

"Abe told you this?!" I gasped.

"Yep. He's been looking into it for months now. I mean, I know he wasn't their for you growing up...but he does care" Sydney said. It shocked me that Abe would invest his time into helping me.

"My mom probably asked him too..." _Or paid him too,_ I thought to myself. Sydney gave me a non-impressed look and shook her head.

"Well regardless...I want to set off to find Eliza Lockley tomorrow. The less time I have to spend here, the better" The room went silent for a while. I looked at Sydney. She looked so...sad. It was almost as though she were lonely...alchemist's worked alone usually, and often died alone.

"I'm so sorry for bringing you here Sydney. I know you don't want to be here...it means a lot, it really does!" I smiled over at her. She gave me a slight crooked smile.

"Your welcome. It's not all that bad. But...well I just miss Russia" She said, finally sitting down.

"How are things in Russia?" I asked, as a flood of memories from Russia burst into my mind.

"Same really. A lot of cleaning up to do...it seems the majority of strigoi like to lurk around Russia these days!"

"How are...erm...Olena and Viktoria.." I asked, remembering how I'd spent time with Dimitri's family, and fell in love with them instantly. I remembered how they took me under their wings instantly, treating me like on of their own, and how they called Dimitri, Dimka. A huge part of me missed them a great deal.

"Fine. Viktoria is still and handful...apparently she's set her sights on another Moroi bad boy...she's destined to be a blood whore that girl!" Sydney said rolling her eyes. I cringed.

"I wish she'd just see sense. She's too nice to get involved in that..._mess_!"

"Yeah...well we all make our own choices. Abe's tried setting her straight, but it seems like she doesn't want to listen to anyone...Olena still asks about you" She said looking up at me delicately. Something inside of me pained, and I felt my eyes start to water.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of said anything" Sydney said quickly. "your still not over him are you?"

"I don't know...I think a part of me will always love him. But things are different now..." I said thinking about Adrian.

"Well I'll leave you alone now. I'll be over tomorrow morning. Make sure you pack overnight clothes and plenty of armour...it could be _quite_ a journey she said getting up to leave.

"I will...and thanks again" I said standing up. She smiled and went to leave...but stopped at the door. The next thing I knew she spun around and jumped at me, pulling me into a hug. It was obvious she'd never hugged many people, her hug was very awkward and messy, but still the sentiment was there. I hugged her back and smiled. Sydney really was a lovely girl...and if anything...she reminded me a lot of myself.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – Edward Cullen**

The next morning Rose and Sydney were preparing to leave to go find Eliza. Something about Sydney bugged the hell out of me, and I certainly wasn't going to allow Rose to go off with her alone.

"Rose" I said, pulling Rose aside. "Can I have a word?"

"Sure" She said, looking slightly uncomfortable. I took us into the music room and closed the door. "What's the problem?"

"I'd like to come with you to meet Eliza. If something happened...well I just would like to be there to protect you. You don't know what you might be walking into"

"Thanks Edward, but we'll be safe. My father Abe send over four fully trained guardians to protect us. Plus I'm a pretty good fighter myself. You don't need to come, it's going to be a _long_ weekend"

"Still I'd rather come. It'd be nice to meet this Eliza as well. Carlisle thinks that at least one of us should come along" I could hear the desperation in my voice, but I really wanted to be there. She thought about it for a second.

"I suppose it won't hurt to have someone else come along. But just to warn you, it'll be quite dangerous. I'm in no doubt that Dimitri and the others will follow us. Plus Eliza might not take too kindly to you"

"Probably true, but I can be very charming when I need to be" I smiled. She smiled back laughing a little and nodded.

"Ok then. Well you better get your stuff we're leaving in ten minutes"

"Ok" I smiled and ran upstairs to grab a few bits, including a little something Carlisle had given me months back for protection, if I should ever need it. A gun.

"HE'S WHAT!" I heard Sydney yell as I came down the stairs. A grin washed over my face.

"He's coming with us. It's not a big deal Sydney, he's just being protective. And it will probably be good to have him with us. Strigoi are scared of the unknown, and maybe Eliza will be too. You did say the Lockley's weren't very generous"

"No their not, and think how less generous she'll be with Edward along with us. He never leaves you alone, he's like a stalker"

"Sydney! That's not true"

"No, I got that wrong. Their _all_ stalkers. I still don't see why your still here with them" I gritted my teeth together, and clenched my fists.

"Their not stalkers! I wish you'd _try_ to be nice to them. If you got to know them you'd see their not as bad as you think" Rose enforced. Sydney didn't say anything else, except for a snort, and it was with that I decided to enter the room.

"I'm all set" I said smiling over at Rose, and the grinning at Sydney. Sydney gave me a scornful glare and then stormed out of the house. _Gosh, what a child!_

"Ignore her, she's just very wary of vampires. Just keep trying, eventually you'll get a calm, passing nod!" Rose joked, smiling. I laughed.

"She's not as nice as you" I complimented, walking over to her. She blushed and smiled.

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yep. Are we leaving now?"

"Yes. Just give me a few minutes. I need to go say goodbye to Adrian. He'll be all right here won't he? Jasper won't kill him or anything?" I laughed.

"No, he won't! Not whilst Carlisle and Alice are running things"

"Good. You can go wait outside with Sydney. Try not to kill each other whilst I'm gone"

"I'll try but I can't promise anything" I half joked.

When I stepped outside, Sydney came gliding over. I could tell by the look on her face this wouldn't be a pleasant chat.

"Hello Sydney" I said a little too patronisingly. She pinched her face at me, and folded her arms across her chest.

"Listen you _worm_!" She started bitterly, through gritted teeth. "You may have Rose fooled, but you certainly don't fool me. If you so much as try anything on this trip, or screw up this meeting with Eliza I'll make sure that you loose something _very_ important to you!" She threatened. I raised my grin at her, baring my teeth.

"And what exactly would that be?"

"Your favourite appendage!" She winked and stormed off back to the four men who stood watching us carefully. I pursed my lips, irritated by her attitude and wishing I could wipe that smug look of her face. And what's worse...I had to spend an entire weekend with her. _Great_!

The journey was long and gruelling, and because the roads were tight and dangerous to where we wanted to get to, we mostly had to walk all the way there. I didn't mind, since my physical health wasn't much of a problem, but Sydney kept us all behind.

"I need another rest" She said, completely out of breath again. I sighed with frustration, and fell to the ground. _At this rate_, I thought,_ it'll take us a whole week to get there_!

"If you'd let me drive I'd have us there by now" I commented, watched as Sydney swallowed down half a bottle of water, and gasped for air supply.

"If I'd let you drive we would of needed body bags!" Sydney spat back.

"Enough you two, there's nothing wrong with walking. It's refreshing!" Rose stepped in, looking around at the beautiful scenery.

"How far are we exactly?" I asked.

"Another day at least. We'll have to get off this path, and head for the main roads soon, to find somewhere to stay" Rose said.

"There's a bnb a couple of hours walk away from here. We should make it before night f-" But before Sydney could finish what she was saying, three dark figures jumped out from the trees, grabbed one of the guardians and ripped his head off. One of the other guardians grabbed hold of the strigoi and wrestled with him to the ground. The other two guardians jumped in but were thrown against the trees.

"EDWARD PROTECT SYDNEY!" Rose ordered at me as she jumped in, distracting one of the strigoi with a stomach blow, and staking him in the chest, just as the other strigoi came up behind her. I ran and grabbed Sydney pulling her out of the way, and standing protectively in front of her. She grabbed hold of my arms, clawing at me in a panic.

"Shh you'll be fine" I said to her, turning back to watch as one of the guardians who was thrown at the tree was pulled apart by one of the remaining strigoi. Rose was circling the other strigoi as the other guardian stepped in and staked the other strigoi, leaving just the one. I watched as the strigoi threw Rose to the ground, but Rose was quick, and she managed to slip right from under him kicking him in the knee cap, and twisting around. The guardian stepped in and distracted him, clasping his neck. Just as the strigoi turned, and grabbed the guardian's arm, Rose manoeuvred, smashed her fist into the strigoi's face, sending him tripping backwards, and then staked him in the chest. And just like that it was over. Sydney removed her claws, but I could still hear her heart pounding. I turned to face her pasty, pale face.

"Are you all right?" I asked. She looked at me, panic still written behind her brave eyes.

"F-fine" She stuttered, moving from behind me over to the strigoi bodies. She brought out a little bottle with a shaky hand and poured it over all the bodies, including the two guardian's who had been killed. And without a blink of the eye the bodies disappeared. Rose moved over to the guardian who had been thrown against the tree. He was badly hurt, but not too badly that he needed medical attention.

"Rose are you ok?" I asked, spotting a cut on her arm.

"Oh I'm fine!" She said lifting the guardian up onto his feet with the help of the other guardian.

"You have a cut" I said running to look at her arm.

"It's fine...honestly" She said as I took hold of her hand.

"You have to let me clean it, it could get infected" I said, reaching for my bag and medical kit. But by the time I turned back to her arm the cut had vanished.

"See...I told you it's fine!" She smiled. I looked up at her, smiling sweetly at me, with a questioning look.

"H-How did you...?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with how Adrian ended up living. I thought Eliza might be able to clear it up for me...but it does look like Lissa's powers have transferred to me. But if that's true it mean...well you know" She said looking to the floor, saddened. I removed my hand from hers and up to face.

"It's not your fault you know. You did everything you could. Hopefully it's not to late...you can probably still save her"

"Yeah...that's if Eliza really does have a cure. If not...I don't really know what I'm going to do" She looked so sad, I felt horrible. I knew then that I would do anything to make her happy again, even if it meant travelling the world to find a cure, I couldn't allow her to be this sad. She looked up at me and for a moment we held each other's gaze. She had the most beautiful, brave eyes. I'd never known anyone as strong as her. But the moment was soon destroyed by Sydney's clearing of the throat, and unimpressed gaze.

"When you two are done with the mind-screwing, we should get out of here...fast. Before any more strigoi pop out. No more quick stops, we need to get to that bnb, and I need to contact Abe"

"Yeah of course" Rose said, pulling away from my hand and walking over to help the injured Guardian. "Here let me" She said, placing a hand on his injured leg and curing it before our eyes.

"Thanks Rose" He said, smiling slightly. But he looked somewhat frightened by her new 'gifts'. After all Dhampir didn't have special powers...so this was an odd situation.

"Oh Rose that reminds me" I started as we hurried along the roads, quickly trying to arrive at the bnb.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you..." I whispered, not wanting the other guardian's to hear me. "you know you said you were shadow-kissed when Lissa brought you back to life?"

"Yes?" She said sceptically.

"Well when you saved Adrian did he...is he...is he shadow-kissed to you now?"

"No. I thought that too, but I asked him and he said he couldn't hear my thoughts or anything like that so...he might not of been dead when I healed him. Although, Adrian has been known to tell porkies...it would explain that smug look he gave me the other day!" She joked smiling. "Why do you ask?"

"It just baffles me that her powers got past on to you. It's like...I don't know but lets just hope Eliza can help you out like you say"

"Yeah" And with that the conversation fell silent. It took us just over an hour before we arrived at the bnb, and all I could do was wait whilst they all slept and waited for morning. Eliza was our only hope. And something told me, she wouldn't be so forthcoming.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 – Rose Hathaway.**

The journey to meet Eliza was exhausting. Sydney, being human, took longer than the rest of us, and even though she kept apologising, I still felt like we should of opted for risking the dangerous, narrow roads. But safety was more important.

"What were their names?" I asked Sydney as we climbed up the steep hills to reach the next town.

"Bobby and Jack. They worked for your father" She answered matter of factly. I felt bad that they had been killed, but it's the way it worked.

"Abe will be annoyed!"

"No he won't mind. You don't know your father very well Rose...he has _a lot_ of power and money. The amount of guardians he has working for him...it's crazy"

"Yeah, he does seem like a powerful man"

"A good one though. Bobby and Jack were excellent guardians, it's just that those strigoi came out at us when we were unprepared. We need to be more careful"

"Well no more pit stops in the middle of nowhere. Your ok with that aren't you?" I asked feeling bad that she had to struggle through, when it was easy for us.

"I probably can help with that" Edward butted in, coming over to Sydney's side.

"Oh?" Sydney said, her tone half irritated, half intrigued.

"Yeah. Hop on my back, I can carry you!" He said with a smirk. I couldn't help but laugh. Sydney did not find it very funny.

"I'm not five years old _Edward_" She spat his name.

"You could of fooled me!" He joked. She glared at him, clenching her fists.

"_Enough_. Sydney, Edward's right, maybe it would be better if you let him carry you some of the way. He's strong, and I promise to hurt him if he hurts you" I said, winking over at Edward. His grin widened.

"Oh you will, will you?" He said, raising an eyebrow. Sydney shook her head.

"I _don't_ need to be carried" She said firmly. Edward laughed, and then grabbed hold of her, swinging her over onto his back.

"HEY, GET OFF ME!" Sydney yelled, hitting at Edwards chest. The two guardians came over to intervene but I shook my head at them.

"Sydney calm down. I'll be gentle" Edward said, smirking away. Eventually Sydney gave up hitting at him, and let him carry her, much to her annoyance. We finally reached the next town, which was close to where Eliza lived. The two guardians were on alert as we walked into the tiny village. It was quaint and sweet, with more people than you'd expect in a small town. It was much smaller than Forks, with far more hills. Edward called Carlisle to let him know we'd arrived, as Sydney booked us into the local, small hotel, and got to work in finding out where exactly it was Eliza lived.

"It's not very well known, but I believe her little cottage is up on Farrow's hill. It's a little out of the way, judging by this map, but if we follow this trail here we'll reach it. Only problem is the whole place is covered by trees and rocks, so it's likely we could run into danger" Sydney informed us.

"How does this Eliza live safely then?" Edward asked.

"She has wards, and is protected by other magic too!" Sydney answered, a little too bitterly.

"Doesn't she have any guardians?" I asked.

"She has guard dogs...no guardians though. Non of them ever had guardians. The Lockley's always knew how to protect themselves though. Plus strigoi don't tend to be very interested in them any ways. Their blood doesn't appeal to them...some kind of potion they drink, makes it smell poisonous" Sydney added.

"I see" I said feeling a little sickened. Blood wasn't exactly a favourite topic of mine.

"Have you ever met Eliza...or another...erm whatever their called" I asked.

"No. No one I know has. Apart from Abe. He said he met one of the Porter's once"

"Really? Is there anyone my father hasn't met!?" I half joked. Abe seemed to know everyone. Sydney smiled.

"So when are we going to go and see Eliza then?" I asked after a while.

"As soon as possible. But we _need_ to be very careful" Sydney said.

"Don't worry, I packed two stakes"

"We probably will need them!" Sydney said, turning to the other guardians. "Are you two all right with this?" She asked them.

"Yes were fine" The tall, burly guardian answered. We all gathered our things, prayed for a miracle, and left to go find this mystery lady, in the hope she may hand us a life line. For a split second I let myself think about how wonderful it would be to be able to save Dimitri Christian, and _hopefully_, if she was still alive, Lissa. I thought about the life we'd all be able to get back...and then I had to remind myself not to get my hopes up. After all...we didn't know this Eliza woman, and she didn't know us. She had no reason to help us. And that thought depressed me.

After what seemed like hours walking in the middle of nowhere, constantly being on the lookout, we finally arrived to a small, well hidden, little cottage. It was cute and dainty, with rows and rows of unusual flowers wrapped around it. The windows were darkened, and although you couldn't see the wards, you could certainly feel them.

"Well...here goes nothing" Sydney said, walking up to the door and knocking. There was no answer. So she tried again. Again, no answer. Edward and I circled the house to look for a sign that someone was home, but all the windows were blacked out, and we couldn't hear any sounds.

"I can open the back door discreetly" Edward suggested.

"Ah so your an expert at breaking in houses as well then?" Sydney said sarcastically, grinning smugly. I rolled my eyes. There was no end to their bickering! He raised his eyebrow at her and flashed his teeth again.

"Amongst other things!" He replied, still baring his teeth, as though to warn her. She pierced her face at him, and clenched her teeth.

"Let's just knock again" She said, banging on the door. "ELIZA!" She called.

"Take it easy on that door Sydney, we don't want to get done for vandalism" I said, taken aback by her outburst of anger. Had Edward really gotten to her that much?

"Maybe we should come back later?" Edward suggested. Sydney spun round and gave him a harsh glare.

"Come back tomorrow?!" She spat. "Are you crazy? Do you think it's just that simple...don't you remember bumping into those strigoi yesterday? Don't you remember Jack and Bobby being torn and snapped to death? The trail we just took to get here is _highly_ dangerous. We _need_ to speak to her now, today!" She said spinning back around and hammering on the door again. Before Edward could say another word I turned to him and shook my head. Suddenly the front door flew open and there stood a short, plump old lady, with a furious expression.

"_What_ do you want?!" She asked, glaring at each and every one of us with her dark, almost black eyes.

"Are you Eliza Lockley?" Sydney asked. The woman turned to stare, with ice-cold daggers at Sydney.

"Whose asking?"

"My name is Sydney, I work for Abe Mazur" Sydney said politely, holding out her hand for the lady to shake. The woman looked at the hand hesitantly for a second, and then shook it.

"Ah yes...Abe did call. And these...these are your guardians?"

"Well those two are, this is Rose Hathaway, Abe's daughter, and her friend Edward Cullen" The lady looked at us all, and bared a small smile.

"Edward. Your...different" She said, studying him from head to toe.

"Yes, I'm another type of vampire. But I assure you I'm very safe, and mean you no harm. It's nice to meet you" He said extremely polite and kind, reaching his hand out for her to shake. She took it, again hesitantly.

"And what is it exactly I can do for you all? I'm not usually known for house parties..."

"We would just like to talk to you...inside if possible. There's a few things we would like to investigate" Sydney answered.

"Well I suppose you better come in then" She said stepping aside. Her expression remained careful and restrained as we followed her into her cute home and sat down.

"I would offer you a drink, but I'm fresh out of blood" She joked humourlessly. I bit my lip from laughing. This was not the time.

"Oh don't worry, were just here to talk to you. Hopefully we won't take up to much of your time" Sydney said.

"Well...let's hear it"

"I'm not sure how much Abe discussed with you, but we've heard a few things about you and your family, that could possibly help us out a great deal"

"Oh?"

"A couple of very close friends of ours were recently turned strigoi, and although the obvious solution may be to kill them, it's proving a little difficult. Aside from the fact they were close friends, it also appears they are banding together an army. They've already taken another one of us and of course we want this to stop. The best solution for this would be to turn everything back to the way it was. For that we would need a cure, and we've heard that you mi-"

"Ah I see" Eliza said, a strange smile playing at her lips. "So you thought you'd come here, sweet talk me into giving information to strangers? Telling you things that have been kept secret in our family for centuries and for what...because you miss your friends? Your very mistaken" She said letting out an annoying cackle of a laugh.

"I'm sorry, we didn't want it to seem that way. I know were strangers but it's very important to us, and we'd be so grateful if you could help us out. If there's anything we can do for you in return..._anything_" Sydney emphasised, slipping a brown envelope over to Eliza. Eliza looked carefully at the envelope, and then look up at Sydney with an impressed smile.

"So...what would you like to know?" She asked, slouching back into her chair. Something told me we could be here for a while.


	25. Chapter 25

**(Hey sorry this one took so long. I've been too busy to write, it's taken me longer. I will try and keep updating quicker again :) Thanks for your reviews, hope you like this chapter, and keep reviewing. xx)**

**Chapter 25 – Edward Cullen**

"So your saying you can't help us?" Rose asked after hours of talking about the same thing over and over again.

"No, I'm sorry. Like you said...you heard it through the grapevine. Unfortunately the tale-tellers were wrong. There is no cure" Eliza said. Something about the slight smile on her lips made me nervy. It was like she was looking at something we all couldn't see...and that amused her.

"But...there has to-there has to be something" Rose said desperately. She looked close to tears. It wasn't the news she was hoping for.

"I'm sorry but there isn't. Now if you don't mind I have a dear old friend visiting, and I'd like you all to be gone when she gets here" She said standing up. She was absolutely brushing us off...but something was wrong. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time...we'll leave now" Sydney said politely, gesturing to her guardians who moved quickly. I followed closely behind, taking hold of Rose's arm, as she stood, bewildered, still hoping for what she deeply wanted. I wished there was something I could do.

"But that can't be it!" Rose said again as we sat down to relax back at the bnb.

"I'm so sorry Rose, but it looks like it is" Sydney said, shockingly with a glimpse of sympathy upon her face.

"But-but...it doesn't make any sense. I was so _sure_ she'd be able to help us. I mean...Oksana said!"

"Oksana?" I asked.

"She's another spirit user I met in Russia when trying to track Dimitri down. She told me that she'd been told stories of someone who brought a strigoi back to life...that's how I heard there was a cure. You remember me telling you about Robert and Victor?"

"Yes" I answered remembering it was Victor's brother Robert who had the so called cure.

"Well that's how I heard about Robert, through Oksana. It was Abe, my father, who found Eliza, another source who could help. But now..." She fell flat of her back onto the bed and sighed.

"I'm stepping out for a moment. I won't be long" I said, excusing myself as Sydney's suspicious eyes watched me leave.

"Where are you going?" Sydney said, following me down the hall way of the bnb, out of Rose's earshot. I could tell by her expression she was _not_ pleased.

"Out. Is that ok with you?" I spat back, imitating her crossing of the arms gesture.

"No actually it's not. I don't trust you. So if your going somewhere _I'm_ going with you!" She demanded.

"Really? Do you have any superhuman powers I don't know about?"

"No!"

"Then I'd love to see you try and keep up with me!" I said grinning wickedly and then speeding away from her before she could open her mouth. The truth was, it wasn't safe for her to come with me...not where I was going. Eliza's house!

I watched from afar, waiting for my chance to sneak up to the house. I listened carefully and could hear the two women chattering away in the lounge area, so I made my move around the back of the house, and slipped through one of the bedroom windows. I tiptoed over to the stair case and listened carefully to the conversation going on downstairs.

"Yes they really did ask, I kid you not" I heard Eliza laugh.

"I can't believe you lied to them!" The other woman said. I could tell by her voice she was ancient.

"You really thing I'd tell _anyone_ whose connected to Abe Mazur information that has been kept secret for hundreds of years?! Come on give me some credit. The guy things he's king of the Moroi...he's a heartbeat away from having more influence on the Moroi world than Tatiana. In fact I think he _does_ have more power and influence! I'm not being blackmailed and bribed to tell the secrets my family swore to protect from people like him. Besides...it's not like those strigoi Rose mentioned have anything to do with us, and were useful in the world anyway. A self-righteous Guardian, who clearly wasn't very good at his job, a weak Moroi girl who was once the queens little pet, and a useless, good for nothing Moroi boy, whose family carry a bad name! Can you blame me?"

"I wouldn't be so harsh. I've met Rose before...her and the guardian and moroi girl you've just trashed. Apart from their lack of sense when it comes to matters of the heart, they aren't that bad. I was very interested in that Rose girl. She has such a dark aura, very strange to that of Dhampirs. I wonder truly if she really is a Dhampir..."

"What on earth do you mean Rhonda? She's _clearly_ not Moroi"

"No I don't think she's Moroi either! I just have my suspicions that's all. She's a strange oddity"

"Well even so, she's still Abe's daughter. And I have no intention of helping anyone related to him" Eliza said. It was the last thing I heard before I left to go back to Rose. I'd heard enough.

"Wait so they lied to us?" Rose asked, sitting up on the bed, suddenly springing to life.

"Yes. That's what she said. She doesn't like Abe, and since your all tied to him in some way that makes her unwilling to give up any information she might have" I said.

"I can't believe you went back there! I mean of all the stupid things...!" Sydney said, still upset and angry with me for leaving her behind.

"So wait...let me get this straight. She definitely does know of a cure, but she won't tell us because...well because I'm Abe's daughter, and Sydney works for him?"

"I'm not sure she a hundred percent knows of a cure but she is definitely keeping something hidden because of Abe"

"But why does she hate him so much? Abe's not a bad person..." Rose said, completely bewildered.

"I think it has something to do with the power he has over people"

"Well he does have a lot of power, but still..." Sydney said, tapping her fingers against the table as she was lost in thought.

"Well we have to go back there! Confront her, make her tell us what she knows!"

"Rose we can't just go storming in there guns blazing. If she won't tell us anything before, why would she tell us after that?" Sydney said.

"I hate to admit it but Sydney's right. We need to go about this carefully. Besides, her friend seemed to be on our side. She knew things about you Rose...she thought Eliza should of told us" I said, remembering the strange things the other women had said about Rose.

"Knew things about me? What things?" Rose asked confused.

"She just spoke about your aura, and other things. I don't know...sounded crazy to me. Anyhow Rhonda seems to know you all and I d-" I said, but Rose interrupted me.

"Wait! Rhonda?"

"Yes...do you know her?" We all turned to look at Rose, as she bowed her head down in realisation. It was these moments that made me crazy that I couldn't read her thoughts.

"Yeah actually I do" She said, eerily calm.

"Well...who is she?" Sydney pushed after a long pause of silence.

"A while back when me and Lissa were at the royal courts, to give evidence in the Victor case, we met Rhonda. We went to the spa there to get a manicure and ended up getting a massage. The guy who massaged me, _his name was Ambrose_, had us go see his aunt, who was named Rhonda. She read cards for us...tarot cards, gave us our fortune. Her predictions turned out to be...well pretty right on"

"Are you sure it's the same Rhonda?" Sydney asked.

"There's only one way to find out" I said, and then all eyes were on me.

We trailed back to Eliza's house just as the sky began to darken. Sydney stayed behind at Rose's request, along with the two guardians. So we were on our own as we went up to Eliza's door and hammered against it until Eliza answered.

"Yes? Oh- it's _you_ again!" She said, her face irritated and annoyed.

"Yes it's us. May we come in?" I said, struggling not to spit in her face.

"I have a guest here, so no" She went to shut the door, but I wedged my foot in to stop her. "Excuse me!" She said, angrily. "Do you mind moving your foot please? Your not welcome in my home!"

"I think you'll find...given the circumstances, that we are" I said with a rather threatening tone. She raised her eyebrow at me and then unwillingly opened the door for us to go in.

"Your _very_ annoying, did anyone ever tell you that?" She said. I grinned.

"Yes...a lot actually" I answered hovering in the doorway as Rose lingered behind me.

"So...what do you want now?" Eliza asked, folding her arms across her chest, and tapping her foot.

"The truth" I answered bluntly. Eliza laughed, a sort of cackle of a laugh, and glided over to her chair.

"Were all after the truth my dear! Just what kind of truth is it your looking for?"

"We know you lied all right! Before, when you said you didn't have any information, you _lied_ to us!" Rose intervened, with such anger in her tone, I had to hold out my arm to calm her. Eliza chuckled again.

"Oh yes...well forgive me for skimming on the details, but I didn't feel like it was exactly necessary to tell you anything. After all...what good would it do me?"

"It might just save you from me _hurting_ you" I warned, feeling the menace boiling up inside of me.

"Ah so your threatening me now? Just to be clear here, I don't take well to threats! I wouldn't bother, it won't get you anywhere"

"Eliza...is there someone here?" Rhonda asked, stepping into the room. Rose looked over at her a gasped.

"Rhonda!" She exclaimed.

"Rose! It's good to see you again" She smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 – Rose Hathaway.**

"It's a small world!" Rhonda commented, as we all sat down to drink tea. I couldn't believe that Rhonda was here...let alone was close friends with Eliza.

"That it is" I said, staring at the cup of green tea Eliza had given me and putting it down, cautiously wanting to avoid any possible poisoning.

"Well...this is lovely but I feel close to falling asleep with boredom. I think it's time for _you_ to leave now. Goodbye!" Eliza said rudely. She really disliked us with a passion. I couldn't blame her though...my father had a way of being your best friend or your worst enemy. I sometimes wondered why he wasn't king, he was that powerful.

"I think we'll be sticking around!" Edward said, equally as rude as Eliza, and smiling cockily. I had to give him some credit...he definitely wasn't a push over! Eliza raised her eyebrow at him, and seemed to smile, as though she were impressed.

"Well I don't think the rudeness is necessary. We are all friends here. Eliza...maybe you should just tell them" Rhonda said, looking over at Eliza. Eliza pulled her face up at her and then growled through her teeth with frustration.

"_Fine!_ But this _better_ not come back to me!" Eliza spat angrily.

"It won't Eliza. You don't have to worry with Rose. You forget I can read aura's...Edward, he's...safe" Rhonda said looking inquisitively over at Edward. He shifted a little uncomfortably in his chair as Rhonda continued to stare at him. She had a vibe that was unnerving at best, but she was harmless.

"If you say so!" Rhonda said shooting daggers over at Edward. "So...what _exactly_ do you want to know?"

"You know what we want to know! About the cure..." I said, frustrated. I hated how she kept stalling.

"Yes, yes! You say that you want to know about the cure...but it's not as simple as that. There are certain risks and obstacles that make it difficult. It's not like I have a whole stash of bottled potions. It doesn't work that way"

"Well what way does it work?" I asked.

"Let me ask you a question. This cure...what would you risk to have it?" She asked with a sadistic smile playing at her lips.

"I-I don't know" I stumbled.

"Exactly! Your not ready to even contemplate a cure if you don't even know how far you'd go to get it!"

"Why don't you tell us exactly how far she'd have to go...be more specific" Edward demanded.

"I'm not sure you want to know. I think it's best you leave this silly fantasy behind...believe me, if you go down this path you might wish you'd chosen differently. It's a dark road to choose" There was no more humour in Eliza's face.

"We want to know" Edward said, but I wasn't sure any more if I did.

"All I want is everything to go back to normal!" I said desperately. Eliza smiled sympathetically at me and then sighed.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Your too fragile...I can see it myself, without even having to read your aura. If only it was as simple as bringing your friends back and then things going back to the way it was...I'm afraid that fantasy is just impossible. There are many..._consequences_"

"_What_ consequences!" Edward spat. I could sense he was getting more and more irritable.

"Rose...are you sure you want to know?" Eliza asked me delicately. I thought about it, really thought about it. But I knew the answer...no matter how afraid of it I was.

"Yes" I said taking in a deep breath. I could see Eliza's expression, it wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"Would you die for Lissa? Would you die for Dimitri, or Christian?" Eliza asked me. I looked at her puzzled, it wasn't exactly the answer I was expecting.

"Of course I would!" I answered honestly. It wasn't a tough question.

"Would you _kill_ for them?" She said more seriously.

"Er...yeah I suppose. You mean kill strigoi"

"I wish I did my dear. I asked you how far you'd go for a reason Rose. It takes a certain type of person who would risk the life of a human, dhampir _and_ moroi. Could you risk the lives of three innocents just to save the life of your friends? And even if you did bring them back, things wouldn't exactly be...normal. Lissa, Dimitri and Christian won't ever be the same. They won't even be vampires any more. The cure brings them back...that is true. But in human form...weak and vulnerable. Living every day with the memories of being Strigoi, never being able to protect themselves. There is a darkness that takes them over...I would say it isn't worth it. But like I said, you have to _kill_ three innocents" I gasped in horror at her words. Not only would I have to kill a human, dhampir and moroi, but Dimitri and the others wouldn't even come back the same. So no matter what I did, I'd _never_ have my old life back! I could feel a sharp pain spreading in the pit of my stomach. Edward sensed my despair and reached out a comforting hand. I pushed it away.

"But-But that isn't right!"

"What did you expect? A dash of lavender, camomile, and lemon juice, topped of with some magical words and then voila...a cure? Things don't work that way Rose. You see back when my family, along with the Scavo's and Porter's, dabbled with potions and what not, we spent years trying to find a cure. It was only then when we were visited by a man. A dangerous, dark soul who might as well of been a strigoi. But he knew things...and he brought us blood from a human, a dhampir and a moroi. He told us that if we mixed it together, and put a curse on it, one only we could give, that we would make something so powerful. So we did as he asked, and we made the cure. This man took the potion we used, injected it into his bloodstream and then left without so much as a word. A year later he returned demanding more of the potion to be made. We agreed, but he still didn't tell us where he was going. It was only after a couple of years that we found out the truth. The man had been slaying innocent lives to bring us the blood. You see it isn't enough just to have the blood of a human and what not...not by a long shot. The body has to be drained of it's blood first, and only then is the blood pure and strong enough to be used against the strigoi. The man did not care about the lives he was risking, he only cared about his mission. His mission was to save his brother, and bring him back to life, at any cost. But finding his brother was difficult, since his brother had a lot of power over the strigoi. This is why the man needed batches and batches of the potion. He injected it into his bloodstream so that if he was attacked by a strigoi they would drink his poisoned blood and be turned human. Eventually his brother came and found him. Funnily enough it was at the Scavo's house. The man had gone there to demand more potions. But of course once we had all found out what the man had been doing we refused. The man's brother killed every one of the Scavo's, ending their blood line. Then he went to drink from the man's blood...it was lucky in a way that the man still had some left in his bloodstream. It certainly made it easier for us to kill them both. We thought we'd completely gotten rid of everyone who ever knew about the so called cure. However the man had two children. Boys. Two boys you know. Robert and Victor" My heart stopped at the very name. It was now clear to me how Victor and Robert had come to know of this cure. They were related to the man who had first discovered and used the cure. It all made sense now why Victor was the way he was. Heartless, cruel and dark. He'd risk his own daughters life just to save himself, and he did. I'd never known his brother...but I imagine him to be the same.

"You should drink something Rose" Rhonda said, looking at me with concern. She nodded her head to the tea I'd refused to drink, gesturing for me to take it. It took me a while to regain conciousness before I took the drink and sipped at it. I could feel all the colour had rushed out of me, and my body had turned stone cold. Edward looked over at me with so much worry, I thought that I must look worse to him than I felt.

"I'm sorry Rose. I know it's not what you wanted to hear but it's the truth. The rumours that escalated were sugar-coated completely. People thought they knew of a cure, but they didn't know the consequences of making and using it. I wish I could just hand you a potion and be done with it but I can't"

"Do you have any left from the last time you made some?" Edward asked. I could barely breath let alone speak.

"No. There's only one person I know who supposedly still has a batch of it. But he's not someone who will willingly give it up for nothing. He's a very dangerous man!" Eliza said.

"Let me guess...Robert?" I said finally. It wasn't hard to guess that it would be him that would have what we needed.

"Yes. I'm afraid so"

"Well...that really blows! I was hoping I could avoid Victor and his brother Robert. But I guess if we want that cure were going to have to give Victor what he wants...to find out where Robert lives" I said out-loud, more to myself than to the others. Edward furrowed his brow in confusion. I could see all this baffled him.

"Victor? What makes you think Victor knows where his brother Robert is? Victor and his brother don't technically see eye to eye" Eliza said.

"Really? But-" I stumbled, not being able to find the words.

"Victor will say anything to get what he wants" Eliza said, as though answering an unasked question. "If you think Robert is bad though you don't _know_ Robert! He is the worst man you can possibly ever think of meeting. Victor may be heartless, but Robert doesn't have a soul. He's dangerous, and you shouldn't go looking for him. It's not even definite that he has the cure anyway. Maybe if you could offer him something that he wanted he would make it for you...but then you'd be risking the lives of innocents. Is it really worth it Rose?" I thought hard about it. Of course no life was worth another life. Especially an innocent life. How was it fair for me to risk that just so I could have my friends back. But then I thought of the alternative. Killing Dimitri, killing Christian..._killing Lissa_. And I felt sick to the stomach. Maybe I could deal with killing Dimitri and Christian...it would hurt but I could do it, knowing I would be freeing their souls forever. But Lissa...I couldn't bare the thought. I _had_ to find the cure.

"I can't condone risking the lives of innocents, but if there's a chance Robert already has a batch then I _have_ to go to him"

"Rose! I told you Robert is a dangerous man. More so than Victor. He's even more cunning and devious, and has a way of double crossing you twice over, without you even knowing he did it! He's very clever, and someone like you would end up only getting killed"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. I'm nothing without Lissa. And it kills me knowing that Dimitri and Christian are also strigoi. Dimitri won't ever stop until he turns me or kills me. If I can't cure them, then I will die happily. I would risk that for them" Eliza sighed with disappointment. She stood up and moved to her desk, unlocking the tiny draw and pulling out a piece of paper.

"Here" She said handing it to me. "But I must warn you against it Rose. You don't have anything Robert has. And even if you do it's unlikely Robert will ever give you what you want. Like I said...he's a dangerous, cunning man"

"Thank you" I said, half smiling. Eliza gave me a slight nod and then left the room.

"I hope you know what your doing Rose" Rhonda whispered to me as we went to leave.

"I do. And thank you Rhonda for helping us"

"Yes, well. It's not right to hide anything from you. Your..._different_" She said giving me a strange look. I furrowed my brow and then left thinking nothing of it.

"Oh...one more thing" I said before she shut the door.

"Yes?"

"Why is it that when Lissa die-_turned_ that I got her powers?"


	27. Chapter 27

**(Quick note: This is another split chapter. The next one will be split also most likely. It's just because a lot of stuff is happening. Lots of drama to come :) I hope you enjoy it. And don't be too mad about the revelation at the end of Rose's bit. Keep reviewing and let me know what you think x) **

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Rose Hathaway**

We arrived back at the Cullen's home late in the middle of the night. It had been a long journey home, but quicker than on the way there. I was glad to be back. Adrian met me at the doorstep, pulling me into a tight hug and then dragging us up the stairs.

"Adrian!" I protested laughing as he closed the bedroom door behind us. He messily kissed all over my face and neck pushing us over to the bed.

"Adrian I just got back, please behave for _five_ seconds" I laughed. He stopped, grinning wildly, and placing his forehead against mine, still keeping his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I missed you" He said, still smiling down at me.

"Yeah I missed you too. It was a _long_ trip!" I sighed, nestling my head into his chest. His fingers found my hair, twirling it around them.

"Did you get what you needed?"

"Not exactly. Turns out either we kill a dhampir, human and moroi and drain their blood, _or_ we go after a potentially dangerous man, related to Victor, _worse_ than Victor and most likely end up dead ourselves"

"What!" He gasped, blowing air into my ear.

"Yeah I know. I mean...I just don't know what to do! I feel like I have no choice other than going after Victor's brother Robert. If there is a chance that Lissa is still alive, and strigoi, then what choice do I have?"

"I know you fee responsible Rose, but you can't keep beating yourself up. It's not your fault. I wish there was something I could do, but I think it's time we let it go. I know it's hard, but like you say...the alternative, searching down this cure...it's not worth the anguish. I love you, and want to make a life with you. However long that might be" He said stroking my head. It felt so relaxing, that for a split second all my troubles seemed to vanish. But it could only last so long.

"Adrian you don't understand. It was my job to protect Lissa. And I failed. So what if I'm still alive...she's gone, and that's my fault. She's like a sister to me, and it's my job to find her and bring her back, I know it is!"

"But the risks Rose. I can't risk loosing you, I just can't! I know you feel it's your responsibility to save her but you can't! Not without putting your life at risk, and others. Please, _please_ can we just be together? Just you and me, and build the pieces back together. I love you Rose"

"I love you too Adrian" I said, leaning up and tenderly kissing his lips. I did love him. But could I give up saving Lissa and Dimitri and Christian for him? Was it possible that we could just go on together and find happiness? His kiss deepened, and a tiny moan exited my mouth. I was so aware of his touch against my skin, and he pushed us onto the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this Rose?" He asked, whispering into my ear. He didn't know that I had done this before...once. But then again he didn't need to know.

"Yes" I said truthfully, wrapping my legs around his waist and pushing our heads together passionately. His hands moved up from my legs, to the side of my waist and pulled at my top, yanking it over my head, to reveal my bra. I pulled at his shirt, throwing it to the floor and running my hands all over his bare chest. It felt so right being this naked beside him. I loved the warm feel of his skin against mine. He ran his fingers across my bare stomach, tickling at the skin, and then finding his way to the button of my jeans. I gasped in pleasure as tingles sprang through my body at the feel of his hands as they went down, under my panties, and he kissed at my neck. Our breathing began to heavy, and the kisses were messy. He removed my jeans and then took of his pants. Just as my hands slowly started to slide down into his boxers, my door swung open and I found a man I recognised stood, glaring down at us both with so much anger, it frightened me. His eyes were bursting full of rage, as he clenched his fists ready to pound the life out of Adrian.

"Dad?" I gasped in shock, pushing Adrian off of me, and pulling the sheets over my half naked body. I knew Abe wouldn't approve of me and Adrian being together. Most Morioi men only used Dhampir girls as play toys. It was unheard of, of any Moroi having serious relationships with Dhampir's, so of course, naturally Abe would think the same of me and Adrian. But it wasn't like that at all.

"Rose! Get dressed now and come downstairs immediately!" Abe demanded, his voice warning me not to disagree. I swallowed hard and nodded, as he stormed off down the stairs.

"Shit!" I said jumping off the bed and throwing my clothes back on.

"That was your father? That was Abe?" Adrian said, pulling his pants back on.

"Yes that was Abe! He does not look happy at all. I better go and sort this out. He thinks your just using me!" I said, walking over to where Adrian sat, half disappointed and half scared to death. I brushed his cheek with my hand and kissed his lips.

"I won't be long. He needs to know this is more than just sex" I whispered into his ear. He kissed my cheek and smiled.

"Tell him I can buy you a ring if he doesn't believe you" He winked. I felt my heart flutter hard against my chest. Did he just offer to buy me a ring? The idea didn't completely feel wrong to me though, so I smiled and left the room, feeling on cloud 9.

I found Abe sat in the living room alone. The Cullen's has been exiled to the lounge area, way out of earshot. He tapped his fingers against the table, like he did when he was displeased.

"Sit down" He ordered, his voice eerily calm. I did as he asked, hell knows what would happen if I didn't. I could feel my whole body shaking as he leaned in, with those snake like eyes of his glaring into mine.

"Those tattoo's on your back...do they mean nothing to you?" He asked, taking me by surprise a little.

"What do you mean? Of course they do Abe!"

"Oh really?! Well then why are you throwing your life away? I come here to support you through this _insane_ quest your on, knowing the risks, so that I might possibly help you resurrect the life of your friends, because I believe in your cause. I'm not mad at what happened to Lissa...I even believe there's still hope, no matter what Eliza told you. But _then_ to find you throwing it all away, for a quick rumble in the sheets with a _Moroi_ boy! Is this what you want? To be a blood whore? To throw away your life? To throw away the chance to be one of the greatest Dhampir guardian's in history? You've come so far already, and now I find you shooting it all to hell just for _that_ boy! Rose...I'm so disappointed. I ought to send you back to that academy...it is clear to me now your not as intelligently built as I had once thought. You've really let yourself down" He said in that disappointed father tone that made you feel like the worst person on the planet. But he had it wrong. Completely wrong.

"You don't understand Abe! Adrian isn't just some Moroi boy using me for sex. We've been good friends for a while. He has genuine feelings for me. I swear to you it's not the way you think it is. Adrian loves me. And I love him. He travelled across the world, putting himself at risk, without any guardians just to come here because he wanted to be by my side. He almost died protecting me. I know in my heart he isn't just fooling me. He isn't like other Moroi guys, he's good and kind. Please believe me"

"I do believe you. But that's the problem Rose. You _cannot _proceed with this relationship with that boy. I'm telling you now whether he truly loves you or not, I don't care. You _have_ to end it!" He demanded. I looked at him as though he were crazy. How could he ask this of me? Why was he being so cruel?!

"That's not fair Abe! Why? Can't a guardian ever be allowed to have a chance at love? I have a chance with Adrian, and I'm not going to give that up just because you tell me too!" I said strongly. He wasn't stopping me from being with Adrian. No matter what he said!

"Rose! Adrian's your brother!"

**Edward Cullen**

Rose's question to Rhonda was surprising. I had completely forgotten about the shock of Rose's new powers. Non of us understood it, but had completely forgotten all about it with everything else going on.

"You got her powers?" Rhonda asked, her face puzzled.

"Yes. I healed my friend. Last I checked Dhampir's didn't have Moroi powers. Nor do they inherit them"

"I'm not quite sure dear. It's not something I've ever heard of. Are you sure you healed your friend? I mean definitely sure you have Lissa's powers?"

"Yes pretty sure. Adrian lay there close to death. And then all of a sudden he was completely cured. I don't really understand it"

"Hm. Well I'm afraid I don't either. Your shadow-kissed to Lissa aren't you?"

"Yes. Do you think that's why?"

"Possibly, but I can't be sure. I'll look into it for you if you want?" Rhonda said, smiling sweetly. Rose nodded and we finally left without her saying another word. I could see by her expression the whole trip had been severely disappointing to her. All her hopes of saving Lissa had been shattered, and now she didn't know what to do.

Once we arrived back home Carlisle pulled me in his office. He didn't even have to open his mouth before I saw in his mind exactly what had happened whilst we were away. And it wasn't good!

"Your absolutely certain?" I asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes, definitely. Alice saw the vision very clearly. I knew something like this had to happen eventually"

"I just can't believe it's happening so soon though. With everything going on...It's frustrating!" I sighed, feeling the exhaustion take me over.

"Well their coming whether we like it or not. And they have one intention, and one intention only. To kill us all. We need to be prepared. It's going to be hell of a battle. So if there's anyone who you know or can think off...call them now. We have two weeks"

"I knew Avery would do something like this...but what I want to know is why us? Why does she want us dead?"

"Well son, that's if it is just Avery. We don't actually know fully whose behind it, and frankly I'm not sure I even want to know. Even so, it doesn't matter. We still have a war coming. And we need to be prepared"

"It's just frustrating! I can't understand why anyone would want to hurt us..."

"Were a threat Edward. Even without outside influence, the volturi have always hated the fact that we exist. Were not like other vampires, you know that Edward. We resist human blood, and were a close family. It's unheard of in our world. And being that were the second biggest clan, it makes us a threat. They've always wanted to get rid of us, but of course without reasonable cause Aro couldn't allow it. I can't stress how tough this is going to be though Edward. I'm not sure if any of us will survive...and even if we do, the question is how many. We need to be prepared" And something in Carlisle's expression told me he was less that hopeful. You see it wasn't just enough the the Volturi were coming after us. It was unknown just how big the quantity of vampires that were hunting us down was. For all we know it could be thousands. And with outside help from vampires like Rose and Adrian...it was a nightmare coming at us in reality. A nightmare I couldn't help but think would end badly.


	28. Chapter 28

**(I tried to put this one up last night but was down so here it is sorry it's a bit late! It's another split chapter, next one will be back to normal :) Enjoy and keep reviewing, it's the highlight of my day xx)**

* * *

**Rose Hathaway.**

"What?!" I exclaimed, trying to make sense of what Abe had just told me. Had I really heard him right?

"You heard what I said. Adrian is your brother" He reinforced again with a careful expression.

"But ho-how can that be?"

"Ah dear. I was hoping I would never have to tell you this...your mother certainly didn't want me to"

"Tell me what! Abe what the hell is going on? Are you lying to me?"

"No I wish I was. Listen I'm not really your father" He started. I went to say something but he stopped me. "A long time ago when your mother and I were at the academy together, we were friends. She was set to be my guardian, and we were close, like how close you are with Lissa, except without the shadow-kissed bond. Your mother was a fantastic guardian, she always has been, but she had her slip ups. You see there was this boy...a moroi boy. His name was Andrew" I gasped. Andrew Ivashkov was Adrian's father, and a pig of a man at best! "Yes, I know you've met him before. He was a complete scoundrel, a real bad boy, and your mother fell for him, like most girls did. She never allowed any blood drinking to go on, she wasn't like that, but she did engage in an intimate relationship with him. Being as close a friend to your mother as I was it was me she came running to when it all went wrong. Andrew was only interested in sleeping with her, so after he got what he wanted that was it as far as being nice towards her went. He teased her to his mates, made inappropriate comments when she walked by, needless to say she became the talk of the school. They spread awful rumours about her...it was a real mess" Abe went on. I remembered back when Mia spread rumours about me being a blood whore. If what my mother went through was anything as bad as what I did then I can imagine her sorrow. I suddenly felt guilty for calling her a heartless bitch.

"I did my best to mediate the situation, got a few guys to slap Andrew around, but it didn't stop her from getting pregnant. She broke down in my arms, sobbing for hours. There was no way she'd get rid of the child, but she didn't want to give up being a guardian either. She didn't want anyone to know the child was Andrew's, so I offered to pretend it was mine. People thought we were dating anyway, since we spent so much time together, and I wanted to help your mother out anyway I could. Of course after that she couldn't be my guardian. We had to part ways as friends too, because having a Moroi man's child is one thing, having a relationship with one could destroy hers and mine reputation. It was a difficult time, but she came through it. And then she had you. I was there at the birth, and I saw her face when she held you in her arms for the first time. Her guard was fully down as she looked down at you. After months of pain and anguish I could see in her eyes it had all been washed away at the very sight of you. She loved you so much, and everyone thought she'd choose to give up being a guardian to bring you up. But she knew it would be better for you if you were brought up in the academy and taught to be a guardian. And she was right. You are a _great_ guardian" He smiled at me, a sort of sad smile. I felt my eyes burning behind the sockets. I'd never realised the true extent of how difficult it was for my mother to give me up.

"I thought she regretted having me" I said sadly, close to tears. He placed his hand over mine.

"Rose. You were the one person she never regretted. She loved you, and she still does"

"But what I don't understand is why you helped her. I mean I know you were friends but it's a lot that you did. Your reputation had to be hurt a little by it, and it's not like you owe her anything. And then to keep helping me like I am your daughter...why?" I looked up and his face and it didn't take me long before my question was answered, without him even having to breath a word. "You were in love with her weren't you?" I said, as his eyes dropped to the floor, painfully remembering things that involved matters of the heart.

"Yes I was" He said quietly, not daring to look into my eyes.

"I'm sorry Abe"

"Don't be. It was never meant to be" He smiled bravely. "Anyhow, I'm sorry for being so harsh with you before. It's just...well if it weren't for the fact Adrian is your half brother, I'd still have to warn you away. Adrian is Andrew's son, the Ivashkov men have always been scoundrel's"

"Well Adrian isn't like that I swear to you. But it doesn't matter now!" I said doleful. The man I loved was my half brother...my life was turning into a season of desperate housewives!

"I'm sure he is. I'm so sorry Rose. I wish there was something I could say that could make you feel better"

"Yeah..." Tears started to fall from my eyes. "Why does love have to be so complicated?" I said wiping my eyes and sniffing. Abe chuckled sympathetically, placing his hand on mine again.

"If you ever find the answer to that, please let me know" He smiled. "Anyway, it's not worth it Rose. You should concentrate on your work, like I did. Work can't break your heart"

"That's true. It's just...well" And then it all came out. I broke down into tears and told him all about Dimitri, and why he meant so much to me. And that how Adrian was the first guy I had allowed myself to love since Dimitri.

"He means so much to me Abe!" I cried.

"I know. Oh Rose! If only I knew this was going on, I could of done something sooner"

"What could you of done?" I asked as he wiped my tears with a tissue.

"I don't know...perhaps pull you out of the academy and train you myself. That place has been disastrous to you"

"Well not completely. I was taught well I suppose, and I met some great people. It's just, it's hard. I feel lost now that Lissa's gone...I really have failed!"

"No! Don't you _dare_ say that. You have not failed at all. It wasn't your fault Lissa got taken. Dimitri knows you so well, he's clever. But it's not the end. Never loose hope. Especially now I got you this" He said with a little grin on his face as he pulled out a little bottle of something.

"Oh my god...tell me that's not what I think it is..." I exclaimed in complete shock.

"It is" He smiled. "When Sydney told me everything that had happened when you went to visit Eliza I did some digging. It turns out Robert isn't the only person who knows about the cure. I can't tell you any more other than someone who was very concerned for you hunted this down and insisted I give it you. I checked it out...it is the cure, so it's yours to do what you please"

"Wow! Thank you Abe" I said relieved, although I was extremely suspicious on the so called person who just handed over this potion. It's not as if it's available in stores!

"Your welcome! So don't fret Rose. There's still hope yet"

"There is for you too you know...with love I mean. Don't give up, you can still find love" I said genuinely believing what I said. He chuckled again.

"Ah Rose, I gave up on that old chestnut a long time ago. But don't worry though, I'm happy" He smiled. Somehow, looking through those brave eyes of his, I didn't believe him.

"And just so you know, you've always been my daughter...no matter what biology says, you'll never be his" He winked over at me and smiled.

"And you'll always be my father" I said smiling back. And I truly meant it.

Abe left after that, leaving me to think about everything that had been said. It had been a real shock. And now all that was left to do was to tell the man I loved that we could never be together. It would crush him to know we were related...but there was no other way around it.

**Edward Cullen.**

I came out from Carlisle's office and went to find Rose to tell her the bad news. I saw Abe leave, and assumed they must be finished talking.

"Rose" I said knocking on the living room door.

"Yeah" She said. I walked into the room and found her sat crying.

"Oh my gosh Rose are you ok?" I said running over to her, and sitting in front of her. I didn't know what to do. Whether to hug her, or touch her hand with mine...I was completely at a loss. She wasn't my girl to comfort, even though I wished I could hold her in my arms as she cried.

"No I'm not" She said bursting into tears, and telling me everything that she and Abe had discussed.

"Oh dear! That's not good. And you and Adrian...did you? Have you...?" I asked awkwardly.

"Oh god no!" She said outraged. "But we could have...oh god, it's just a horrible situation. And now I have to tell him" As much as I didn't like Adrian, I felt bad for him. I could see he genuinely did care about Rose, as I cared for her, but something like this...it would destroy him. She did something surprising at that moment. She reached out her hand and grabbed mine, clutching at it tightly. Her touch sent warm, electric tingles throughout my body, and I started thinking things that I knew I shouldn't at this very moment in time. Too much bad stuff was happening. So I delve straight into telling her what Alice had foreseen, to take my mind away from her soft, luscious locks, piercing, beautiful eyes and supple lips.

"Oh no! It gets worse" She said digging her head into her hands and groaning frustratingly.

"I'm sorry I should of waited for a better time to tell you...but unfortunately we have two weeks to prepare. Carlisle's trying to call in more reinforcements but we will probably be outnumbered. From the looks of things Avery is behind it...and with her powers she can rein in a hell of a lot of vampires"

"Yeah I wouldn't be surprised. Well I guess we need to get our heads into fight mode. It'll help me get my mind of other things" She said sadly, bowing her head down. "I'll train you all in fighting strigoi and other moroi and dhampir. And you can teach me about your kind...it could work" She said, attempting to be hopeful but I could see the doubt behind those eyes of hers.

"Yeah...we'll be ok" I said adding to the fake hope.

"Well I have to go do something I wish I didn't have to do" She said standing up reluctantly. I stood up too and smiled as comfortingly as I could. She looked so vulnerable and broken I felt so awful. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She didn't protest though, wrapping her arms around me too.

"Thank you" She said, before pulling away and leaving. I watched her leave sighing mournfully. If only she loved me the way I loved her...but I couldn't allow myself to think that way now. There were bigger things to worry about now, and like it or not we had to get training. I was on my way to talk strategies with Jasper and Emmett when the doorbell rang. I opened the door and found two strangers stood there with beaming smiles. One was a small figured girl, with long, golden blonde curls, falling around her pretty, pixie like face. She held the hand of a boy with dark hair, dark eyes, and a strong, muscled figure.

"Hello can I help you?" I asked sounding a little irritable than I meant.

"Hi" The girl spoke, her voice as delicate as her frame. "Were here to see Rose and Adrian" She said with a sweet smile. Suddenly I felt very suspicious.

"Who are you?" I asked with a threatening expression. They would not get past me...no matter how good their powers might be.

"I'm Mia Rinaldi. This is Eddie Castile" She said still smiling, although a little frightened.


	29. Chapter 29

**(Sorry this took so long, I've been super busy and it was a difficult one to write because there was so much. Hope you like it, keep reviewing :) And just a little warning, it's a little lemony xx)**

* * *

**Edward Cullen.**

The whole day was a blur. So much happened that was too much to take for one day. And here I stood, Avery Lazar, facing me full on. My teeth bare for her to see the hatred in my blackened eyes. But before I got to this place, here and now, ready to kill the girl who'd started all our problems, I have to go back to how the day started. I'd just got done with telling Rose about what was to come, when the door went.

"I'm Mia Rinaldi. This is Eddie Castile" The strange, young girl said. As soon as I heard their names I knew instantly who they were. Rose had told me all about Mia and Eddie, some good things, some bad, but naturally she liked them a lot, so I let them in.

"Are you sure Rose didn't tell you we were coming?" Mia asked as I lead them into the lounge area.

"No, not a word" I said, watching them carefully as they sat themselves down. I could tell by the way Mia clutched at Eddie's hand she was somewhat frightened.

"Adrian mustn't of told her then" Eddie added looking over at me and trying to be comforting.

"Adrian has something to do with this?" I asked.

"Yes. Well he kind of walked in on our dreams and said we all needed to come here. That Rose and Lissa were in trouble, and our service's were needed" Eddie said.

"Oh right...well he's upstairs talking with Rose at the minute so when their done we can ask him exactly what's going on" I said a little too bitterly. This was all we needed. Visitor's in a time which was becoming more and more fragile by the second. I left Alice to get them something to drink and went to find Carlisle. But Carlisle was busy on the phone calling as many people as he possibly could to add to our numbers. He looked exhausted as he sat practically begging down the phone, crushing his head into his hand at the stress of it all. So I went and sat quietly in my room for a while, trying to put together any kind of plan that I could. But my mind was blank. All I could think about was protecting Rose. She was the only thing on my mind, day and night, and it was deathly frustrating.

"Edward are you in there?" I heard someone say as my door popped open.

"Oh it's you" I said disappointingly as Sydney tip toed into my room, and looked around like the nosy person she was.

"Yes it's me" She said back, raising her eyebrow up at me. "So this is the great Edward Cullen's room then...it's a little bland" She said turning her nose up.

"Maybe to someone like you...but it's my room. What do you want?"

"A little information might be nice. I've been here helping you out, risking my own life, the least you could do is to tell me that we've got a war on our hands! Where do you get off not telling me?"

"What good can you do? No offence but you don't even have any muscles, so how on earth will you be able to help us out?" I said tittering. She let out a small growl between her clenched teeth and glared over at me. Then she stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her. It hadn't been more than five seconds before she came storming back in.

"_Look_ you! I came in here to be nice to you, and actually thank you for protecting me on those roads when we were attacked by Strigoi! There's no need for you to be so vile towards me. The only reason why I was funny with you at the beginning is because, god for bid, I don't trust you. Can you blame me? We didn't even know you existed, and then all of a sudden Rose and Lissa, the two girls my boss has been trying to protect, end up staying with you. Forgive me for being cautious. I actually _care_ about Rose and Lissa. I changed my mind about you when you protected me that day...but _now_...I'm thinking I was wrong to change my mind" And then with that she left again. I sighed with frustration. I didn't exactly mean to be so off handed with Sydney, it wasn't her fault, but the whole situation was beginning to get to me, and I didn't know how longer I could hold on without blowing a fuse.

Some time later I heard Adrian and Rose coming downstairs, so I followed closely behind them. Rose's eyes looked swollen and red, and I could tell instantly she'd been crying. Adrian looked as distraught as she did, so I stood quietly in the background not wanting to make the situation worse.

"Oh my god!" Rose gasped at the sight of Mia and Eddie. "What are you doing here?" A small smile played at her lips as both Mia and Eddie came over with full beaming smiles to greet her. Mia wrapped her tiny arms around Rose.

"Hello stranger" Mia said. As Eddie came up behind her.

"Well...this was kind of my plan" Adrian said, his voice doleful and monotone.

"Your plan?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, you remember me telling you I had a plan? Well this was it. I contacted Mia and Eddie, and others, to come and help us out. I thought it was time that we put the Moroi working with Dhampir's to fight strigoi, into effect" He said. Rose looked at him with a strange expression, as he looked back at her. I could see the sadness in both of their eyes.

"It's good to see you again Rose" Eddie said hugging her.

"Yeah it's great to see you both. How have you been?" Rose asked, trying to put on a brave face.

"Well...were engaged" Mia said with a huge smile.

"Oh my gosh really?!" Rose exclaimed. "I didn't even know you were going out!"

"Yeah. Well Eddie came to the courts to meet with Queen Tatiana, about being my guardian, and then we just sort of came together. It felt right, and we fell in love. The queen wasn't happy about that at all, so she chucked us out. We went back to the academy but a whole group of us wanted to go out on our own. It just feels like the whole legal system is completely wrong. We would be able to fight strigoi better with the help of moroi magic...like that time with Mason" Mia said carefully. Something washed over Rose, Mia and Eddie's face at the mention of Mason's name. Rose had told me briefly about Mason, and I knew the memory of him was painful so I didn't push for anything more.

"Yeah...well it means a lot you being here. But I just hope you realise how dangerous it's going to be. I mean we have different vampires now who also have powers...it's going to be a difficult battle" Rose said.

"We are prepared for that. We won't let you fight alone Rose, I mean you won't believe whose come with us!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Oh? Whose come?" Rose asked looking between Eddie, Adrian and Mia. As much as I envied and disliked Adrian, I genuinely felt bad for him as I watched him standing uncomfortably in Rose's presence. I felt like I should say something to him...but I knew that wouldn't help.

"Tasha Ozera has come, mainly because of Christian. She's distraught over him, and wants to help anyway she can. She got some of her friends also to join her, both Moroi and without guardians. Aaron's here, and some of his friends, and their guardians. Jill's here, she broke out of the academy to come here. Also some people you met in Russia, Mark and Oksana, Viktoria, Sonya and Karolina. They all want to see you soon. Viktoria brought some of her friends with her. I believe their names are Nikolai, Denis, Artur, Lev and Tamara. Denis is Nikolai's brother I think. They said you fought with them before you disappeared" Eddie said, carefully watching Rose. She nodded.

"I don't understand what their doing here. How did they know?" Rose asked, looking to Adrian for answers. But Adrian just stayed quiet, shifting awkwardly. "How did you know about them Adrian?" Rose said again, trying to provoke a response from him by her demanding eyes, but he just seemed so lost in other thoughts, I wished I could read them.

"Yeah. I did contact them. I heard you talking about Mark and Oksana, and tracked them down with my resources. Then I got hold of Viktoria, and her two sisters who wanted to help in aid of what happened to their brother. Viktoria rained in her friends and well..." Adrian answered, avoiding Rose's eyes.

"I see" Rose said, the same mournful, agonising look burning in her eyes.

"Rose you should come and see them. Were all staying nearby in one of the houses Mark and Oksana sorted for us. I think Oksana used her compulsion though to be fair...never heard of a house that only cost 1000 dollars to buy!" Eddie joked. Everyone laughed, all except Rose and Adrian who just tittered along.

"I will absolutely come" Rose agreed, setting up a time to go. I left them all to it and fell onto my bed. Adrian expressed his wishes to go and stay with them all, but I think he just wanted to get away from Rose. It must have been a couple of hours that I lay on my bed, banging my head against the cushion because suddenly Rose came bursting through my door. She locked it behind her, tears strolling down her cheeks, and she looked over at me. Her expression was desperate and pained, as she climbed on the bed, and on top of me, straddling my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to breath normally, but the feel of her legs around my waist was blinding me with pleasure.

"Just don't talk ok?" She asked. "Please" She begged. And I stayed quiet, quietly shaking nervously as her lips found me and forcefully parted them. Her hands found my hair, clutching at it tightly and pulling so hard that I felt just a hint of pain. I tried to slow her down, trying to make it more passionate and loving, but Rose was being aggressive. It certainly wasn't how I pictured it, as her hands ripped my shirt and pants off, and her lips kissed and licked down my chest and back up again. Her hands slid down my boxer shorts, and I yelled out in pleasure. It felt good but also bad at the same time, like it was all wrong, but I still didn't want to stop it. Her clothes came off next and we lay, with our naked bodies interlinked, moving together. She was the first person I'd ever had sex with, and it was amazing. I loved being so intimate with her, even though it felt bad and aggressive, I loved it. Finally I had my girl in my arms, as I bit her earlobes gently, and suckled over her collarbone. When it was over she lay still in my arms, and cried. I felt awfully awkward, not knowing what to do. This had been great for me but clearly not for her. And this is why I knew it was bad. Because she really wasn't making love to me. She wasn't choosing to be with me. She was hurt by the fact she couldn't be with the man she loved because he was her brother, so she came to me to lift her pain. But it clearly hadn't worked. And now I felt awful and horrible. I hurt the girl I loved. I didn't do enough for her. I was selfish to the pleasure. I _was_ a bad person. Rose made her excuses and left to go 'sleep' in her own bed, but I watched through the window as she shot out of the house. She couldn't wait to get away from me. My non existent heart hurt against my chest. I was feeling so depressed, and ready to trash the room up, when the doorbell rang.

"Who the fuck can this be!" I exclaimed in anger. I never usually swore, but I just wanted to left alone. I knew everyone except me and Carlisle had gone out, and Carlisle was busy so I went and answered the door. But as I opened it, and saw the twisted, vindictive smile looking back at me, I wished I hadn't.

"Hello Edward" Avery said, her teeth bare, and her expression cocky, as though she had a plan and there was nothing I could do about it. "Well don't be rude, invite me in" She winked. I could feel my fists clenching. This bitch deserved to suffer, in the worst way possible. She was _not_ going to screw me up again! That was for sure!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 – Rose Hathaway.**

Things had gotten so bad that I was beginning to loose the will to live. Even after my heart to heart with Abe, I still knew the worst was to come. As I entered into the bedroom where Adrian lay waiting for me to return my heart started to pound.

"Hey gorgeous" He winked, smiling over at me seductively. I didn't have to read his mind to know what he wanted to do. I could feel him undressing me with his eyes. And a part of me, the part that made me sick to my stomach, wanted him to. I could feel my heart breaking by the second.

"What's wrong?" He said climbing off the bed, as he spotted my emotional expression. I tried to turn away as he wrapped his warm, strong arms around my body, and tried to kiss my lips. Oh how I wanted him to kiss me. But it was wrong...so, so wrong.

"Stop Adrian!" I demanded pushing him away, and turning my back on him. He followed behind, and kept trying to put his arms around me. Tears fell down my cheeks. This was too hard, and I couldn't bare it any longer.

"Your my brother!" I yelled, trying to push the tears away by squeezing my eyes shut as hard as I could. But it only made me more upset. Adrian's fingers fell from the sides of my waist. I knew that was the last time I'd feel his touch. After this...he'd probably never touch me again.

"What?" He said, the words dripping from his mouth.

"Your my brother" I repeated more quietly, not turning around at the sheer fear of seeing his expression. I jumped into the whole story, everything that Abe had told me, and when I was done the tears came worse than ever. Adrian's face had turned to white. He looked distraught as he fell on the bed, his mouth still open with the shock. I wanted desperately to comfort him but I couldn't.

"I have no words" He said, pushing his head into his hands. He clasped at his hair like he was trying to pull it out.

"I know. It's horrible. I'm sorry Adrian" I said, sighing. There was a darkness spreading throughout me. I'd had enough of all this sorrow and pain, and it was beginning to suffocate me.

"Well...I just don't know what to say. You say your sure Abe was telling you the truth so...I guess that's the end then" He said very matter of fact. My legs suddenly caved and I fell to the ground.

"This is horrible!" I said through the tears. "Really unfair! Why is this happening, I don't understand! It's like I'm doomed to have bad luck for the rest of my stupid life!" I exhausted. He didn't look up at me, and kept his head buried in his hands.

"I don't know what you want me to say...I mean..." He let out an exhausted sigh and then looked up at me. "I was falling in love with you. How can you be my sister when I have all these feelings for you. It doesn't make any sense! And I furious at my father for never telling me!"

"I don't think he even knew"

"_Yes _he did! Believe me you don't know my father. I'll hate him forever!" He said his eyes struggling not to tear. "We should go downstairs" He said before I could say anything. His voice sounded final, and I didn't want to argue. The conversation was dry enough...what more could be said? We both wanted things we couldn't have. That was that! As painful as it was.

Before Mia and Eddie went to leave Adrian pulled me aside.

"I'm going to go with them" He said watching me carefully with his beautiful eyes that I once got lost in.

"Oh" Was all I said, looking to the floor.

"I want you to know it's not you. I'm not mad at you at all, if anything I'm upset. I just can't be around you. I have all these feelings for you, things that I want to do to you that I should be protecting you from, from other boys, like an older brother would do! It just...it makes me feel...wrong! I shouldn't feel this way but I do"

"That's not our fault though that we feel this way! We had these feelings before we even _knew_ we were...it's not our fault!"

"I know. But it doesn't make it any less hard to be around you. I just need some time to get used to it I guess. I'll be staying with Mia and everyone so you know where I am if you need me" He said, his eyes kind and caring, as though he wanted to give me a hug but couldn't.

"I understand. I just wish...I wish things were different, I really do!" I felt close to crying again. It wasn't bad enough that Lissa, my best friend who I was supposed to protect, had been snatched right from me, but now...I was loosing Adrian. Love really did suck!

"So do I" He said genuinely meaning it. The sides of his mouth curled into a forced, tiny smile. "Bye Rose" He said, turning and leaving. As I watched him walk away, tears falling down my cheeks, I had a horrible feeling. That it would be the last time I'd see him again. It was this that lead me to do something incredibly stupid and wrong. I don't know why, or what pushed me towards Edwards room, but I desperately needed to feel something...something that wasn't this black, painful ache in my heart. I ran into his room and took advantage of a guy I knew was in love with me. I could feel the guilt rising up inside of me, because I'd done this before so many times. Like when my best friend Mason gave his life for me, because he loved me and I mislead him to believe I could reciprocate those feelings. I'd never gotten over the guilt of that, and how I tried to make it work with him, but only messed him about further. Then Adrian, how badly I messed him around. I'd hurt him so many times, and then finally when I start to fall for him, and things look as though they might work out between us, it all blows up in our faces, and I hurt him again. I knew we'd never be the same again. It would always be awkward between us, because we couldn't just be brother and sister, it wouldn't be right when we didn't see each other that way. And then here I was, having sex with Edward, meaningless sex to me, but everything to him. I can't deny it wasn't good...it was, but he wasn't who I wanted, and that's why I felt so sick to my stomach. So I did the worst thing I could do, when we'd finished, and I laid down beside him. I ran. Left him behind without any explanation, thinking he'd done something wrong, all because I couldn't handle it. I was a bad person, one who destroyed everything I touched, and broke nice guys hearts. Suddenly I longed for death. For Dimitri's teeth to rip my neck to shreds. I deserved it. But instead I found myself at the place where Mia and Eddie were staying, along with everyone else.

"ROSE!" Viktoria exclaimed, running out of the house and jumping into my arms. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hello Viktoria" I said.

"Oh wow! It's so good to see you. How have you been? What have you been doing? You look totally amazing! Do you have a boyfriend now?" She said so quickly my brain couldn't keep up. I laughed.

"What do you want me to answer first?" I said still laughing. She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

"Everyone has gone to sleep. It's just me awake. I was so bored. I'm so glad you came Rose, I wanted to apologise. The last time we spoke it was...well it wasn't good" She said looking to the floor in shame.

"Don't worry about it. I understand completely. I was just being protective of you"

"I realise that now. But I was horrible to you. Please forgive me"

"Nothing to forgive hun. It's really good to see you" I smiled. She beamed a pleased smile back at me, and almost started skipping around.

"Can you believe were all here? Sonya and Karolina don't want me to fight! They say I'm too young and will get hurt, but I begged them to let me come. So I could see you again!"

"Aw well I'm happy you came. But they are right, it is too dangerous for you"

"Denis has been taking the micky out of me!" She said rolling her eyes and pouting. "He told Nikolai he'll be staying behind to watch me. It's so frustrating!" I giggled.

"Don't worry. You'll be safe with Nikolai. It's not going to be pleasant this fight. Believe me you don't want to be involved" I said. She pouted again, and did the one hand on the hip thing that made me laugh. "Is Adrian here?" I said seriously after a little while. My heart started to pound at the sound of his name.

"No. He left just before you came actually. Two guardians came and picked him up. He didn't give a reason why, only that he needed to get out of here, and to tell you he's sorry" My heart collapsed. I knew he left because of me. And that hurt, but I understood. "Don't worry he'll be back! But listen I need your advice, I've got _major_ boy troubles!" She enthused, flapping her hands around. I loved her over exaggerated enthusiasm. She was so dramatic sometimes it made me smile, but I had to force my smile as she sped into the story about her and her new crush.

After what seemed like hours of pretending to be happy and excited with Viktoria I left, promising to go back the next day. It wasn't Viktoria's fault. I just had so much on my mind. But my day wasn't about to get any easier. As I strolled back to the Cullen's house, ready to face Edward, I found myself staring into the eyes of someone I thought I had lost.

"Help me!" She said, her blood red ringed eyes pouring into mine like acid.

"Lissa?" I exclaimed, feeling half relieved and half frightened.

"Help me!" She said again, louder than before. He eyes suddenly shut tightly, her fists clenched, like she was struggling to stop herself from doing something. Most likely drinking my blood dry. I followed her as she kept pacing backwards, holding my hands out. I didn't know what to do. She looked at me so helplessly. "Please" She begged through clenched teeth.

"Lissa, are you ok? What should I do, what-" But before I could ask another question something came speeding out from the trees and smacked me on the head, forcing me into darkness. Lissa had tricked me. And now I was in their hands. Maybe it was a good thing. Maybe this is what I deserved. All I knew was I wouldn't even put up a fight. I didn't care what happened to me now.


	31. Chapter 31

**(Thank you so much everyone for your choices :) I hope some of you won't be too disappointed with the choices to come, and unfortunately, as much as I'd love everyone to survive, I have to kill of some of the characters, just don't be too mad hehe xx Enjoy, and please review xx)**

* * *

**Chapter 31 – Edward Cullen.**

My teeth were close to snapping into as I gritted them together in anger. To see her face again, after all the damage she'd done had awoken something vengeful inside of me that I was powerless to stop it. She continued to stare at me with that sly, vindictive smirk, which didn't help her case very much. I yanked my hands out and grabbed firm hold of her wrists, ready to rip her to pieces.

"Ah, ah, ah!" She said. "I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"And why wouldn't I?" I asked through clenched teeth, and then I saw it. Behind her these big, bulky men, with gigantic muscles stepped out. Their were five of them and three of them had hold of Esme, Alice and Jasper.

"If you so much as raise your hand to me, I'll nod for these men to snap one of their heads of. _Don't_ push your luck" She warned, her eyes burning red, in that psychotic way they did. I removed my hands from her wrists and gasped in shock. I could kill her, right there and then, but then these men would kill three members of my family. "Let us in" She said gesturing for me to step aside. I had no other choice other than to let her in, as the men followed, roughly dragging my family with them.

"CARLISLE!" I yelled, hoping he'd come to my side. Once he saw Esme was in danger, and the others he would be plenty motivated to do something. But he didn't answer, and Avery cackled.

"Don't even bother Edward. He went out to work. Probably won't be back for a few hours, long enough for me to get this over with. Sit" She ordered forcefully. I sat down. There was no one here to back me up. I was helpless, and she knew it. She sat down in front of me, smirking again.

"It makes me laugh that you could be so stupid as to think the Volturi would of taken care of me! Not even my own kind could, what made you think they could?" She laughed. "It's pathetic really. You don't even _know_ the lengths I go to get my own way. Where do you think my mom and dad are? Six feet under!" She laughed harder. "There's nothing you can do to get rid of me. I _am _the stronger link, and I will win! Now the choice is yours...who do you want to stand beside. The weak or the strong? Because if you choose to stand against us, we will kill all of you without question. I'm giving you all a choice. You and your..._clan's_. We know you've been recruiting. How many of them will still be left to fight next to you when they realise your not going to win? Are they that willing to risk their own lives for you?" She questioned still with that knowing, cocky smile. "You may think you can beat us, but you can't. Your lucky I'm even giving you a chance"

"Who exactly are you fighting against?"

"Were fighting for power of course. I believe things need to change. Humans are the minority, they aren't important, _we_ are. It's time for us to stop hiding away, and take over. Wouldn't you want to live in a world where you had complete freedom?"

"No! Because _we_ aren't supposed to exist" I said furious. If I had a choice I would choose to be human every time. I hated being this monster. Most of us did. But Avery just laughed.

"That might be your take on things, but it's certainly not mine. I remember back when you used to moan night and day, making my head hurt, you really were annoying! But still here I am giving you the chance which I think is fair. Since I don't have any time to sit and catch up I'm giving you all till midnight to decide. If you choose to join us, then come to highest point in forest and we will be there to greet you. Your other..._friends_ know of our terms, so your the last. I hope you make the right decision Edward...because you won't win if you don't. Good day" She said winking, and blowing me a kiss. "Actually before I go" She started turning back round to face me. Then her eyes did that thing where they froze the whole of your body and you couldn't look away. "Kiss me" She barely whispered, as though she were teasing me. But my body could not stop from moving towards her. I wanted to feel her lips with mine, and that's exactly what I did. Her tongue met mine, as our lips moved together in that slow, passionate way they did once before. And then it was over, and her eyes moved away from mine, freeing my body. She let out a giggle, and I gritted my teeth together realising what she'd just done.

"HOW dare you!" I yelled.

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport Edward! Besides your not the one I want anyway. You just look like him" And she winked and then left, her men throwing my family down, all except for Alice.

"Oh and we'll be taking Alice. Forgive me for that but we need some sort of security. I can't be sure you won't follow us and try to attack us. But don't worry she will be returned to you...alive" She cackled again and left. Jasper tried to follow, but one of the guardians spun round and threw him against the wall.

"_Just let me go Edward. I'll be safe don't worry. As soon as the coasts clear I will escape"_ Alice said in her thoughts, giving me a serious look, so that I would believe her. And I did. If anyone could escape it would be Alice. But I still didn't feel too happy about it. Avery would pay for this...she would pay!

"You just let her go!" Jasper yelled, shoving me again.

"BOYS stop this please!" Esme begged trying to mediate the situation.

"Jasper she _told_ me to trust her! What could I do? They would of killed her if I'd tried anything!" I said honestly.

"They will kill her anyway!" Jasper screamed back at me, his fisted clenched so tight and ready to pound into my face.

"Jasper please, Edward did what he could. That girl is crazy, there's nothing any of us could do!" Esme said trying to calm Jasper down. But Jasper continued to look at me with psychotic eyes. He was furious and I didn't know what to do.

"_How about I teach that bitch you are so adamant to protect a lesson? Would you like that? It's her fault were in this mess in the first place! If anything happens to my Alice, I'll kill her_!" He threatened in his thoughts, and I knew instantly from the images in his mind, that he meant Rose. Suddenly my whole body filled with rage.

"_You_ leave Rose alone!" I scorned, as though the words were venom. I loved Jasper like a brother, but he was threatening the girl I was falling in love with, and that was _not_ ok. But Jasper didn't reply, he just continued to stare, as the corners of his mouth turned up into a vindictive, sly smile, if only for a second.

"What are we going to do?" Esme asked, as I stood beside her in Carlisle's office. She'd called him to come home early. I wished there was a way to keep him out of it, since he was looking so drained with it all, but there wasn't. He rubbed his head with head hand and sighed.

"I have no idea. This situation has gotten worse. The other clan's are starting to panic, and blame us for bringing them into this. But I fear that it's not just us against the volturi and Avery...I fear _all_ the clans are coming together to fight the war of survival. Avery could have thousands of recruits fighting for her. I believe her when she says if we fight against her we will die. But I can't live in a world where power is the only thing that drives us. I won't slay innocent humans when _we_ are the ones that shouldn't exist. I couldn't live with that on my conscience, my morals won't allow it. But at the same time I can't ask you to stand with me...not when death is on the cards. You must make your own decisions" He said, looking close to tears. I placed my hand on his shoulder in comfort. He was a good man. A man I aspired to be like.

"Oh Carlisle!" Esme cried, falling into his arms. "You know I stand beside you, and I always will! No matter what the future has install for us, we will fight together" She smiled, holding him tightly.

"And I _refuse_ to fight beside anyone but you Carlisle. We cannot let Avery win, she is fighting for all the wrong things. I'm with you, and always will be" I said confident in my decision.

"Count us in" Emmett said, mingling at the door holding Rosalie's hand.

"Yeah...I know I can be a bit of a bitch sometimes, but I don't agree with letting Avery take over. She will destroy everything were about. Humans may be pathetic...but they don't deserve this" Rosalie said shockingly. I could see in her mind she was genuine about caring for the humans. She knew deep down that we were the ones who shouldn't be here, and the humans deserved to live. "Besides, I'm starting to warm to Rose. She's a nice girl" She said, flinching a little at her revelation. It wasn't like Rose to warm to anyone. Especially girls.

"It's good to know, but you all realise what this means don't you? We might not survive" Carlisle said seriously. We all nodded.

"The Denali's have said they will absolutely stand with us. Also the Egyptian, Irish, and Amazon coven's, and the American and European nomads will stand by us. But the Romanian coven have decided to stand by Avery. They don't want to be on the '_loosing side_' or so they say!" Emmett said.

"Well at least we have the others, that's very good of them! I must thank them all" Esme said with half a smile "Where is your brother Jasper?" She asked, dreading the answer. The whole room went quiet as Emmett bowed his head down.

"He left" He answered with barely a whisper.

"What?" Esme gasped. Carlisle's thoughts had turned dark. Carlisle was always the strong one in the family, but right now he was weakening by the second, and I didn't know how much more he could take.

"He said he was going to find Alice, and he didn't think he was coming back. He was quite harsh actually, it didn't seem like Jasper was himself. Did Avery use compulsion on him?" Emmett asked.

"No not at all. He's just angry with me because I let Avery take Alice, but it's not as if we had a choice" I defended, feeling guilty.

"You didn't son. It's no surprise that Jasper would react this way. I only hope he comes to his senses. I wouldn't want anything to happen to him!" Carlisle said. But something inside us all, including Carlisle, told us otherwise. Jasper had been against protecting Rose and Lissa from the beginning. He didn't like the idea of having new vampires hanging around, and he wanted nothing more but for him and Alice to survive... I suddenly had a horrible feeling he would join the wrong side.


	32. Chapter 32

**(Sorry this took a while. Things are crazy busy my end so im not able to update as much as I have been doing, but I will do my best! Enjoy this chapter :) drama is coming! Please leave reviews xx mwah)**

* * *

**Chapter 32 – Rose Hathaway.**

Christian had tied me to a metal chair that was attached strongly to the floor. I could feel the blood dripping from my bruised and battered wrists, and the pain had blinded me into a heavy sleep. I found myself somewhere very similar. On a beach, where the sun beamed down and burned into my skin. I was wearing my blue bikini top, and knee length, swimming trousers, with my curves on show for all to see. In front of me, walking towards me was Adrian. He had a half smile on himself, and he didn't seem himself somehow. I had been here once before. When Adrian had dream walked in on me when I, Mason, Mia, Christian and Eddie had been captured by strigoi.

"Hello Rose" Adrian said smiling, as he stood in front of me. I looked around.

"Is this a memory?" I asked.

"No...I dream walked you again. I brought us here because...well it feels more special that anywhere else" He said looking at his feet. I wanted to reach out and stroke his face.

"How have you been? I came to see you and they said you'd left"

"I did. I hope you understand it's just hard to be around you. I just wanted to let you know now that...well if you ever need anything I'm here. Anything you need..." He said, his face gentle and loving. It made my insides hurt.

"Yeah..." I didn't know what to say. All I could do was look at my bare feet sinking into the sand. I'd completely forgotten where I was.

"Well...I better go. I won't stalk your dreams any more, you don't have to worry about that. If you need me call me. I know your number...I won't ignore it" He promised. I knew how hard it was to get hold of Adrian via his cell. He rarely answered it. But I knew his promise was for real. He would always look after me any way he could, but it would never be the same again between us.

"Bye Rose" he murmured, a similar, tender smile I'd seen many times before crossing over his face.

"Bye-" And then it hit me, where I was. "WAIT!" I yelled, to tell him that I had been captured by Lissa and Christian. But I was too late. He was gone, and I was on my own.

"Ah your awake...good" Christian said, just as the beach had disintegrated into thin air, and all I could see was the dull, grey, miserable surroundings, in the room I was trapped in. He was pacing back and forth in front of me, with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Christian...maybe we should let her g-"

"ENOUGH Lissa! Go into the other room!" Christian yelled in demand. He looked at her with raging eyes, and she cowered away. It reminded me of the two strigoi I'd killed when Mason was killed. The male strigoi had acted the same way as Christian just now, screaming at the girl. Lissa left the room, too afraid to say anything more. Even though I knew she was strigoi, something in her air and manner made me feel that maybe there was still hope for her...she seemed so lost. Christian turned back to me, and I scorned at him with my eyes. This made him amused.

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie" He taunted, tutting away.

"My name is _Rose_, not Rosie!"

"My apologies...but I think Rosie suits you better. It says pathetic better than Rose ever could!" He laughed. I pinched my eyes together more, gritting my teeth. It took me a long time to like Christian, and now all I had for him was pure hatred. "You know I always fancied you a little more than Lissa...your curves are..." He licked his lips looking me up and down, and I shivered. "Delicious! If it were up to me I'd kill Lissa right now and make you my queen...but Dimitri would never allow it. Such a shame. Something tells me you'd be an animal in the bedroom" He winked at me, but it was a vindictive, cold wink, and it made me shiver more. He was taunting me in anyway he could, playing on my fears. Christian would _never_ say these things. "You smell so good right now" He said hovering over my neck and sniffing at me like I was a piece of warm chocolate cake. "Mmm...may I have a taste?" His teeth were bared, and inchs away from my neck. I gasped in a large breath of air, awaiting his teeth, but the door swung open.

"_Enough_ Christian! Step away" A familiar female voice said, clicking her thick, heels against the hard floor and walking just in front of me. I looked up to see her smiling down at me as though she had won.

"Avery! I should of known this would have something to do with you!" I said annoyed. She laughed.

"Of course it does. Did you think you could out run me forever? I took practically everyone who means everything to you. People you didn't even know about!" She laughed again, as did Christian, who looked at her like she was a god, and he would do anything for her. That too made me shiver.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"The obvious three, Dimitri, Lissa and Christian. Oh I know you think Dimitri was an accident...but I was around long before you even knew. You see there's something you should know about me. A long, long time ago, I fell in love. _Deeply_ in love with a boy, who was older than me and more handsome than my eyes could take. His name...was Adrian" I breathed hard at his name. "Yes I know you two had a thing..." She spat, as though she had acid in her mouth. "I went to his old school, before he left to go skiing with _you_ lot. Before he left for skiing, we _almost_ came close to being together. I knew he was looking for a girl, and I had everyone I knew working to make it happen. But then he met _you_! And he was completely love struck, it was sick to see! Before I could do anything about it he left for your academy, and I had no access to him. This annoyed me more than anything, and I knew I had to do something to stop you two. I even went to great lengths to make sure Queen Tatiana knew what was going on, knowing full well she'd disapprove of you. But you were already in love with someone...someone who loved you back. I saw you both at the royal court, the way you looked at each other, it was pretty obvious. And I wanted you to suffer...so...naturally...I made sure he got changed. Nathan was one of the many people I had under my control, and I was the one who made sure the wards got broken. It was all very cleverly done, and unfortunately your poor Dimitri went bye, bye, and he's working for me now. But that's not all I did to hurt you" He sly smile widened, sending razors fluttering over my spine. "You dear, dear, best friend Mason...those two _pathetic _strigoi who killed him...they worked for me also. At first I wanted them to kill you all...but unfortunately you stopped that from happening, but not without loosing Mason. At least I got some sort of reward for that. I know your every move Rose, without you even knowing it. It's like I have your mind tatooed in my brain, and I can see every choice you make" I felt every bone in my body flare up. I was raging. She was responsible for Mason...she had followed my every move long before we even knew she existed. _She_ was the worst enemy I could have possibly anticipated, and now she was the one with the upper-hand. That didn't stop me wanting to kill her. I reached as far back as I could with my painful wrists burning. But the rage had filled me with fuel, and it was enough to reach into my back pocket where the vile of liquid my father had given me was sat.

"That's not all I did either. Even though I thought I had gotten rid of you when you went looking for Dimitri, you still came skipping back, and then ran off with the man I loved following closely behind you. It pained me to know he was in your bed when he should have been with me. So I tracked down your father. And I used compulsion on him. _I _was the one who gave him the 'cure'. Hoping it would trap you into coming here, and it worked a treat. Now you'll always know your a failure. You have the cure and you failed" She laughed. "It's hilarious. But what's even funnier is that your going to die knowing that the man you fell in love with...the guy who you thought was your brother...isn't" She started to cackle. I felt a horrible, piercing chill fill my body, and suddenly the tears began to fall. Everything I'd been told my Abe had been a lie. A lie filled in his head by Avery. Just one of many things she'd done to me, to ruin my life. "And now he's mine forever, and there's _nothing_ you can do about it. And your pathetic new friends...Edward, Sydney...there all going to die tonight, and the best part is they don't even know it's coming. _They_ think were giving them the chance to join us tonight, so they won't see us coming. It's simple. But you'll be dead before them so thank your lucky stars" She turned to Christian then "In one hour, and not before, I want you to kill her in the most painful way possible. Dimitri will be completely out of the way then, and won't stop you" She ordered. Christian nodded.

"Not a problem mam. What do I do about Lissa"

"_Control_ her, kill her! What the hell do I care, I don't see why you turned her anyway, she's completely pathetic, just like her friend here!" She flashed me a quick look. Christian grinned nervously.

"Of course, I can handle her! I'm worried about what Dimitri will do though"

"I'll handle Dimitri. He'll just have to get over it. And he will, because we have bigger fish to fry. I need to go and speak to Aro now. You go handle Lissa" She turned to face me. "Goodbye Rose" She smiled. "And good riddens!" And with that she swung around and left, Christian following behind her.

Half an hour passed full of complete silence. It felt more like hours, but I could count every second as it passed me by. And then the door opened, sending my heart into overdrive. It relaxed when I saw it was Lissa. She cowered in and knelt in front of me. I could see that if she had been alive...she'd be crying right now.

"I'm s-so sorry Rose! I didn't want this to happen at all. I just wanted to be with...with him! But he isn't him, he's not Christian. And I feel it Rose. I feel the darkness inside me. Drowning me bit by bit. It's trying to get me Rose. It's trying to make me kill. It gets harder every day...every day I refuse to kill and drink blood. Christian gets so mad with me, and hits me...but I still feel like I was before...even though I'm not. It gets harder to hold on. Even now I want, want, want to kill you, but I can't. I meant it when I said to help me. I want you to kill me. I'll free you and I want you to kill me. Please Rose...please end this darkness for me!" She pleaded.

"Lissa..." I started to cry. "Lissa I can't kill you. I could _never_ kill you, _ever!_ Do you hear me? I'm going to save you!"

"But how? I'm dead Rose. I'm soulless. I might as well be the devil on earth. I feel it"

"But you don't!! Don't you see Lissa...your different from the others. You don't want this life, your fighting against it hard..."

"But I'm WEAK!" She screamed standing up with rage. "I'm weak Rose, I can't fight this much longer. I'm going to kill, and I can't live with that. You have to end my life and set me free. I beg you!"

"Untie me" I said. She nodded and untied quickly, without effort, snapped the metal from my wrists. I could hear her sniff the smell of me in before she shifted nervously away. I felt horrible for her.

"You need to drink this" I said holding up the vile. "Just a sip should do it. I will pour it into your mouth. You _need_ to do it quickly too" She looked at me with questions. "_Don't_ ask any questions. Just drink" She took the vile from me without asking questions, and drank a sip. I grabbed the vile off of her quickly before she could drop what was left. And then it happened. Her body started to vibrate, and bubble as though she were a pancake in a frying pan. I shoved myself against the hard wall and watched as she threw herself around the room, her skin looked ready to burst. She screamed out in pain I felt certain someone would come running. And then...I covered my eyes as her skin bubbled right out, and I felt as though she would explode. But nothing. Nothing happened. Everything went silent. I removed my arm slowly and saw her lying in a foetal position on the floor.

"Lissa?" I asked, barely a mummer. She slowly lifted herself from the floor and it was then that I saw her eyes. That jade green colour I knew so well, and loved. She was herself again, but in human form. I ran over to her and threw my arms around her crying.

"Your back!" I cried. She hugged me back, bursting into tears herself.

"Yes...yes I am"


	33. Chapter 33

**(sorry this took a while again. Having some family problems at the moment, so it's tough. Try to bare with me, as slow as I am right now. xx Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a split chapter again. Next one will be split also xx)**

* * *

**Chapter 33 – Rose Hathaway.**

"What do we do now Rose?" Lissa panicked, flapping her hands around, and crying with fear. It had just hit her that the worst had not yet come, and we still had the problem of escaping this hell hole.

"You need to calm down Lissa, _please_ calm down!" I begged, panicking myself. I could no longer feel what she felt, or see into her mind, and I wondered if she could feel what I felt now. "Do you know the way out?" I asked as calmly as I could. She thought for a second, her lip quivering, as she kept looking to see behind her.

"Y-Y-yes, I think so. But there's a lot of rooms...and what if we bump into th-"

"_Enough!_ It's daylight outside, were going to get out, I promise you Lissa" I shook her shoulders, and looked seriously into her eyes. She started to calm slightly, and wiped her tears.

"Ok. Well-the exit is down the hall, and through the living room"

"Ok, let's go" I said grabbing firm hold of her hand and making my way over to the door. I wrapped my hand around the door handle and pulled it open slowly, and carefully, peering through into the hall. It was dark, and gloomy, but I couldn't sense anyone there. We tiptoed into the hall, our breathing heavy, and our bodies shaking. I didn't know whether to run or keep going slow, but a part of me was too afraid to run. We crept down to the end of the long hallway, and I could suddenly hear voices.

"Quick in here!" Lissa said, opening the nearest door and throwing us into a small, tiny space. It was an empty closet, and equally as daunting as the rest of the house. I focused on the voices, and listened as best I could.

"Dimitri is getting too big for his boots. He wants to be in charge, but Avery won't let that happen" A male voice said. It didn't sound familiar, but I could tell he was strigoi just by the sheer, piercing, coldness of the sound.

"What can Avery do?" The other male voice said.

"She's going to kill him after we kill everyone else. He'll never see it coming" I could hear the humour in his voice, and it made me feel sick. Avery would kill Dimitri...even though he was evil now this still bothered me.

"What about his pathetic sidekick Christian?" I felt Lissa's claws dig into my hand, as she flinched at Christians name.

"Oh Avery's getting rid of him too. _Well_ once she's killed Rose, someone has to take the blame...once Dimitri believes Christian is responsible him and his weak girlfriend will be toast" He cackled a laugh. A gasp of breath exited from Lissa's mouth. I squeezed her hand tighter to be reassuring, but something inside me told me would both be left heartbroken at the end of this day. There was no way Christian would willingly drink from the vile, and I couldn't see any other way to save him. It was a horrible situation, but the most important thing now was to get Lissa to safety. It was after all...still my job!

"Come on" I whispered to her as the voices disappeared, and it felt safe to leave. We continued down the hall, and then round to the right where the light got brighter, and I could see the doors, and blacked out windows. This place must have been derelict before Avery took it over, but it was huge. The walls, which were once white bricks, were now grey and weathered. It smelt damp, and mouldy, and the concrete floor was dusty and crumbled beneath our feet. I pulled Lissa close to me behind me.

"Stay close" I whispered. "Which one of the living room"

"It's the door at the end" Her voice shook.

"Ok. Were going to run!" I said. "Are you ready?"

"Y-yes" The panic was back.

"Ok. Go!" And then we were running, slamming our feet against the floor, and bursting through into the empty living room. The room was surprisingly different to the rest of the place. It was more homely, with a bright cream carpet, sofa's, a fireplace, and a small television. I could see the front door at the other end, and we were only a few steps away from freedom.

"COME ON!" I yelled pulling her to the door, as we tripped over the carpet. We made it to the door and burst through it into the light, but something grabbed hold of Lissa before we could leave.

"Where do you think your going?" Christian asked, with such hatred in his voice. He had his strong arms wrapped around Lissa's throat and his teeth were bare. A tiny scream exited Lissa's mouth. I couldn't say anything, all I could do was jump and throw myself at Lissa and Christian. Lissa fell to the ground.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled, the familiarity of this situation hitting my heart hard. "GET OUT!" I screamed again. She cried and left.

"Save him!" She said before running out into the light. Christian crushed me down into the carpet as he climbed on top and attempted to sink his teeth into my throat. This was it. This was where I would be killed. I could feel it now, I could feel my death coming. At least I'd saved Lissa. I'd done my job and there was nothing left for me to do.

**Edward Cullen.**

"Edward where are you going?" Sydney called after me as I stormed out of the house.

"Out! What concern is it of yours?" I said a little to bitterly. She blocked my path, and I grinned down at her. "I can get past you, you know?! And you wouldn't even see me do it!"

"I _know_ your strength and powers...we all do, so you don't need to remind me!"

"Then why are you attempting to stand in my way?"

"I need to talk to you"

"About?!" I was getting annoyed now, and she looked upset. I dropped my shoulders and tried to look more friendly, but it was very hard, when my brother hated my guts and could be joining the enemy, and my sister could be going through hell right now.

"You don't need to be rude to me you know! I'm trying with you and your always so...so harsh! I know we got of to a rocky start, and I'm sorry for that but I am trying! I see the way you look at Rose, and talk to her...why can't you be nicer to me? What did I do that was so bad?" She said, looking genuinely upset. I suddenly felt very guilty for the way I'd been with her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just very stressed out at the moment. I don't mean to take it out on you. I do like you, it's just..."

"You miss her don't you?" She asked, her expression delicate and saddened. I nodded. A part of me did miss Rose a great deal, but there was also that niggling feeling deep in my stomach...like it wasn't right or something.

"Yeah...I miss her too. But she will come back. She wouldn't leave us alone in this fight, no way!" I looked up at her as she spoke, watching her carefully. I never really noticed before, but she was very beautiful. Her hair was like silky, smooth ringlets that fell delicately around her face, and cut off just below her shoulders. She looked soft and almost...breakable, and had a small, but sweet figure, but not quite and dainty as Lissa was. There was a small part of me that wanted to reach my hand out and play with one of her ringlets. And before I even knew what I was thinking, my fingers had found her hair. It felt so silky, and soft in my hands, and the feel of it made me jittery slightly. She looked at me, as confused as I felt by my actions. Where were these feelings coming from? I removed my hand quickly.

"What was that?" She said still in shock, but not moving backwards. It suddenly occurred to me that our bodies were very close together.

"EEWWW!" We both said in unison, moving away from each other, completely grossed out.

"But-but-but we _hate_ each other!" Sydney yelled, her face still pinched in disgust.

"YEAH! It's disgusting, and gross, and _so _wrong. I don't even like you that much...I'm...I'm in love with Rose" I exclaimed, not even thinking about what I was saying.

"Yes and I- well I don't love anyone, and I like it that way. This is wrong. Don't do that again!" She demanded.

"Gladly!" We were back to hating each other again, glaring into each others eyes. And then all of a sudden we burst out laughing. I was about to say something and then it all happened so quickly. I heard something crashing through the bushes, and suddenly my alarm bells were ringing, and I was in attack mode. I pushed Sydney protectively behind me and was ready for what was coming out of the trees. And then she did. Crying, and screaming and falling to the ground.

"Lissa?" I exclaimed, running worriedly over to her. Sydney followed, equally as panicked.

"ROSE, ROSE!" She screamed through the tears, and gasps for air. I could suddenly read her thoughts, something I was not able to do before. And I saw it all...the way they had captured Rose, the treatment she was given from Christian, Rose turning Lissa back to human form, and her failed attempt at escaping. Rose was in danger, and my teeth were bared in anger.

"Where is the house?" I asked through gritted teeth, and clenched fists.

"I-I-you can't go there Edward" She said crying.

"WHERE IS IT?" I yelled a little too aggressively.

"Edward stop it!" Suddenly Sydney was in front of me, her hands placed on my chests holding me back. She looked at me afraid of me, but still risking being hurt. I was angry, but almost impressed by her. "Please" She begged, lowering her tone. "Lissa's clearly very upset. It might be too late"

"_Don't_ say that!" I scorned pushing her hands away. As I tried to move around her she dodged to block my path again. "I can just-"

"_Yes_ I know you can just get passed me, but I don't want you to. There's nothing you can do Edward, you _have_ to stay here and protect your family and what's left. You'll only get yourself killed if you go"

"I have to try"

"She's dead!" Lissa cried out. I felt my body turn ice cold. Sydney saw this and reached out her hand, cupping it over mine, and squeezing gently. Her other hand found my face, stroking it tenderly.

"I'm so sorry Edward" She said as a tiny tear fell from her exquisite eyes. And then she started to try, and I wrapped my arms comfortingly around her, wishing I could cry too.

"I'm sorry too Sydney" I murmured into her ear, kissing her hair, and pulling her closer as her warm tears soaked into my shirt. Well fell to the ground beside Lissa, as Sydney jumped into her arms and hugged her too. Poor Lissa had lost Rose too. We all had, and now we had a battle coming our way.

"Hey guys...what happened, did someone die?" A familiar humoured voice said, almost close to laughing. We all turned to face the person standing over us with a tiny grin playing at her lips.

"OH MY GOD, ROSE!" Lissa exclaimed, jumping up from the ground and running into Rose's waiting arms. Rose giggled a little and hugged Lissa tightly.

"You silly thing! You underestimate me" Rose joked. And then someone came out from behind Rose. Christian. But he no longer had those burning, red eyes. He was human, just like Lissa. And I could read his thoughts too, that were filled with such remorse and sadness, mostly guilty for the way he had treated Lissa. Lissa pulled back slightly from Rose and gasped, hesitating at the sight of Christian, who forced a tiny, sad smile for her benefit, and longed to kiss her every which way he could. And then, suddenly without hesitation, she jumped into his arms, and her lips found his, as they kissed passionately. I suddenly had to jolt myself out from both of their minds...it was a little gross! Rose too shuddered away.

"Aww it's sweet...don't you reckon?" Sydney said, the only one captivated by their embrace.

"I've seen _far_ too much of them in the past already! Can't take another second" Rose laughed. I smiled over at her, wanting to hug her. She smiled back at me, a tender grin.

"Hey Edward" She said, gliding over and wrapping her arms around me. I closed my eyes and smelt her hair.

"Hey Rose"


	34. Chapter 34

**(again i apologise for being slow. I will try and update more often, just things are difficult atm! Another split chapter :) xx)**

* * *

**Chapter 34 – Edward Cullen.**

"Did you happen to see Alice there?" I asked them, once we'd all welcomed Lissa, Rose and Christian back.

"No I'm sorry" Lissa said sadly. We all sighed, and the room went quiet. I could read Lissa and Christians thoughts, and it was very clear, even by their subtle glances at each other, that they wanted to be alone.

"You know Lissa...you look like you could do with some sleep. Why don't you and Christian go and get some shut eye for a bit" Rose suggested, as if to take the words right out of my mouth. Lissa's cheeks flushed bright red with embarrassment but she nodded and went to go to bed, with a grinning Christian following behind. I shuddered slightly...it was hard to trust him after all that had happened, but I could tell he was remorseful. Once they'd left the business talk got under way.

"How long do we have then until they all arrive?" Carlisle asked, trying to weigh up our options for attack, and failing every time. All the other Clan's that we had left, plus the new additions of Moroi and Dhampir, were all sat listening carefully.

"Midnight...the deal they struck was a trick. Turns out their not looking for any new members...just a quicker way of taking you all out" Rose said.

"But I don't understand how if this is true, they told you this, knowing you could inform all of us and their plans would be ruined" Liam, from the Irish Coven, asked, clearly not trusting the situation, like them all.

"Because they didn't expect me still be alive right now, that's why!" Rose said with force. That shut Liam and the others up, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Do you know how many of them there are?" Tanya asked carefully. The Denali clan were the only ones who were completely trusting of us and Rose.

"No, but I'm betting quite a few. From what I know about the Volturi, and knowing Avery as well as I do, I'm guessing it's too difficult for them to enlist the help of as many Strigoi as they need!" Rose said.

"Probably _all_ of the Strigoi have been recruited. I know Aro very well, I lived with him for many years. He knows how strong we all are, so he'll want back-up. And Avery...well she's just evil through and through. They will do anything to make sure they win" Carlisle said dolefully. All hope that he'd had, had been drained out of him. Esme wrapped a comforting arm around him, and tenderly kissed his cheek.

"_We'll be ok as long as were together"_ She whispered into his ear, too low enough for anyone, except those with mind reading skills, to hear.

"It sounds like a suicide mission" Benjamin from the Egyptian clan said, just as down in spirit as we all were. Tia clutched at him in his arms, kissing at his neck. It wasn't hard to tell, but all the couple...they knew deep down these hours ticking away were probably our last, and all they wanted was to be together.

"Come on guys we can do this! Don't be such pussy's" Emmett started, the only one of us full of hope, _even if it was just because he loved a good fight_. "We have this down...even if we do all end up in the grave tonight, we should give it everything we have. And were not hopeless either. No strigoi has powers right?" He asked turning to Rose, the only face and mind I couldn't read and wanted to.

"No they don't" She answered collectively.

"Well there you go then. Combine the Moroi powers that we have here now, with our powers, _those of us who have them_, and we can take them down easily. No matter how many of them there are, were much stronger than all of them with our powers combined" He finished up.

"Don't the Volturi have powers of their own? And that Avery girl...they could be a _real_ problem" Mia said, as Eddie pulled her onto his lap. If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was starting to turn into a love shack. In the corner of my eye I could see Sydney gagging too. A tiny smile crossed my lips, before I realised how much I'm supposed to hate her and wiped it right off.

"Yes, they are the real problem!" Rose said. "But we shouldn't feel disheartened like Emmett says. We have our own strengths, we just have to work out a strategy and give it everything we have. I can't promise that we will all live but if we are going to die, we should do it fighting for what is right. The only other option is to give up and run...and if we do that, how long do you think it'll be before Avery and her growing clan multiply and find us? She's going after the world. If we run were all dead anyway, so we have no other option but to try" Rose said with strength and conviction. I got an overwhelming sense of pride.

"But is there enough of us to do it, without all dying within seconds?" Mark, one of the Dhampir's, said.

"Yeah what with the Romanian coven abandoning us" Kate, one of the other Denali sisters, added.

"Their idiots babe!" Garrett, her mate, said, kissing her lips comfortingly.

"Actually...I do have an idea of my own" Rose said getting up, and ready to leave. "I will be back in one hour...either with good news or bad. But Edward...can I talk to you first please? Alone" She turned to me, her face pleading. I swallowed hard and nodded. _Alone_, what a nice thought. I couldn't of been more wrong!

"So...she'll kill Dimitri?" I asked as we leaned over the railing on the backyard porch.

"Yes. And I can't let that happen, not without trying to save him first. If not...it should be me who kills him. Someone who actually cares about him, not someone who just wants to make a point in their need for a power trip!" She snarled. I felt cold inside. It was clear to me now that it wasn't me, or Adrian she wanted...not really. Her heart belonged to one man only. No matter how disagreeable I thought he was. "Oh Edward" She sighed. "I wish you could of known him before he turned strigoi. I think you'd both get along really well" A tiny tear fell from her cheek.

"I'm sure I would" I half lied. A small part of me believed I probably would have, but that killed me to admit. She turned to me, her eyes careful and mournful.

"I have to apologise to you Edward. I've treated you awfully. I should _not_ have come to your room that night. It was wrong of me, and I'm so, so sorry!"

"You don't have to apologise" I started, placing my hand on her arm. I wanted to hold her close to me and kiss her lips, but as she softly brushed my hand away I knew she did not feel the same.

"I do Edward. I do because it's not fair to lead you on that way, and use you. I was feeling upset over Adrian and needed to feel something...I should of stuck an elastic band on my wrist and pinged at it. Sleeping with you was a mistake" It was like a blow to the stomach. I could feel my insides hurting, and my chest tightened. A mistake...the most wonderful night of my life had been a mistake. How could that be?

**Rose Hathaway.**

I could see I'd hurt him with my words, and I felt horrible. I was the worst person in the world for doing what I did, and now I had to hurt him.

"Please don't get me wrong...it was good, _really_ good, your a tiger in the bedroom!" I grinned a little winking. "But it's wrong. Because it means something different to you. And it's not fair for me to lead you on any more. I know you feel like there isn't anyone else out there...but trust me when I say, there is!" He laughed a little, humourlessly.

"I don't think there is Rose. But it's ok...I just want you to be happy, no matter what"

"Edward...Look at me" I said seriously. He turned to face me, his eyes looking so sad as they poured into mine. "Trust me when I said...there is. You may think I'm the only one, but I'm not. In fact I don't think it's me you want either. I think your just lonely...like I was..._am._ It's surprising how you think you feel when your lonely. The things you do, the things you say. It's horrible. But it won't always be this way. After all, why would your soul mate be someone whose heart is already taken?"

"So your heart belongs to him...Dimitri?"

"Yes. But _believe_ me your heart does not belong with me. I know you can't see it now but you will" I smiled kindly at him, and he half smiled back, a crooked smile a thousand girls would fall for. The conversation fell dead after that, and we enjoyed the moments silence, knowing that it couldn't last for long. This day was going to affect us all. In more ways than one. Which is why I had to do what I had to do.

"I have to go now. Will you be all right holding the fought down?" I asked, knowing he could.

"Yeah of course...but where exactly are you going? Your not going to find..._him_ are you?" I bowed my head down to the ground.

"I can't tell you where I'm going, only that I might not come back. There's a small chance, but only small. But I _need_ you to stay here ok? Trust me that what I'm doing..._is _important" In enforced, knowing without reading his mind that he'd want to come with me.

"But I should come, to protect you"

"NO Edward!" I said harshly but fairly. "You cannot come ok? I need you to stay here and watch Lissa and Christian, and calm the others. I'm not yours to protect Edward. I'm sorry, I know that's harsh, but you need to stay ok?" I smiled as best I could and left him stood bewildered on the porch, feeling guilty. It was my fault Edward had these feelings for me, and my fault he now stood their hurting. But he couldn't come with me. Because it was too dangerous of a mission. I set off on my travels, heading straight for the lions den. A part of me knew that I probably wouldn't survive. But I had to try. So I stepped onto the reservation, taking a deep breath as I crossed the line and paced as fast as I could to the one guy I could not stand here. The one i'd wanted badly to kill after he'd threatened us. But I was certain we could use his and their help. So I had to ask the wolves...in hope they would say yes, and not tear me to shreds!


	35. Chapter 35

**(I've been i hospital so that's why this chapter took so long! Sorry about that guys, but I'm back now. Enjoy this chapter, there's some slight lemons in! :) Don't forget to review xx)**

* * *

**Edward Cullen.**

Her words were like a thousand stings from a bee, all at once. She didn't want me...not even my help, and now I felt lost. I'd always imagined that when I met a girl I was completely head over heels in love with, it would be like finding the missing piece of my soul, and she would feel the same. It was different for our kind. We could only fall in love once, when we found our soul mate. But now I was faced with having to love someone who would never love me back, and watching her loving someone else. It was too difficult to bare, but how could I not see...just how wrong I was!

"Edward what's happening?" Sydney said, glacially pacing out, and standing beside me. She was the last person I wanted to deal with right now, and I made sure she knew it by glaring over at her. But something in my expression must not of been right, because she held her soft hand up and brushed my cheek with it. And suddenly my face lifted, and I felt something strange. A feeling that didn't last too long, and was closely followed by feelings of disgust.

"_Don't _do that!" I warned, pushing her arm away. She furrowed her brow and scowled at me.

"Gawd your such an asshole sometimes! No scrap that..._all_ the time. It's always about you, and your problems when other people just might be more worse of that you. In case you haven't forgotten, there's a roomful of people in there frightened for their lives, willing to risk everything to try and save your family. And all you can do is stand out here and whine a bitch because the girl you '_love_' doesn't feel the same way. Well boohoo! Get over it. Your not the only one whose ever loved someone and not had the feelings returned" She said so angrily I was a little taken a back. But even though I resented her for talking to me this way, a part of me knew she was right. I was being completely selfish.

"Look I just need a moment to myself ok?" I said crushing my head into my hands, and wishing they'd just come now and tear me to shreds. I didn't even know if I was going to put up much of a fight when they did come. What was the point?

"Just man up for crying out loud. Stop whining all the time, and look at the positives. You have an amazingly beautiful home, where you are free to do what you like, in this beautiful place. You have the most amazing family anyone could wish for, who love and care for you so much they'd give their lives for you. My whole family are dead...I have no one! Do you hear me complaining? No, because there are more important things in life to whine about. You need to get real Edward, otherwise this fight for our survival is going to be pointless. I understand how your feeling, truly I do, but you can't be selfish. Look at Rose...she's loved and lost so many people but has that stopped her kicking ass and fighting for what's right? No, because she knows what's important and what matters. If you pussy out like this every time something so minor doesn't go your way, then I can't respect you any more. I know your better than that, so don't prove me wrong ok?" And with that she left, leaving me to process her words. She was right, I was being a selfish moron, and my head was in the wrong place. Maybe I didn't have the love of my life, but I still had a family to protect, and people who I barely knew willing to risk their lives. It was at that moment I realised I had been searching for all the wrong things. I desperately wanted to find my soul mate, that I latched on to the first girl who flashed my way. Love didn't happen like that. It wasn't something you could find, or make happen no matter how much you made yourself think you could. Rose was right. I wasn't really in love with her, I was just lonely and desperate, and not thinking straight. She was someone I cared for, deeply, I always would, but I always knew there was something that wasn't right, like a missing piece. I had to get real, and stop this now...otherwise we would all die, and then the bad guys would win. _That_ would _not happen_!

**Rose Hathaway.**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jacob growled, baring his teeth and me, and clenching his fists together. I grinned mockingly over at him.

"That's no way to speak to a lady. Weren't you ever taught proper manners?" I taunted. His face clenched tighter.

"We warned you if you stepped onto our turf we'd take you out!"

"I'd like to see you try...but since I am half human, I thought I'd take the chance" I said brushing past him, as I walked into his home. It was small, and cabin like, but still quite homely. As I entered the lounge area I saw a familiar face sat on the couch.

"Oh...who is this?" The girl asked, her body tense and awkward.

"GET OUT!" Jacob screamed, grabbing hold of my arm. I jerked it away causing him to fall to the ground, and vibrating badly.

"Jacob!" The girl yelled, running over to him, and trying to calm him down.

"Get...out...Bella" Jacob struggled to say as his body vibrated more and more.

"Bella? Oh your the new girl right...well you were" I said remembering her from the first day me and Lissa had started at Forks' high school.

"_Don't _you dare talk to her!" Jacob spat.

"Oh calm down wolf boy, I'm not going to hurt her, she's a nice girl. My reasons for being here are beyond this little pathetic feud you have with the vampires. I presume your girlfriend here knows about it all?" I asked, watching as Bella flinched. She was incredibly shy, and awkward but was quite pretty. Her presence sort of reminded me of Lissa in a way, and I felt instantly connected to her. It was weird.

"Are you going to hurt us?" Bella cowered, hiding herself behind Jacob who had stopped vibrating.

"Not at all...well I can't promise I won't slap your fella around, but apart from that...no" I smirked.

"What do you want?" Jacob demanded.

"Shall we sit down?" I suggested, placing myself confidently on his sofa. Jacob and Bella unwillingly came and sat down in front of me.

"Talk" Jacob encouraged, his face still careful and wary of me. But my smirk had gone. This was serious now and I couldn't joke around. So I told them the whole story, sparing no detail. I told them what Avery's plans were, and that she wouldn't stop until she'd destroyed everything and everyone.

"I'm not saying you have to fight with us, I'm just telling you that she will come after you at some point, and you won't be strong enough to fight her and her army off. I'm asking you, as a human, if you will consider fighting beside us. I know your the alpha wolf, and this is your decision, which is why I came to you. I took a big risk coming here"

"Why should we fight with you? What exactly is in it for us?"

"Survival. You don't know what Avery is capable off. It'd be wrong to let her win, she'd destroy the entire human race. You don't owe us anything, that much is true, but we need your help, and you need ours. We don't have to be best friends or anything afterwards, but some sort of truce...it couldn't hurt right?" I said truthfully. As much as the wolf pack annoyed the hell out of me, I respected them. They fought for what was right in the world, and protected each other and their families. It was an asset we could use. He thought about it for a second, studying my desperate expression carefully and then turned to Bella.

"What do you think?" He asked, his voice softened and loving. I watched as his arm closed tenderly around her back, and how he rested his head against hers. They were deeply in love. Something inside me hurt.

"I think we should help them. Avery scares me. Someone who can have that much control and power...we have to try and help any way we can. Don't you think?" She suggested. He sighed and nodded, kissing the tip of her nose and then turning back to me with a hardened expression.

"I will talk to my pack about it. I can't make any promises but if we decide to help you, we will be there. _Do not_ expect us to protect you though, we will be there protecting our own, so don't mistake it as a favour to you"

"I wouldn't dream of it" I said smirking again. "Oh and Bella...if you want somewhere safe to stay, there's a few of us, who can't fight, staying in a safe house. It'll be protected by wards, and a glamour, so you'll be very safe there" I suggested, looking over at her sympathetically.

"_I_ can protect my girlfriend thank you very much. She doesn't need the help of _your_ bloodsuckers!"

"How can you protect her whilst your fighting? Without the magic protection from wards and a glamour she'll be in danger. You might not trust us vampires but we aren't the bad guys. I wish you'd see that, instead of constantly jumping down our throats" I said standing up and storming out before he could say another word. But as I waltzed back into the cold, icy woods I began to wish I hadn't left the reservation.

"Roza" A familiar, chilling voice said from behind me. Before I could even acknoledge that it was Dimitri stalking me from behind, his arms had forcefully wrapped round my neck, and with one slight snap I flew into darkness.

**Edward Cullen.**

"We _will_ win this fight!" I said full of bravery and confidence to the whole of the room, filling everyone with hope and and energy that would help us through. I watched as the mouths of everyone curled into smiles, but only one persons smiled mattered to me at that moment. Sydney's. I smiled back over at her, happy that she had some sort of pride for me now. She had filled me with belief and hope, and I couldn't dislike her any more.

After everyone had gone outside to prepare, I went upstairs to where Sydney was resting, and knocked on the door.  
"Come in" She called as I opened the door and walked in. She was lounging on the bed, wearing a thin vest top, and tight fitted jeans. I'd never really taken the time to appreciate how stunning she actually was. _Stop it_, I yelled to myself, dangerously coming close to losing my head again. I shook the train off thought out of my mind and tried to focus on the wall instead of her face. But it was still tattooed in my brain, and hard to focus.

"Is everything all right?" She asked looking up at me. A thick strand of her curly hair fell into her eyes, and I felt a huge urge to brush it from her face. _Stop it, stop it_!

"E..rr yes. I er I just wanted to come and thank you for earlier. You were right, I was being selfish" I said, looking at my feet. I felt her smile over at me, as though it were a beam of sunshine against my dazzling skin.

"That's ok. You just needed some _strong_ guidance. Happy to help" She said still smiling. "But you better go get training with the others, we don't have long, and Rose still isn't back yet" She said.

"What you don't think I'm ready still?" I said a little too accusingly. She stepped off the bed.

"No! That's not what I said, but you really should be out there with them, instead of hanging around here" The loathing feelings returned again.

"I came to thank you, and this is what I get? Orders from a _little girl_" I spat. Her face pierced angrily. She came up in front of me, looking into my eyes with red fire burning from them. I could feel the heat radiating from her body onto mine.

"Little girl?! _Little_ girl! Wha-" But before I could let her say another word I pressed my lips deep into hers. She protested for a moment, but then gave into it. Her hands passionately entangled into my hair, pulling my face closer to hers. I pressed my hands into her hips and lifted her slender legs around my waist carrying her over to the bed, as a tiny moan exited her mouth. Maybe I should be focusing on the war ahead, and maybe this was wrong, but why not spend the last couple of hours we had left making love to a beautiful girl? And one I was strangely, and frantically attracted to. And before I knew it, the clothes were off, and I was inside her, forgetting completely what was to come. (no pun intended).


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 – Edward Cullen.**

"Where is Rose? She wasn't supposed to take this long" Sydney asked, tapping her foot anxiously against the ground. Those two amazing hours I had just spent with her had made me completely forget that Rose and Alice were still missing, and now, as the light started to go down, I began to worry.

"She said she might not come back though didn't she?" Emmett asked as he sipped at the cup of blood Carlisle had provided for us all.

"Yeah" I answered mournfully, remembering that painful conversation. "She has to do what she has to do...we can't let that stop us tonight" I said, shocking everyone including myself. Sydney looked up at me with a warm smile, as though she were proud at me. I smiled back, reminiscing the secrets we had as I looked into her eyes, feeling that she was doing the same.

"That's very grown up of you Edward" Carlisle commented smiling over at me also. "I'm glad we all have our heads in the right place, tonight won't be easy". As we pondered over Carlisle's last words I had a sudden feeling of warmth. For years I'd thought I was alone, but now I knew how wrong I had been. I looked at every face of my family, and Sydney, as we sat on the balcony watching the sun go down, and smiled. This was all I wanted...however long it would last.

Everyone was getting ready for the war that was coming. Dressing fully in black and armouring themselves as much as possible, so that we had the biggest advantage possible, but it still wouldn't be enough. I was about to place a silver dagger onto my belt when Sydney's arms found themselves wrapping around my waist.

"Hey you" She said kissing my shoulder. I grinned, spinning round and pulling her into my eyes before she could even blink. "_Man_ you work fast" She giggled, kissing at my lips. I left a trail of soft, tender kisses all around her face, and rested my forehead against hers.

"Are you all packed to go to the safe house?" I asked, wondering if I'd ever see her again.

"Yeah" She sighed dolefully, burying her nose into my chest, as I smelt her hair. I loved how she always smelt like strawberry rose petals, it was the most enticing smell to me. "I wish I could stay with you though" She added, peeking up at me with glazed over eyes. I brushed her cheek softly with my hand, and watched as her eyes closed, and her heart beat quickened.

"The most important thing to me is knowing you are safe. As long as I know your there in the safe house, out of danger, I can rest easier" I said kissing her head.

"You know if you turned me, I could help you" She suggested, crushing her head more into my chest. I laughed.

"Your cute" I said, still laughing. "But we discussed this. It's the easiest way to get yourself killed, fighting when your a newborn. If we all survive this tonight...then we can talk about turning you. But you _really_ need to think about that Sydney. Think about everything you'd be giving up. Just promise me no matter what, you'll stay with the others, ok? I need to know you won't go and do something stupid"

"I won't I promise. I'm just...I'm" She started to tear up, hiding her face from me. Sydney wasn't a person who cried in front of people. "I'm just worried you won't come back" she finally said. I placed my hands firmly at the sides of her face and pulled her face up to mine.

"Listen to me ok" I said seriously. "All I want you to think about is looking after yourself. I will fight my hardest to come back to you, but I don't want you to dwell on it. You and Lissa _must_ protect yourselves. That's all I care about. And the rest...we'll just have to see what happens. You need to be strong ok? For me" I begged, looking deep into her eyes. I lifted my thumb and wiped away one of her tears.

"Ok" She answered, her lips quivering.

"ok" and with that I leaned down and kissed her passionately for what would probably be the last time.

"Son?" Carlisle asked as he walked into the living room, where most of us were still preparing. Some of the coven's were outside practising manoeuvre's with the Dhampir's and Moroi.

"Yeah"

"Lissa, Sydney and the others are ready to leave now, do you have everything? The cars on its way to pick them up"

"Yes, everything is here in these backpacks. Are some of us going with them to make sure they get there ok?"

"Some of the guardians are going with them, and Emmet and Rosalie are going too. If you would like to go with them, I'm sure that would be ok" He suggested, as though reading my mind.

"Yeah I think I would rather see them there safe, make sure their ok"

"That's fine Edward. How are you feeling, are you ok? I know Rose hasn't come back yet"

"I'm ok. I just want to get tonight over with"

"I think we all do son. It's not going to be easy" I could read his mind. All he could think about was Esme and us, and what it would mean to him if any one of us got hurt. It was killing him more than any of us could really know. I went over to him and gave him a hug.

"_Thank you_" He said in his mind, letting the silence speak for itself. And that was when things started to go wrong.

"EDWARD, EDWARD, CARLISLE!" We heard Rosalie scream. Panic filled us both as we rushed outside to where Rosalie, along with everyone, was stood, their faces ghost like.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked, his whole body shaking, and his mind racing a million thoughts. I couldn't make heads or tails of what anyone was thinking in this sudden, shocking moment. But as soon as I turned my head in the direction they were all looking it made sense, and I gasped.

"ALICE?!" I yelled, looking over at a frail, frightened Alice, who was in a terrible state. Her clothes were torn, and dripping in blood. Her face was scraped and dirty, and her hands...looking broken and torn.

"Oh my god Alice!" Esme exclaimed, as she came out from behind us. She ran over to Alice who brushed her away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T!" Alice cried, shaking and stumbling around in a daze. Her mind was so jumbled I couldn't read a single thought of hers. All I could do was stand here and look at her in the state she was.

"Alice what is going on?" Carlisle asked, gliding over to Esme's side and protecting her from a clearly crazy Alice. It was at this point I snapped out of the trance I was in and went over to her. She looked up at me, her black, pained, glass eyes piercing mine as thought I'd been hit by a thousand frozen daggers.

"Alice" I said calmly, slowly reaching my hands out to her at a glacial pace. "Alice it's me. It's your brother Edward. I'm not going to hurt you ok? You can trust me" I said leaning closer and closer towards her. Carlisle looked over me with a warning look, as Esme cowered behind him, her eyes sad for her daughter whom she was incredibly worried about right now. I edged myself closer to Alice inch by inch, as she stared deep into my eyes, frightened and as though she didn't recognise me any more. But then all of a sudden, as my body neared hers, she jumping into my arms, and squeezed me so tightly that I could hear my body cracking.

"Shhh sh sh" I shushed into her ear, trying to calm her down as she whimpered and squelled.

"It's not ok! IT'S NOT OK!" She screamed over and over. I looked over to Carlisle as both of us had the same thought.

"_What should we do"_.

"Son, bring her inside" Carlisle suggested, ushering Esme away from this.

"NO...THERES NO TIME!!" Alice yelled again, jumping out of my arms and almost falling backwards.

"Alice...please try to calm down and explain" Carlisle said calmly, edging towards her.

"J-J...J" She stuttered on the words. "Jasper!" She gasped.

"Jasper...ok what about Jasper?" I asked, pushing for more as her face squirmed at his name.

And then it was all clear in her mind, and all I could do was fall to the floor.

Avery had locked Alice up in a cold, enclosed room down in the basement. It was cold, damp and she was chained by her wrists, ankles, and head, stretched from limb to limb in a standing position. I could feel the pain she had felt. The constant, heavy pulling feeling of the strong metal chains that were unbreakable even for us. They came in regularly, into her room, and waved human blood in her face, taunting her, and starving her until she could barely handle it. They would beat her, and slap her, and then when she was desperate for blood, they'd cut her loose and throw in humans into her room, humans she couldn't stop herself from killing. It was evil, and torturous, but Avery took pleasure out of it. And that was when Jasper stepped in. Running in a demanding Alice back, in exchange for his help. He swore he would help Avery and the others fight against us, he just wanted Alice by his side.

"We could use your talents" Avery said, stopping her minions from ripping Jasper to shreds. She saw something in him that could be valuable, saving him from eternal death.

"You can have Alice back, but I don't think she will agree to help us"

"I will make her" Jasper promised. "She will stand beside me, I know she will"

"Are you sure about that? We've tested her and I don't think she quite makes the cut. She's loyal to your _little_ family"

"Once she knows how unwilling they were to save her life, she'll be as angry as I am, I guarantee it. Alice is my wife. There's nothing she wouldn't do for me" Jasper smirked. Avery grinned wickedly back.

"Well...then...I guess we have a deal"

"Great!" Jasper exclaimed standing up quickly.

"There's just one little, mini catch" Avery added, as sly like as she always was. It was just typical of Avery to make the situation more sticky and complicated.

"What?"

"You'll need to do something for us...to show us your serious" Here it was...the cherry on top of the cake.

"What is that?" Jasper asked cautiously, his scared emotions clear as day.

"Allow us to turn you...strigoi I mean. It's possible to turn your kind strigoi, we've tested it and it works. If you allow us that, we'll let Alice and you live happily ever after, in exchange for your services" Silence span around the room as Jasper pondered over what it was Avery was asking from him. But it didn't take him long to think.

"It's done" And that was that. He allowed them to turn him, becoming this monster that was not our brother. He was no longer on our side. He was no longer our family. And this devastated me, as well as everyone else.

I stared over at Alice, as she cried and squirmed in the pain of her memories.

"Come inside Alice. We'll get you cleaned up" Esme offered going by her side.

"Maybe Alice should go with the others to the safe house. I don't think she should fight with us tonight" I suggested, knowing that if she did she'd be destroyed within seconds.

"I agree son. We need all the strength we have for tonight. Alice you will be ok!" Carlisle said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alice said, her face confused as though we were doing something completely wrong.

"The war...tonight" Esme reminded her.

"Tonight?" She exclaimed, high pitched and strained.

"Avery...and the others...they are coming tonight" Carlisle said, confused himself.

"Tonight? They're not coming tonight!"

"What?" We all exclaimed in unison.

"THEY'RE COMING RIGHT NOW!" She screamed.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 – Edward Cullen.**

Everything was going horribly wrong, and every single person had gone into a panic. We thought we had hours to prepare, when in fact we had only minutes. Alice was still in a state of shock, and it was difficult to get anything more from her. But as her memories of what had happened began to flow through her brain I began to understand why.

"Alice...please...it's the right thing to do. Carlisle and Edward, they don't give a shit about you! I'm the only one of them who does. Don't you remember how we ended up with them?" Jasper asked her.

"Of course I do Jasper, but that doesn't mean anything. Avery and those lot are the bad people Jasper. What they want is completely immoral and wrong. How can you hate the Cullen's so much to want to become pure evil?"

"Because baby, we have to survive. The only thing I care about is you, and being with you forever. _We_ were the ones who crashed into the Cullen's little tight unit. They don't care enough to risk everything to save us and protect us, so why should we care about them? Once tonight is over we are free to go off and be together" He said enthusiastically, as though his plan couldn't be more perfect. Alice laughed humourlessly.

"Jasper listen to yourself. You really think Avery and her crew are going to let us walk away afterwards? She wants power! If she takes our everyone who is strong enough to stop her, then we are in danger of either being her slaves, or her dinner! Think about it Jasper, really think. Don't for a second believe our life will be any easier...it'll be worse. I love the Cullen's, I _am_ a Cullen, and I won't turn my back on them, even if it means we die, it's worth it. What good would it of done if they all came charging in after me? They would of gotten themselves killed and then we wouldn't stand a chance. They were just doing the logical thing, and I don't blame them, so neither should you!"

"It's not just that Alice. I've been thinking about it for a while. They are so incredibly selfish. Edward only cares about finding his soul mate, that he'd risk all of our safety for it, like he did when he brought that Avery into our lives. Emmett and Rosalie only care about their relationship, and treat us like the outsiders. We have always been treated that way!"

"That's not true Jasper! They love us, I know they do. Please stop this now. It'll drive you insane!" But Jasper would not listen, and Alice could foresee he would not comply. His mind was set, and he wasn't going to give Alice a choice. His plan was to let them turn him strigoi and then come back and turn Alice against her will, no matter how much she resented him for it. So off he went, and changed into a monster. His eyes blood, thirsty red, and his features so haunting that it made everything inside me hurt. That was my brother, and he had become a monster. Alice knew she either had to do something big, or allow him to turn her into a monster too. So her mind was made up, and when he came in, frightening every part of her with his new found physique, and she watched him with hawk like eyes as he paced in front of her.

"This is the right thing Alice, you have to join me" He kept saying over and over, as she slowly but fiercely attempted to pull her wrists free from the chains with all her might, but the pain was so blinding. I watched these memories of her pain as the chains broke of, and he came speeding towards her with bared teeth, ready to turn her. She threw her arms out in front of her, and pushed him back, ripping the rest of the chains of, and keeping him back as he kept coming for her. As he came round the back of her and grabbed her neck, restraining her from running, she pulled at one of the metal chains and slashed it across his face, causing some blood to splatter across her shirt. As she freed herself from the chains and stepped in front of him, looking into his angered, thirsty eyes she knew what she had to do. He would never let her go free. And although it hurt her to think it, there was no other choice. So as he jumped straight for her, she threw her arm in front of her, with the broken, sharp, chain in her hand, and smashed it into his chest with as much force as she could muster. She watched as his face pained, and listened as he whimpered and fell to the floor in agony. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched him try and pull the metal out from his chest, but failed, and flopped down like a dead rag doll. There was a sudden silence, just for a second, and then she fell to the ground and burst into tears. She'd killed her soul mate. Her one true love. And it hurt her so bad. There was blood splattered everywhere, and she knew she had to reach over and take the keys from his body. But as she touched his stone cold dead body a piece of her died too. A large piece, and it was at this moment she lost complete control, and ran out of there quicker than lightening, finding her way to us.

"Alice...I'm..." I started, knowing nothing I could say would ever be enough to take the pain away from her.

"Your sorry...I know" She answered for me, tonelessly as though she were empty inside now.

"I should of done something!" I said angry at myself.

"There's nothing you could of done. Avery used her compulsion on him, made him believe it was the only way. I think she may have done that to him before...when she was with us the last time. Made him paranoid. She likes her games" I gritted my teeth together. I couldn't imagine hating anyone more, but because of this bitch our family was in turmoil. Esme was beside herself, and Carlisle was close to breaking point. And all this just minutes before the biggest fight of our life. Typical, that just when life seemed to be looking up, it all came crashing down. I began wondering if it was better for us all to die today, and that's when Sydney's arms found there way around my waist.

"Are you ok baby?" She hummed in my ear. I had to close my eyes just for a second and take in her beautiful scent, reeling in the feeling it gave me. As though I were at peace. Alice shivered and excused herself. I could see in her mind the sight of us was just another knife to her chest, and the feelings of guilt came flooding back as I removed Sydney's arms.

"You have to leave now Sydney. You need to be safe" I said bluntly.

"I know, but I just came to say goodbye. I'm sorry about your brother" She started to tear up. I brushed a tear from her eye gently and smiled as best I could.

"Be safe" I whispered, kissing her forehead. And she smiled back sadly and left with the others. I sighed as I watched her leave, and wondered if I'd ever kiss her soft lips again. But non of that mattered now.

As we prepared ourselves out on the open field, awaiting their arrival, the trees started to move.

"Here we go everyone" Carlisle said, pushing his angry feelings down into the pit of his stomach so he was clear headed for this. Everyone was ready, even Alice who had mustered up every ounce of energy she had, ready to rip into every one of them she could. I was just about ready to pounce when someone we had not expected came walking out from the woods.

"Jacob?" I said in complete shock walking over to him.

"Were not here for you all right...we are here because those _animals_ have to pay" He said through gritted teeth. I could tell by his thoughts he did not want to be here.

"I'm shocked to see you here...how did you..." I stumbled, completely confused. I saw in his mind that they'd just dropped their girlfriends off, and some girl of his, _Bella_, where Sydney and that were keeping safe, confusing me even more.

"Didn't she tell you she asked us to come?" He said as though we should know.

"Who" And then it hit me. I saw the scene play out in his mind. Rose going to him, and asking him and his pack to help assist us in this fight. A tiny smile crossed my mouth. A smile of pride. But then I couldn't be happy any longer. Because in his mind she told him she was coming back to us...and she hadn't. Where was she?

"Edward there here!" Alice said in a panic, just as the other pack members had joined us all. And then I saw them all, pacing out from the trees in large numbers. They surrounded us in a large circle, trapping us in. They had the advantage all right, even with the packs help. It didn't look good at all. And then I saw her, in a long, victorious dress, as though she were queen. Of course she looked beautiful, with her short, blonde curls, and model like features. But she was still just as harrowing and evil, that the beauty turned to ugliness. I wanted to rip her head and limbs, and make her feel the pain she'd placed on us all. She beckoned for two of us to meet her in the middle, like they did in movies, as Aro accompanied her. I started to walk when Carlisle stopped me.

"Son, stay here. I'll go with Emmett. You need to keep your cool" He said, his eyes not to be messed with. He and Emmett walked off to meet them, leaving a furious Alice and me behind, watching the bitch that had started it all glide over to them.

"Hello Carlisle" Aro said with that sadistic, angelic voice of his, and creepy smile.

"Aro" Carlisle greeted him, not a hint of a smile in return.

"It's so wonderful to see you again. Such a shame it's in these circumstances"

"Yes it is"

"Enough talk" Avery intervened. "You know why were here Carlisle. We were hoping to sneak up on you, but I see the little _rat_..." She looked over at Alice for a hint of a second. "over there spoilt our plan"

"Afraid your going to loose?" Emmett asked with a smirk. Avery squinted her eyes at him for a second, and then grinned.

"Not at all. It'll just take a bit longer, but this way I guess it'll be more interesting" She said creepily.

"Why the need for this little get together then?" Carlisle said frustratedly.

"It gives it more of a regal feeling don't you think?" Aro commented. He looked like he'd just walked out from they loony bin. Then again, Aro always looked that way. "It's the right way to do things"

"Indeed it is" Avery agreed. "Well...it's been a pleasure knowing you. I'll have fun watching you all die. Hope your afterlife is as amazing as your pathetic life now. _Goodbye_" She said with a childlike tone, waltzing of back to her army. Carlisle and Emmett walked back over to us more reeled up than before.

"Lets end this or die here with some dignity!" Carlisle said, so heroically, filling us all with some hope and adrenaline. This was it. There was not going back now. And as a final image of Rose and Sydney entered my mind, I closed my eyes for the briefest of seconds, and then we all ran. Ran to our death. But no matter what, Avery would _die_ before I ever left this world!


	38. Chapter 38

**(Just a warning, this chapter is quite violent, not majorly violent, but just a little so be warned. Lots of shocks in store :) Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please remember to review xx thank you, enjoy!)**

* * *

**Chapter 38 - Bella Swan****.**

I never wanted for much in this life, just the privilege to live my life the way I wanted to. Perhaps at times this was difficult to obtain, and sacrifices _had_ to be made, no matter how unethical or wrong they were, but I still strived for success. And that is what I got, every time. As I looked out the window, gazing at the dancing trees, and budding roses, a grin washed over my face. I had yet again been successful. It had all worked out perfectly, every aspect, and the smell of winning made my body tingle inside. These two years of gruelling hard work, plotting and planning till my brain twinged in agony, had been worth it. My time of glory had come.

"Bella...is everything all right?" Emily, one of the wolf pack's girlfriends asked, placing her delicate hand on my shoulder. She really was a sweet girl, but then again everyone here was. Sydney, Viktoria, Mia...all sweet and innocent, just like the rose buds outside. Until the storm would come and rip them to shreds...the circle of life I suppose.

"Yes of course Emily" I replied, cocking my head towards her with a whimpering smile. She smiled back sympathetically. Of course, I knew what she was thinking...'Poor Bella. She's so fragile and good-hearted, _far_ too nice to have to stand through these rough times'. If only she knew.

"He'll be all right you know. Sam won't let anything happen to him. He's always been such a courageous, noble warrior, and with you in his heart, it only makes him that much stronger. _Nothing_ is going to break him" She said with such belief and conviction, I almost agreed with her. I faked a brave smile back, as though Jacob was something I had to be concerned about, but the truth was I was just hoping his death would come quickly. A small price to pay for what I really wanted. Emily left me alone after that, and went back to the others as they sat, desperately worrying for their loved ones, and hoping the war would be won, and they would be victorious. And as I watched out of the window, as the six men side by side trotted to the house, with nothing but winning smirks upon their faces, all I could think about was how naïve they were.

"Where are you going Bella?" Sydney asked me as I made my way to the front door.

"Bathroom" I answered politely, feeling a twinge of annoyance as she followed me out into the hallway. "I can manage alone you know" I laughed. She laughed too, and cowered her head away as though embarrassed.

"No, no, I just wanted to talk to you that's all. Emily tells me your one of the wolf pack's girlfriends?"

"Yes" Now I really was getting annoyed.

"That's so cool. It's really good of them to help out today, I know the Cullen's and everyone else will really appreciate it" She smiled.

"Oh yes I'm sure" I went to walk away but stopped, curious about this girl who looked so much like someone I used to know. "Tell me...your names Sydney right? Sydney White?"

"Yes...well it used to be. It's just Sydney now"

"Ah" I said curiously, tickling my chin with my finger as I unscrambled my thoughts.

"Why?" She asked, confused and suspicious.

"Oh no reason" I said quickly, smiling. "I'm going to go use the bathroom now, but if you'd like we could talk some more in the back room. No one is using it, so...wait for me there?"

"Sure" She smiled, all hint of suspicion one as she bounced of away from the others. Once I was out of sight, I was free to open the front door, and walk to the six men who stood outside of the protective wards.

"It's about time!" One of them said frustrated and desperately eager to get inside. Strigoi were the most impatient and aggravating at times, but lucky for them they had their uses.

"You can't rush perfection, remember that" I said grinning and batting my eyes at them, watching as their faces relaxed in a lustful manner.

"Are they all inside?" One of them said, clearing his throat. He could taste my blood in his mouth, I could see it in his eyes, but he knew he could never have me.

"Of course! Where else do you think they'd be?" I mocked, taking out a silver stake and throwing it through the invisible ward to break it's magic. The moved towards the house, to finish another chapter of my book that I had created. I turned and called after them, with one final request before I left this town for good.

"One thing before you go inside. There's a girl waiting in the back room. Long brown hair, beautiful, looks a little like Rose except without the muscles. She answers to the name Sydney"

"What about her?" One of them asked, annoyed.

"Don't kill her. Just knock her out and take her back to the den"

"Why?"

"Just do as I say understood?" I ordered, with eyes that warned them _not_ to mess with me.

"Fine" The answered through gritted teeth, and went on to go about their business. I walked off listening in pleasure to all the screams and cries begging for their lives as they were torn apart, and smiled so happy everything was going as planned. Lucky for Sydney...I was not done with her yet.

**Edward Cullen.**

Each one of them was like a tiny, black bug in summer, attaching itself to your skin until you flicked it off. No matter how many you flicked off, more just kept coming. As yet another strigoi flew at me with teeth bared, and ravenous kill seeping from his eyes into mine, I pushed every ounce of my energy and strength and ripped him to pieces, tearing his head straight off. Just as I had got done with him, two more came at me from behind, wrapping their strong arms around my throat and limbs, attempting to pull me apart. I grabbed my silver stake, quick as lightening, as rammed it into the strigoi's arms that were tightened around my neck. He flinched and loosened his grip, leaving me room to stake the other strigoi's chest before he could tear my legs off of my body. I grabbed a second stake and turned, staking the other before he had chance to grab my neck once more. I'd lost count of how many strigoi and other vampires I had killed, but numbers didn't matter because I could not see an end to this, only my own end. I tried to focus my gaze on Avery as one of Aro's minions flew at me throwing my body to the ground. Avery was somewhere in the back, being protected heavily as she watched this fight, like it was a new episode of Gossip Girl or something! Her sickening smile gave me enough adrenaline to slash the vampire into a thousand pieces, and pick myself up to run to where she sat. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Alice tore three strigoi and one vampire to their death. I'd never seen anything like that before, especially from Alice, but for some reason she'd found the power inside herself to go sick. Carlisle stayed close to Esme's side as they battled with the remaining members of the volturi. Jane and Dimitri had already been killed, and just as I saw their violent deaths play out in Carlisle and Esme's mind, they got yet another kill...Heidi and Alec. Emmett with the help of the wolves had managed to wipe out the entire volturi guard, as well as a few strigoi, and were working their way to Aro, Marcus and Caius. I watched Rosalie struggle a little, as two female strigoi attacked her from both sides, and threw her to the ground. She quickly jumped up, and ducked under one of the females side blows, smashing her head and body into the other strigoi, and pushing her to the ground, hovering the stake over her chest.

"Any last words?!" She said as though she'd just walked out of an Al Pacino movie. And then before the strigoi girl could so much as open her mouth to reply, Rosalie's stake crushed into her chest, ending her life. I felt proud of Rosalie for stepping up and fighting with us, knowing how much she didn't want to be here right now. But I couldn't feel proud for too long, as Aro grabbed hold of me and flung me over at a nearby tree branch, crushing my body, and rendering me powerless.

"Such a waste" Aro said mournfully as he bent over my motionless body, trying to heal itself, and placed his hands at the sides of my face. A sharp, shooting pain spun through me as his hands crushing inwards, snapping my face at every angle, like broken glass. All I could think about in those last few moments was Sydney. I saw her on a beach, the sun gleaming down and bouncing off her sparkling skin. She was one of us, like me, but even more beautiful than I'd ever remembered her to be. She was smiling and laughing, looking back at me with so much love, and as my lips found hers I felt all ounce of the pain begin to wash away. I couldn't fight this feeling...I didn't want to. It was peaceful here, and I didn't want to leave. But something sharp snapped me back to reality as my vision came into focus and saw Carlisle and Rosalie rip Aro away from me.

"It's just you and me" Aro said with a vulgar smile meant only for Carlisle, as they both smacked their bodies into each other and pounded into the ground. Esme tried to jump in and rip away Aro, who was on top of Carlisle like a lion on it's prey. But Esme was distracted by Marcus who pulled her away, against the tree trunk, baring his teeth. She used her teeth and bit a chunk out of his face, causing enough pain for him to be distracted long enough for her to break his arm and push him into the tree. Rosalie helped her finish him off and then they turned back to Aro who was dangerously close to killing Carlisle. I tried to move, to help them save Aro but I felt stuck to the ground as my skin kept snapping as it healed. Just as Esme and Rosalie got a hold on Aro, Caius came out of nowhere and sunk his teeth sharply into Rosalie's neck. I listened as she cried out in pain, and watched as Esme tried to help her. But it was evident that if Esme went for Caius, Aro would kill Carlisle. In those short few seconds, a choice had to be made. There was no one around to help us now, everyone had either two or more vampires and strigoi to fend off, and we were left here...alone. I knew I wouldn't be able to help, and Esme had to choose between her loving soul mate, or her beautiful daughter. And as Aro's head snapped off from his body, and Caius' strong hands ripped into Rosalie's chest, pulling her apart, the choice was made. Rosalie was gone. My head went fuzzy just then, as I listened to Esme's cries, and the shrieking squeal from Caius as Carlisle snapped him in two. I was slipping into a strange unconsciousness, and my vision blurred as though I were dying. As I tried to fight the feeling, and pull myself back into reality I saw a strange face hovering over me. Her beautiful eyes pouring into mine, as she looked down at me with fear. I knew who it was even without the smell of her, but I didn't know if it was real or if I was dead and she'd come for me.

"Rose?" I said, my voice coarse and croaky.


	39. Chapter 39

**(Sorry it's taking so long, I promise to be quick with these last few chapters now :). Just a quick note, this chapter is a flashback of what happened to Rose, which I know loads of you have been dying to know :). I'm sorry if I confused anyone with the last chapter, it will make sense I promise, just keep reading theres more to the story as yet xx Hope your enjoying it, don't forget to review xx)**

* * *

**Chapter 39 – Rose Hathaway.**

I could feel my body dying slowly. It had all happened so fast. I'd been on my way back to the Cullen's house after speaking to Jacob, and then bam, Dimitri hit me out of nowhere. I fell into complete darkness, listening to the snapping of my body. I couldn't feel where the snapping was, because the pain was too sharp to make sense of anything. But I knew I was dying, as the seconds ticked by and my body weakened. They say when you die your life flashes before your eyes. I believed this to be true at one time, but as I slipped in and out of consciousness only one face haunted me now...and it was Adrian's. He came to me on a hot, sunny day, the beach and beautiful ocean surrounding us. I'd been here many times with him, when he had dream walked me, so it was no surprise that this would be a memory I'd think of before I died. I did still love him after all.

"Adrian" I called out to him, with a warm, beaming smile. My whole body felt like it was floating towards him across the sand. What a peaceful, beautiful end to my life.

"Rose" He said running into my arms as though he hadn't seen me for years. "Finally Rose!"

"What do you mean finally?" I giggled, just happy to see him one last time. I'd forgotten how good looking he was, in that tortured soul kind of way. His navy, blue shirt was open at the collar, revealing his chest, and all I could think about was running my hands over it.

"Do you realise you have not slept in days? I've been waiting to dream walk you for too long now, and there's been no opening chance until now. What have you been doing? Is everything ok?" I looked at him confused. This was a memory wasn't it? A distant dream of a memory we'd once shared.

"Adrian don't be silly. Let's just enjoy however long we have left in this dream" I said with a saddened smile. His face turned to one of worry.

"Rose...what is going on? Are you hurt in some way?"

"No. I've never felt so good in all my life. Lissa is alive, she has Christian back as well. Your not my brother, everything is right in the world again" His face warmed as his hands found my face.

"I know" He said gently. "This is why I've been waiting for you to go to sleep, so I could tell you that we are _not_ in any way related. Your mother was in love with my father, for a long time, most dhampir girls were. He was, although you might not be able to tell know, hansom back in the day, but he wasn't interested in your mother. Abe was. But because she only had eyes for my father, for years Abe was always put on the back bench, until one night she realised it was time to get over my father and try with Abe. It didn't work out though. Her feelings were never quite the same as Abe's, and eventually he realised it was best to part ways with her, to save himself from being hurt. I guess that's where Avery found her opening. See compulsion can only make you agree to or do something, or make you believe minor tales, but a story as big as the one Avery concocted would of somewhere along the line faulted, had there not been some truth to it. I found this out when I spoke to your mother. I went to her, an asked her. She wasn't all to happy to see me, but she answered my questions in full, and she didn't lie" He smiled, genuinely relieved. But this was supposed to be a memory...so why was he telling me this?

"Adrian what are you saying? This is a memory, how could you possibly know any of this?!" I said laughing it off. He looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about Rose?"

"_This" _I enthused waving my arms in the air to emphasise the entire scene. He still had hold of my face, and I was very aware of how crazy and drunk I sounded right now. _Not_ the best way to explain myself! "it's all a memory. Your the memory I'm thinking off before I go"

"Before you go where Rose?" He looked at me, as his brow creased even further in confusion. Could this possibly be real?

"Wait...this isn't a memory?" I asked trying to make sense of it all.

"_Rose _what are you talking about?!" He asked forcefully, grabbing both my arms and shaking me slightly.

"Adrian...he's got me! Dimitri has got me. I think I'm dying right now, I mean I'm not sure. I thought you were a last memory before I died, but are you saying that this..._this_ right here, right now is real? Your real right now?" There was a moments silence before he answered.

"Yes" It was barely a whisper. "Rose...your in danger right now?"

"Yes" I started to panic, flapping around. The beach was no longer a calming comfort, and neither was his touch.

"Rose. You _need_ to wake up and fight. Your still very much alive, if you weren't I wouldn't be able to channel you right now. You _have_ to wake up. Can you do that Rose?" He ordered with such a firm tone it was as though he were compelling me. "_WAKE UP_ Rose" He shouted again. And as he said these words the beach, and his face and body all blurred out of control and I was once again in blackness, feeling the aches and stings of my injured body. I pried my sticky, sore eyes open only to have them burn more furiously as the blur of my surroundings hit them like thunder. Dimitri was carrying me. He was carrying me through the woods and trees, to a remote little home he'd found, similar to the cabin we had once made love in. It was then I realised that the snapping I had felt was him knocking me out. He had not tried to kill me...not yet anyway, but I knew if I didn't do something quick in a matter of minutes I'd either be dead or exactly like him. I moved my hand slowly, and quietly down the side of my body, reaching for my pocket and see if I still had the vile that had saved Lissa and Christian. There was not a lot left, but just enough that it might save Dimitri. There was no way in hell I could do what I did to Christian, to Dimitri. Dimitri was far too strong and powerful and I'd just end up loosing miserably and in more pain. As my fingers wrapped painfully around the vile, pulling it out of my pocket I realised there was only one thing I could do. It might not work, but it was the only way I could think of. So I carefully unscrewed the lid of the vile, and closed my eyes praying that this would work as I brought it to my lips and swallowed down the entire bottle.

"WHAT are you doing!" Dimitri screamed, grabbing the vile and smashing it in his fist. I started to cry, not knowing whether or not I had actually drunk any of it, and knowing that I was now left powerless. "Stop crying Rose, it's pathetic. I told you I would have you eventually, and now we can be together forever. You fighting beside me. It's pointless to fight it any more Roza, this is the end now" He said so confidently I almost believed him. He pulled us through into the little home and dumped me onto the giant bed.

"Isn't it perfect Rose?" He beamed. "I found it, and instantly thought it was the perfect location for me to turn you. You see Roza, I do love you, most strigoi wouldn't even think to turn their loved ones in a place similar to one that held so much sentiment" He made his way over to the fire and lit it within seconds. I tried to move, to get away, but he'd weakened me so much that I didn't have a fighting chance.

"There we go...absolute perfection. Now once your changed we can make love, like we did the first time in that cabin" He said brushing my cheek softly with his finger, and scooping me up onto his lap so I had no room to move or fight him. I couldn't remember how I'd ever loved him. He was evil and vindictive, and he couldn't possibly love me if he would do this to me. But as the memory of that night in the cabin, filled my head like a beautiful lullaby, I remembered those days long ago when I had been deeply in love with him. He was so gentle and caring back then. Everything he did made me love him more. Even the promise that we would be together once I graduated had made me feel like my life was better than I could of ever hoped for. He was going to become someone else's guardian.

"_It's the only way we can be together" _He had said, as we both realised that we'd crossed a bridge neither of us could go back on, nor did we want to. But now everything was different. And as his lips and teeth found there way to my wrist I closed my eyes and waited for my soul to die. I had tried hard to stop this from happening, but in the end I couldn't succeed. I felt my blood draining out of me slowly. It was horrible, but I couldn't fight I. And then...

"Dimitri?!" I called out, as I watched his body crash to the ground and flap around like a fish out of water. He was choking and gasping for air, as though he were having a severe seizure. My heart started pounding, and tears fell down from my eyes. This was it. I'd done it. I had drank from the vile before he had broken it, but now...now he was dying. I always knew that I would have to kill him, but I never expected it to hurt so much. I was watching the love of my life tossing and turning in dire pain, screaming out loud. It was horrible. And as the last seizure seemed to calm, I watched as his eyes turned from their violent red, to the colour I'd always remembered. Those deep, warm chocolate eyes of his were back, and I couldn't help but fall to the ground crying. The tears flooded down my cheeks, as I cried out for the man I loved. It hurt so bad deep inside my chest, knowing I had finally done what I'd promised. I'd released his trapped soul, and allowed him to be at peace, instead of the monster that he was. But it still hurt. I'd never loved and never would love anyone the way I loved Dimitri. If soul mates and 'the one' existed he would be mine without question. And as I screamed his name out loud one last time his life flashed before my eyes, all those beautiful moments we had together. Until suddenly...I felt a hand softly brush my hair. I jumped up, in complete shock, expecting to find him still strigoi, or another strigoi finding me with all the screaming I was doing. I'd hope it was another strigoi, coming to kill me so I could too be at rest like Dimitri. But what I got was much, much better. It was Dimitri, alive and awake. His beautiful, brown eyes pouring love into mine, and the tender smile I had longed for all this time. His hand brushed softly over my cheek, and I closed my eyes intoxicated by his touch.

"Roza...you saved me" Was all he said as our lips hovered closer and closer together, and our breathing heavied.

"It's really you" I said, tears still running down my cheeks. He wiped my tears away softly with his thumb and gently placed his hands either side of my face, tickling my neck slightly with his fingers.

"Yes...it's really me" And with that our lips found each other, and I once again could taste his mouth and lips against mine. It was the most amazing feeling, like a sudden rush of ecstasy, I never wanted to stop. But he pulled away first and rested his forehead against mine.

"I didn't think..." He started, tearing up slightly. "I...I thought you'd never want to look at me again, let alone kiss me. Especially since...well you and Adrian...I figured..."

"Shh" I shushed, putting my finger up to his lips to stop him from talking. "Dimitri...I love _you._ I always have, and always will. I just never thought we'd be together again. There's no one else ok? No one else in my heart" And then I looked deep into his eyes and said with such force and truth "It has _always_ been you!" And our lips locked once again, as I fell to the floor with his body on top of mine, pulling my legs up around his waist.


	40. Chapter 40

**(This is a split chapter, and a little gruesome. Thanks for your reviews, keep reviewing, just a few more chapters to go now :) xx)**

* * *

**Chapter 40 – Rose Hathaway.**

After we lay together, locked in each others naked embrace beside the warm fire, we knew we had to leave. Edward and the others needed our help and since Dimitri had not only drunk the cure, which left Lissa and Christian as humans, he had also drunk my blood which gave him more strength than any human. He wasn't quite the Dhampir he'd once been, but he was still strong enough to fight beside us.

"Do you think we will make it back in time before this evening? I don't want to let them down" I asked as I put on the last of my clothes. Dimitri had kissed me in-between dressing, like he had done once before in the cabin. It felt like I had everything I'd ever need. Dimitri was the other half of my heart and soul, and I couldn't be whole without him. I buried my head into his chest feeling the warmth of his body against my skin, and I couldn't help but cry. He stroked my hair comfortingly and kissed the top of my forehead.

"Yeah we will make it. But we have to leave now" He said taking my hair and moving towards the door. I could tell he was avoiding the conversation about his strigoi days. He had to, if we were ever going to get through tonight. But something inside me told me it wouldn't be good. Dimitri had been strigoi for so long, and the people he had killed was more than anyone could bare. Not only that but the guilt for hurting Christian and Lissa, and then me the way he had back in Russia, and then again here in Forks...I knew things wouldn't ever be the same again for him. It didn't help that I couldn't stop crying, but I was thankful that we had tonight as a distraction, and as I looked at the time I hurried my pace to make it before sundown.

"What..." Dimitri exhausted as we arrived at the warzone. I stood in complete shock. There were bodies everywhere, torn to pieces, and what once was beautiful, lush green grass, had now become a pond of blood. The remaining living vampires were all tearing each other to pieces.

"I thought..." Dimitri started.

"I know" I finished. It wasn't supposed to happen right now. I was supposed to be here helping them fight. I looked around searching for the Cullen's as panic filled my body.

"Rosalie" I yelled running over to her dead body, and gasping out loud. Dimitri came up behind me and pulled me away.

"She's gone Rose. Come on we _have_ to find Avery to end this" He said pulling me further and further away. I didn't notice it then, but something in Dimitri's voice, and the way he brushed Rosalie off, was different. As we ran closer to were the fight was happening two strigoi came up behind us and threw Dimitri down to the ground.

"NOT SO FAST" One of them screamed with a hint of humour down at Dimitri as he bared his teeth. "I have been waiting to kill you since the day Avery made you her _little pet_" He spat. I ducked the other strigoi's punch, and swung my leg out, knocking the strigoi off his feet. Luckily I had my stake with me, since Dimitri had given it me back, so I smashed the blade into the back of the strigoi trying to kill Dimitri, and took him out. The other one wasn't so hard to stake after that, and before I knew it we were fighting out way through the crowds, staking and fighting with everything we had. It was only until I caught sight of someone familiar, laying as though they were dying, as people fought around him, that I stopped in my tracks.

"You go, I got this" Dimitri said, as though knowing what I had seen. I looked at Dimitri for a millisecond as he half smiled over at me bravely. I knew by the look in his eyes Dimitri would be ok on his own, so I made my way fast over to where his body lay staking another strigoi along the way. As I made it to where Edward lay, slowly dying, I hovered over and stared down at his beautiful face. For a moment I let my thought wander back to the moments we'd both shared together. The beautiful moment by the piano, when he had brushed a strand of my hair back. I felt his soft touch against my skin, and it was a jolt of electric fastening my pulse. I knew then he held a place deep down inside of my heart, no matter how small the space was, it was enough to love him. The way he was with me, the way I felt so comfortable telling him things I couldn't even tell Lissa. And then our first kiss. It may not have been in the best circumstances, but I did feel something. And when we had slept together, there was something there, even through the anger. I couldn't stand to see him here, right now, dying. And then his eyes pried open slowly, and he looked up at me.

"Rose" He croaked.

**Edward Cullen.**

She smiled down at me like an angel from heaven.

"Hi Edward" She said, her voice cracking as she wiped away a tear. As the sounds around me started to come back into focus, I realised I was not dead, not yet.

"Where am I?"

"Your here, on the battlefield. Your alive, you just need to focus Edward. You have to focus because we have a certain evil bitch to kill. Come on you need to stand up" She said grabbing hold of my arm and forcing me to my feet. Every part of me cracked, as my body slowly healed itself. Far too slow for my liking. I couldn't fight like this. "Come on I'll fight beside you ok" She said staring deep into my eyes. I nodded my head, trusting in her completely, and followed her lead as we fought out way through the crowds towards where Avery sat. Somehow staring over at Avery and her cocky grin gave me enough of an energy boost to tear every ass hole that stepped in my way. I watched as Rose tore into three strigoi at once. She really was a badass fighter. There was nothing she could do, her fighting skills were endless that I almost felt a tinge of jealousy. I killed the remaining members of the volturi guard, and kept my focus on Avery the whole time. She would die painful by the end of this day, even if I had to die doing it.

"Rose, I knew I should of killed you when I had the chance" A strigoi said just as Rose snapped his head and sliced the stake into his chest spilling his life. No sooner had she killed him she was on to the next, never once gaining even a single scratch to her skin. I turned to see my family battling it out as best as they could. The entire Egyptian and Amazon coven's had been taken out. And Kate and Carman from the Denali coven were also dead, killed by an attack from seven strigoi they just couldn't fend off. So many had died, and it was starting to look like an impossible battle, as even more strigoi and vampires came running out into the opening. It was going to take everything we had just to get to Avery, let alone keep us all alive to see the end of this battle. But I took inspiration from Rose's strength and fought on.

Just as I was done pulling another strigoi apart, I caught a glimpse of Avery looking over at me. Something inside me started to burn, and I knew I had to go to her now and end this. I couldn't leave it any longer. So I beheaded another vampire, and smashed him to pieces, and then ran with all the force I could muster to where Avery was sat. Four of her guards protecting her came at me with bared teeth. I could see by Avery's grin this is what she wanted. To lure me to her, and then have her guards take me out. As I staked one of the strigoi, another one or them grabbed my arms behind my back and kicked me to my knees. For a split second I thought I was a goner, but Tanya came up behind the strigoi who had hold of me and ripped her sword through his body, not stopping to slash at him till he was fully dead. I jumped for the legs of the one who was coming to snap me in two, and broke both his legs leaving him powerless. It wasn't hard then to push the stake into his chest and watch the life drain out of him. Tanya took out the remaining guard screaming "THIS IS FOR KATE AND CARMEN" as she did. I could see the hurt swimming through Tanya. Two of her beloved sisters were dead, but it had given her amazing strength.

"She's all yours Edward, because if you don't wipe that smug look of her face I will" Tanya said, scowling over at Avery before running back to where everyone was still fighting. Avery kept on looking at me, with not even so much as a _hint_ of fear. She looked deep into my eyes with a glowering grin and then slowly stood up.

"Hello Edward" She said very calmly. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised it would be you coming to fight against me. I did piss you off the most I suppose"

"You took everything from me. You tried to destroy my family, and then you managed to have two of us killed, and not only that but what about the other innocent lives you've ruined and slayed. Every one of those strigoi used to have a life. Now their nothing but evil. And then what you did to Rose...your just evil through and through" I spat angrily. Her smile raised even more.

"You really need to get over it Edward. It's nothing personal, it's just the way it has to be. There is something much bigger than you could ever imagine. Your brain is too small to fathom the extent of what it is, but I assure you _everything_ I have done has been for the betterment of our kind. You may not be able to see it now, but one day you will" I was just about to reply when something came up behind me and threw my body hard to the ground.

"Just give it up Edward, I can't be killed. It'll be better for you if you just accept death. Your of no importance to anyone. Least of all your precious girlfriend, whose dead by the way" She said with a hint of humour. Suddenly my mind flashed to Sydney. Sydney was dead? How could that be. I felt a horrible darkness spreading inside of me, taking me down to a place where I was loosing energy to carry on fighting. The strigoi hovered over me ready to take my life when Avery stopped him.

"That's it Edward, it'll be quick and painless I promise. You'll be with your girlfriend soon" She said kneeling down, baring her teeth, ready to kill me. But just as I closed my eyes awaiting my fate Rose came out of nowhere and staked the Strigoi, throwing herself into Avery. They scuffled on the ground as I just lay there motionless, hating myself for letting Sydney die like that.

"YOU CAN'T WIN ROSE" Avery screamed with frustration as they both stood up to face each other. Rose was in a warrior pose, her fists clenched and her face so incredibly angry I could feel the heat burning onto my skin.

"It's you or me Avery" She said, pulling out her stake and making a move that could end either hers or Avery's life for good.


	41. Chapter 41

**(This is the last chapter before the epilogue :) enjoy xx)**

* * *

**Rose Hathaway.**

Edward was down on the ground, injured yet again. But this time, the look in his eyes told me he wasn't fighting to save himself. He was allowing the darkness to take him and I knew why. Avery was poison, and she'd managed to poison his mind into letting her kill him.

"It's you or me Avery, and I don't plan on dying today"

"Rose, Rose, Rose. You managed to save your little _friends_ and love of your life and suddenly you think your the female version of James Bond. Pathetic"

"No Avery what's pathetic is you. Destroying every bodies lives, everything you touch, who the hell do you think you are? More to that did you really, truly believe that you could win this? That you could be victorious and destroy the entire world for your own pleasure?" Avery burst into a cackle and looked at me all smug as though she had already won.

"Still naïve I see. You don't know anything Rose. All this...this is nothing. It's just the beginning" She mocked. I looked at her with a hardened grin.

"Your wrong...this is the end" And as the words exited my mouth my hand swung round from my side and crushed my last stake straight into her chest making her fall to the ground. I watched her fall, smiling victoriously to myself, and feeling satisfied that I had won. But somewhere deep inside, pained, like it wasn't the end. Just as she had said. She struggled as blood spat from her mouth, and she withered on the ground like a dying worm. I saw her struggle to speak as her hand beckoned me to her lips.

"_DON'T_ go to her, it's a trick" Dimitri said, as he stepped up behind me and placed his protective hand on my arm. He had blood splattered across his shirt, and he looked worn and torn to pieces. But I couldn't help myself. I had to hear her last words as I knelt to the ground beside her.

"What is it" I said impatiently as I brought my ear close to her. Dimitri stood by close, ready to act if she so much as twitched towards me.

"T-This doesn't c-change things" She croaked. "Ju-st because you've killed me doesn't mean my pl-pl-plans won't go ahead. I'm not the one you want. I-I'm just the messenger. You may have killed me but _she_ still walks. And _she_ is even more deadly that you could _ever_ ima-imagine...a-nd you...you will fail" She struggled as the life was leaving her body quickly.

"Ignore her Rose she's trying to mess with your mind!" Dimitri said, trying to pull me away. But something inside me made me question whether Avery was actually lying. And that scared the hell out of me. Because if there was someone else...someone even more dangerous than Avery...I couldn't even fathom it.

"Who is it!" I demanded, pulling my arm free of Dimitri's grasp. Avery was crumbling away before my eyes, and her groans were unreadable.

"WHO IS IT?" I screamed, desperate to know who could possibly be worse than Avery. A tiny grin washed over Avery's face as the life was drained from her body completely, and her eyes glazed over. She was gone. Avery was dead, and now we were left with her last words.

"Come on" Dimitri said pulling me up into his arms. He pushed my head into his chest, and stroked my hair comfortingly. "It's over now. Were free" But we weren't free, and this was definitely _not_ over. I moved away slightly from Dimitri's chest and looked around. The remaining strigoi and vampires had run off into the woods, leaving us to clean up the mess. Those of us who had survived fell to the floor in tears over the loved ones they'd lost, and the pain they were feeling. It was unlike any other battlefield I had ever seen, and even more depressing than I'd ever imagined.

"Edward are you ok" I said going over to him and pulling him up. He looked close to tears.

"Sydney...Sydney's dead"

"Oh boy!" Dimitri started going over to him and looking at him in the eyes like he was a doctor.

"She used compulsion on you" He said shaking his head.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"He has that same dazey look that they all had when she used compulsion on everybody. It's how she built herself an army. Now she's dead they won't follow by her lead any more. She was trying to use it on you before, to make you feel panicked. Don't believe a word she says ok?" Dimitri said pulling me back into his arms and kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes and held him tighter.

"I don't think it is over though. There's still strigoi left, and after tonight they will want revenge. And something tells me that Avery wasn't lying about the girl. Question is who" Carlisle and the others who were left joined us then, all except Alice and Emmett who went off to mourn their sorrows. I felt bad for them both, loosing their loved ones at the hands of such an evil person. It almost made me feel guilty for having not lost any one I cared about. Boy how wrong was I!

"Esme and I are going to check on the others back at the cabin. We won't be long. Some of the others are coming with us to help them get back here safely" Carlisle said formally, trying to forget that two of his kids were dead, and a lot of the people he cared about were dead too. It was a hardship for everyone.

"Ok, that's good" I said as they ran off into the woods with a few others following. Edward was coming round a little bit and managed a brave, saddened smile.

"This is a real mess" He said. "I wanted to be the one that killed her"

"I know you did. But she was going to kill you. She's dead now, you helped that happen" I smiled, hoping he would feel somewhat proud of what he did.

"It's going to take hours to sort this mess out" Dimitri commented, just as Jacob came over to us. 3 of his clan, Sam, Jared and Paul had been killed, but the rest of them had managed to rip up a good number of strigoi and vampire.

"Were leaving now" He said very bluntly, nodding to his clan who looked at us with their wary eyes, and then running off into the woods.

"THANKS!" I screamed to them. As much as I hated them, they had been a huge help, and I couldn't dislike them for helping us out.

"We better all get back to the house" Dimitri suggested as we all made our way back to the Cullen's. We'd barely taken two steps before someone came through the trees screaming. It was Mia.

"ROOOSE. ROOOOSE!" She screamed and cried at the same time. She looked in a right state, as though she'd been beaten to a pulp, and has been drained of all her life. She took one look at all the bodies and threw up on the ground.

"Are you ok Mia?" I asked running over to her, and turning my nose up and the smell of her vomit.

"There dead!"

"Yes there dead" I smiled. "The war is over. It's safe now. Eddie went to get you at the Cabin. He's alive" Somehow this news didn't falter her mood any bit.

"Not them...the others" She said, looking close to passing out, she looked that ill and ghostly white.

"What do you mean Mia?" I asked furrowing my brow.

"The others...Tasha Ozera, Emily, Viktoria...everyone back at the Cabin is dead! I don't know how but the wards were broken and strigoi they k-killed everyone" She cried.

"Sydney too?" Edward said quickly in a panic.

"What about Lissa...a-and Christian?" I started to panic as well. Dimitri wrapped his arms comfortingly around me as I felt my legs weaken beneath me.

"What about my other sisters?" Dimitri asked. I could feel the tears falling from his eyes. Viktoria was his favourite sister, because she was the baby. This would kill him.

"Your other sisters are staying with Mark and Oksana, along with your grandmother and mother. Viktoria wanted to come though" I said feeling the tears beginning to fall from my eyes too. I felt a dark cloud fill inside of me, choking me of air. How could this happen?

"S-some of us are still alive. I didn't s-see any of them" She answered bluntly looking down at the ground and bursting into tears. But I didn't have time to console her. I just started running as fast as my legs would carry, to see if Lissa was among those that had survived. Edward was speeding ahead of me, and I could feel Dimitri on my trail. All I could do now is pray for a miracle. I could _not_ loose Lissa. I just couldn't live without her, she was the reason I existed, to protect her, and I could not fail. If it weren't for Lissa I wouldn't be alive.

"Were here" Dimitri said, coming up close behind me as we reached the Cabin. I took a deep breath and entered the home which had been torn to pieces. Carlisle and the others were already there looking around and sighing sadly. Esme held a very young girl, no older than 11, in her arms and cried. It was worse than the war zone we'd left behind.

"Is Lissa here? Is she ok? What about Syndey and Christian" I said quickly, my eyes dashing out the rooms fast, searching for her.

"There all missing. Meredith and Bella are missing too, and two others" Carlisle said. "But everyone else, except three Moroi and Mia, are dead"

"Please tell me your joking? I mean...why...WHY!" Edward said angrily, crushing his head into his hands. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but I could feel his pain rushing through my veins too. How could this happen?

"How did the strigoi even get through? What with the protective wards, and a magic that prevented any other vampire of human from breaking through it on the outside" Dimitri asked confused.

"Because it was an inside job. Someone who was here did it" Carlisle answered. I felt a ice cold rush freeze at my veins.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Edward asked horrified. "I mean why would they betray us?"

"Because Avery was right" I started. "This isn't over. It's just the beginning"

**The End.**

* * *

(Thanks for reading :) There will be a short Epilogue soon and then there will be a sequel :) I hope that's ok, I just felt there was definitely more to write about. If anyone has any questions that they want answered then ask me now before the epilogue and I shall answer them there :) Don't forget to review and I hope you have enjoyed the story xx)


	42. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE.**

* * *

**Rose Hathaway.**

Dimitri and I stood looking out at the lake, and watching the sun rise on a day following one with such misery. Not one person had a smile to raise, we all had our loses, and dealing with them was more than we could bare.

"What are you thinking about?" Dimitri asked calmly. He tried to smile warmly at me, but like everyone he couldn't manage it.

"You know what I'm thinking about" My voice sounded so drained that even I didn't recognise it.

"Yeah..." He mumbled, pulling back his arm from around my back. "She'll be ok you kn..."

"Please don't talk about her" I begged, interrupting him. The tension was so awkward that a knife couldn't cut through it.

"Don't shut me out Rose. I love you and just want to be here for you" He said, pulling me round towards his gaze.

"I love you too" I mumbled, the words empty.

"What do you think you might do now...now that..." He didn't finish the sentence, and I was glad of it.

"I don't really know. What about you?"

"I thought I might go back to Russia with my family. Were going to bury Viktoria there, and hold a ceremony. Similar to the one you were there for, for me" He said. I remembered that very well like it was yesterday. "My family need me right now, so I have to leave as soon as possible. But Rose...I would like it very much if you would come with me. Now that I have you back I don't plan of letting you go. I love you, very much. One day I'd like to make you my wife, if you'll have me. I can protect you and fight beside you. I just never want to be apart from you Roza" It was then a true, loving smile managed to play upon his lips. But I felt something, something deep inside I didn't quite understand. The same one I'd had after we'd made love after I had healed him. Only then I had thought it was him. That he was feeling so guilty and responsible, that it might destroy things for us. But it wasn't him at all. I could tell as I looked into his eyes how much he truly did love me, and wanted me with him always. But it was _me_ who couldn't handle this right now. I couldn't be with him right now. My mind was too jumbled, and it wasn't fair for me to string someone along. I needed time to clear my thoughts and process what was to come. So as I looked deep into his loving, tender eyes, holding on strong to his love for me, I felt the last of my tears fall down from my face.

**Jacob Black.**

"At least your girlfriend is missing, all ours are dead, and Sam, Jared, Paul too. All because of _them_" Embry spat.

"You don't think I know that! I should never of trusted them to look after Bella and everyone. Mark my words they _will _pay" I said full of rage. If we hadn't of trusted Rose to look after our loved ones, or fought with them, non of this would have happened. Embry and the others shook there heads at me and left the room angry at me for my failed choices. I left the home and went for a run up the mountains, away from where anyone could find me. It was beautiful up here, fresh, peaceful and was the best place for me to clear my thoughts and plan what I was going to do. Could I really blame Rose and the others for this? Maybe if I allowed the anger to eat me up inside. The truth was I had been angry ever since I had been cursed with what my father called a 'gift'. I just wanted to be normal and human, and hated the responsibility of protecting and leading the pack. At least when I had Bella, someone who loved me for who I was, and had the most incredible aura that could lift my spirits even in the worst of situations, I felt able to carry this weight. But now she was gone...I was lost again. Lost and alone.

"Jacob" A familiar voice said behind me. I spun round to find Bella stood there, not a scratch in sight, and looking different than she ever had looked before. She was more confident, and strong, and wore tight leather pants, with a tight fitted black vest top. I'd never seen her like this. It was almost as if...as if she were a different person.

"Bella?" I questioned, furrowing my brow. Her smile deepened and she paced over to my side.

"Yes...it's me"

"You look..."

"Different?"

"That's one way of putting it" I commented looking her up and down. She laughed.

"This is how I've always been. I guess you never noticed before" Something about that confused me, so I just shook it off.

"How did you find me up here?"

"I always know where to find you" She smirked.

"I guess you do" I smiled, naively thinking she cared for me.

"Beautiful sunrise" She commented looking up at the sky that had turned from a firey orange colour to a pinky, blue colour. Unusual for this time of year.

"Yes it is. I thought you were dead!" I said pulling her into my arms. "Please don't ever make me worry like that again" I cried, closing my eyes and taking in her scent. I couldn't imagine loving any one more than I loved her. "I love you Bella, so much"

"I know" She answered simply. I pulled back from her.

"You love me too right?" My heart started to thump fast with panic. I couldn't live if she didn't love me back. She was the only reason I had to stay alive.

"In ways. But it doesn't matter. Non of it does. I only needed you for a certain time. Now your useless to me. You helped kill _her_ off. I thank you for that. But I also don't need you any more" She said, her words making no sense to me.

"What are you t-" But before I could finish my sentence, a knife she pulled from behind her found its way, plummeting into my chest, straight into my heart. I fell to my knees, wincing and trying to scream as the pain began to drain the life out of me.

"I truly am sorry Jacob. But this is the way it has to be. I will not loose this one. Goodbye, old friend" She said heartlessly, walking away as though she couldn't care less. And as one last groan exited my mouth, I felt my heart break as well as my life end.

* * *

**(that's it for now :) hope you've enjoyed reading, please leave your final comments, and I should have the sequel up as soon as I can xx I won't make you wait too long, promise :P xx byeee for now xx)**


	43. NOTE

**Hey guys! The first chapter of the sequel is written :) Here's the link for it - http:/www . fanfiction. net/s/6086260/1/ (Except without the spaces. For some reason it won't let me post links). Hope you like it, plenty of drama. Please remember to review and enjoy xxx .**


End file.
